


Tighten the Shackles

by Gloryofluv



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aggression, Anxiety Disorder, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Isolation, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Search for a Cure, Secrets, Severus Snape Lives, Werewolf Culture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 52,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloryofluv/pseuds/Gloryofluv
Summary: It started with dysfunction from the beginning.Severus Snape, clear-minded and pragmatic, had no one to turn to for this dilemma. Perhaps the detestable witch who passed the laws would have an idea. He was alone. He was a prisoner to his own isolation. A very furry situation is to be had- ready for chaos?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 71
Kudos: 146





	1. Chapter 1

Hermione hadn't minded the break in her schedule as she paced toward the apothecary for some ingredients. The granola bar she was munching was an oddity in Diagon Alley, but over the years, no one seemed to clamor over Harry Potter's friends, so no one would care to notice.

There was little to note over the many years of peace. Everyone was happy in their own rite. Life held a hum of contentment that lingered over the survivors. Say for the few. Hermione was pleasant, intelligent, and determined, but she was fiber in the latter group. Nothing gave her contentment. The witch was maniacal in her task to right so many wrongs, sometimes to her own detriment.

All of this, she fully acknowledged and agreed to without question. Molly, on occasion, would ruin a pleasant dinner to remind her of her flawed thoughts. No, she was particularly fine with them. There was no need to fake contentment.

Brushing her fingers off on her skirt, she walked into the shop and waved to the older man behind the counter. It was routine. She was fond of routine. The same ingredients every month. The same conversations and even the echo of smiles they gave each other. Everything was managed to perfection, just as she liked it.

Hermione lingered as she thumbed through the different herbs while humming. Swaying to the unknown song in her head, she snagged a jar and then another. It was the substantial arm the raced in front of her to take the last item on her list that shook her from her mind—the last jar.

"I'm in need of that," Hermione spat and turned.

Her eyes grew just a smidge as they touched on the form she wasn't expecting.

"You can return for the resupply," Snape hissed as he pressed it into his bag.

"I spend one of my lunches every week to run errands. This isn't in my schedule to return, Professor," Hermione huffed.

"Schedule," he grimaced. "Unfortunately for you, I must confiscate this ingredient."

Hermione breathed and found a bit of patience. It wasn't often she crossed paths with Severus Snape. No one likely had in years as he lingered on the edge of society. Harry, for lack of a better word, coerced him to come to the Burrow the first year after the war. That went over like blasted-end skewers at an eight-year-old's birthday party.

"I highly doubt you need that ingredient since Hogwarts is out on holiday," Hermione insisted.

Severus's eyes glinted as he narrowed his vision at the witch. "As acute at observations as ever, Miss Granger."

Hermione groaned and tapped her heel tip on the floor as she crossed her arms. "Professor, I am requesting you to please return my ingredient. I require it this evening."

"You're brewing dreamless draughts?" He mused as his expression continued to pinch.

"Yes."

"Then you will be disappointed," he insisted and pivoted on his feet in a flash.

Hermione groaned and paced after him reaching for his arm. "Snape, please," she halted her tongue as he snagged up her wrist.

"Never touch me without permission," he growled as his body towered over the short witch.

Hermione's eyes bulged as she examined the usually even-keeled wizard, snarl with his teeth. She avoided his gaze as her cheeks bloomed with color. "My apologies," she whispered.

The Potion Master tossed her arm aside before striding off to the counter to pay. Hermione was genuinely mortified. She understood his reaction quite clearly; boundaries were her favored way to live as well. When he had finished paying, Snape glanced over at Hermione and softened his expression momentarily before whisking out the door with his robes billowing after him.

That deflated her whole afternoon. Not only was Hermione low on an ingredient she lived by, but she had also offended someone. The end to her work day couldn't come soon enough. Maybe she could seek solace in a book. It wasn't until Hermione cleaned off her coat and slid off her heels that she noticed the rapping. There was an owl with a parcel waiting at her window. Odd.

Retrieving the item and handing the dark owl treats, she set the box on her dining table. Her flat was tiny in comparison to her fiances, but Hermione enjoyed the tight quarters. There was nothing she needed beyond the single bedroom flat.

Untying the package, she snagged up the note and chewed the inside of her cheek.

_Miss Granger,_

_I had a managed to brew ample draughts last month. I apologize for my flared temper and the disregard for your needs. I do intend to use the ingredient for a vital objective, but I hope these suffice your needs._

_S.S._

Such an odd wizard. Hermione pulled open the box to see more than enough potions to last the coming weeks. This was vastly more than she would have brewed off that one jar of ingredients. Something didn't feel right about the apology. In fact, nothing felt right about the whole situation.

* * *

It was two days later that Hermione found herself wandering into Flourish and Blott's to renew her reading content. Not that it would be difficult for anyone that knew her or of her to see that's where she would be at least once a week.

Honestly, if Hermione had to be forthright, it was the only way she felt a hint of how she used to feel. The wonder and lustful pull of tomes filled with knowledge. It excited her to have a new book, and she often would buy several and force herself to read only one new one a week. It was a form of control and making the fantastic tingling feeling linger.

Today, however, wasn't about drooling over the new publication of _Ancient Runes and the History They Reveal._ No, today was about finishing up her collection of anything related to Moon phases and magic. The law she passed was fantastic and a stride in the right direction, but it lacked the knowledge base. Before she would transfer departments at the end of the month, Hermione wanted to be sure there was a hardy selection to fall back on.

Her eyes focused as her small digits stroked the spines. The witch was looking for one particular volume, but it seemed to be misplaced.

A skillful hand reached out and took the next book she was debating over. Hermione pivoted and scowled in the slightest before noting who broke her boundaries.

"Professor, we truly have to cease meeting like this," Hermione murmured with the hint of a smile.

Snape thinned his lips and set the book against his arm. "Good afternoon, Miss Granger."

"Afternoon, I see we both have an unusual interest in lunar cycles," Hermione voiced as she shifted on her heels.

He nodded and slightly ducked his chin to view the witch with ease. "A brew I'm attempting requires a bit of research," he conveyed.

"I wanted to thank you for the potions. It was incredibly thoughtful," Hermione mumbled.

Severus grunted and thinned his lips. "Did you manage to learn to become an animagus before or after your bill was written?"

It was an odd question. Quite deliberate and had the appeal of being on his tongue longer than a passing muse. Hermione twitched her nose and pressed her hair from her shoulders. "I had previously obtained that knowledge. Is there something I can answer for you in regards to animagi?"

"Yes," he responded.

Hermione licked her lips and could feel the wave of difficulty breaching their short conversation. "How can I help?"

"To be accurate, you claim that animagi cannot be turned during the full moon in the presence of a werewolf with a bite?" Severus questioned.

Hermione bounced her head. "Yes, I've witnessed it. As long as the animagus is in their animal form, the lunar magic used for such makes werewolf bites ineffective."

"And to be certain, it doesn't alter due to the animagi's form?"

"That is correct. As long as lunar magic is summoned, a werewolf cannot infect the animagi," Hermione murmured and suddenly felt cornered.

He knew all of this. Hermione was positive he knew all of this, and she felt baited into a trap. No, Snape may be odd, but he'd never play coy. Maybe it was loneliness?

Snape hummed and nodded. "Would you spare some time for dinner? I have a few notations I would like to go over in regards to lunar phases and magical sources."

Did he just ask her to dinner? Hermione couldn't hide the bright textures of her cheeks while finding her tongue. He could be telling her the truth, but she highly doubted he wanted her input.

"I will have to check my schedule," Hermione voiced.

The Potion Master took a step closer. "I would genuinely appreciate your remarks."

Hermione felt hunted. She couldn't cease the increase in her heart rate nor the feeling of shock as the bookcase pressed against her shoulder blades. He was in front of her, causing the short witch to crane her neck in an unusual manner to see his face.

"I, it, my schedule," she fumbled as Snape set the book aside.

"Understood," he mused.

He didn't block her escape. Snape's arms remained at his side. However, Hermione felt if she bolted like her instinct was telling her to do, he would follow. The amount of plotting this pragmatic man was doing couldn't be seen as he arched an eyebrow.

"I must," she didn't finish as his expression tightened.

"Tonight?" He pressed.

Hermione ticked at the possibilities and regarded her cautionary warning in her mind. "I have dinner with Harry and Gin tonight," she lied.

The Potion Master twitch his nose as it scrunched. "I'd much rather you be truthful."

"You've cornered me in a bookshop," Hermione retorted.

"You're free to leave when it suits you," he remarked.

Hermione motioned to squeeze by, and Snape cleared his throat. "Tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow night," Hermione conceded and bounced off without a book in hand.

Her nerves were shot, and she had to walk off the shaking from adrenaline he caused. What was Severus Snape up to that he was insistent on her presence? What caused her to be so nervous about his intentions? This was not in the schedule.

* * *

Harry sipped his drink after Hermione had bustled through the fireplace and sat down to explain the oddity of her afternoon. Saturday was usually a time that she utilized for herself, but after her explanation, it was apparent the witch was frazzled.

"He boxed you in?" Ginny questioned while feeding Albus with a bottle.

Hermione shifted in her chair and huffed. "Not truly. I could have left, but he loomed."

Harry scratched his chin and shrugged. "Well, do you think your fear was in your head? I mean, he has a long history of tormenting you."

The curly-haired witch twitched her nose. "I mean, it could be possible," Hermione admitted. "But it felt very within the moment. No faded memories out to sabotage me."

"Maybe he's lonely? He does keep a fair distance from everyone," Ginny offered with a contorted hint of empathy.

"I thought so too," Hermione agreed.

"He never was one to be sociable," Harry added. "He may not know how to be forward about his request for a meeting of minds."

Hermione took her nail to her mouth and grimaced at the subconscious action. Why did this make her so nervous? "Harry, it was so odd. I haven't felt my nerves bolster to attention in years. Are you positive he isn't doing something, well, unusual?"

Harry scratched his chin and bounced his shoulders. "To be honest, Hermione, we haven't exchanged letters in about three months. He had been caught up with a project, and I don't interrupt or intrude. The fact that he asked you to go and review his work, er, it's shocking."

"Could it be something to do with animagi? He was insistent on his questioning," Hermione said.

"It could be," Harry agreed. "What if he's working on a potion to create a better way to become one?"

"Or," Ginny interrupted. "He's lonely for an intelligent mind and knows Hermione's work. I don't doubt with how off the norm Snape is, he would impose his own project to assist. He was never vocal about his achievements to assist others."

Hermione eased and rocked her head. "That's true. This means, whatever he is working on, it cannot be disguised, so he had to ask for a quiet setting. Alright, I feel much better about this."

"I know you have little love for him, Hermione, but just remember he's broken too," Harry sighed.

"Mummy!" James called from the other room, and Harry stood.

Harry disappeared to assist the toddler from his crib after his nap, leaving the witches. Ginny rocked as she set the empty bottle down. "I want to believe Harry when he says Snape has changed, but in case he hasn't, don't forget about keeping your guard up," Ginny whispered.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "You think he's hiding something as well?"

"Call it witches' intuition, but I don't think it was random that he found you in Blott's. Whatever he wants, it isn't just to go over notations," Ginny grumbled.

"I'll be safe about it. Keep the coin in your pocket?" Hermione asked.

Ginny nodded as Harry returned. "Alright, who wants lunch?"

"I could use a cuppa and some lunch," Hermione agreed.

Her unscheduled afternoon with the Potters went into the evening. It eased her a decent portion until she was alone in her flat. Should she prepare for the worst or hope for the best? The witch still hadn't decided as she climbed into bed. Severus Snape. What was he up to?


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione dressed conservatively for dinner. Her buttoned blue blouse and sleek slacks held a business approach to the situation. This was about his work, not a pleasurable evening out. Not that the witch knew much about pleasurable evenings beyond a good book and occasionally a drink.

She tugged the loose curl back into its place around her bun as she approached Spinner's End. There was this fluttering in Hermione's stomach as her painted nails curled around to a fist, and the sound of her knock echoed. There was no going back now.

When the door crept open, Snape appeared in his usual wears. "Good evening, Miss Granger."

"Good evening, Professor," Hermione nodded.

He pulled from view, and the barrier etched further apart. "Come in."

Hermione took a deep breath and strolled into the small home. She'd never been to his house and had to ask Harry for directions. Snape didn't offer her any, likely assuming she was capable enough to figure it out.

The place held a sadness to it as she took a few more steps. Dust on the shelves in the entrance and smashed in photographs. It felt almost as if she entered a tomb. The hairs on the back of her neck stood, and she turned to see him observing her, scrutinizing her silent evaluation of his residence. This wasn't a great idea.

"This way," he finally spoke.

Snape paced through a doorway and into a sitting room littered with books. Shelves upon shelves of volumes that ranged from tattered to pristine. Her eyes skated with lust at the collection that seemed to be organized in tidy chaos. Hermione hadn't realized he had paused at the other end of the room until her eyes bounced back to the present task.

"I hadn't realized you held such an enriched library," she voiced.

Snape grunted with approval and disappeared into the kitchen. Well, at least he wasn't changing his attitude due to her presence. The relief that there wasn't a pretense of anything but what he suggested thus far helped release her anxiety. At least to an extent. He was still hiding something and she could almost feel it within the house.

Hermione stepped into the kitchen just as Snape set down the plates on the small table. The kitchen was clean, fragrant, and homely. The complete opposite of what she had observed the small portion of the house she'd seen. He gestured for her to sit before retrieving glasses. Wine. Well, one drink wouldn't hurt to take the edge off her nerves.

"Do you always prepare for an attack?" He questioned as she settled.

"How do you mean?"

He pointed to her fidgeting fingers. "You're on edge."

Once the lengthy wizard sat across from her, Hermione gnawed the inside of her cheek. "Your invitation was a surprise." Invitation? No, more along the lines of subtle command.

Snape nodded just once as he grasped his glass with a deliberate move. "I understand."

"Do you?" Hermione asked.

"You fear I have unspoken requirements to this evening," He clarified.

"Do you?" She repeated.

"Drink your wine. It is paired well with dinner," Snape skirted the subject.

Hermione contemplated leaving. She was daft to put herself in a circumstance she wasn't entirely comfortable with. This man, whoever he indeed was, had too many secrets. Secrets were monsters ready to pounce on the unsuspecting victims of truth. She didn't care that Harry had love for him; she hadn't.

"Eat," he pressed and lifted his fork.

Her jaw tightened as she lifted her silverware. "You don't have to be so brisque," she commented.

"Eat," he raised his tone before inhaling. "Please. We have plenty to go through, and I offered dinner."

Hermione rocked her head and began her dinner. It was well crafted, and the flavoring was spot on. They were silent, and Hermione caught herself twice, glancing across at the mute Professor as he chewed. The steak on his plate was red. Her cheeks filled with blood as she reached for her wine. There wasn't going to be a swift exit if she put several theories together.

"Do you often have over dinner guests?" She asked, attempting conversation.

"No," he responded.

Dead end. Hermione breathed. This situation was becoming less and less appealing with each passing moment.

"Tell me," Snape paused as she sipped her glass. "Why did you become an animagus?"

"I decided it was important to proceed with my work the proper way. I couldn't promote assistance for conditioned individuals if I were not, in fact, an example of such," Hermione declared.

He set down his silverware and reached for his wand, causing Hermione to wince. "You do not trust me," he mused as he flicked it, and the bottle floated from the sink.

"I trust very few people, Professor," Hermione agreed.

"Yet, you agreed to meet with me," he added.

Now, that was a bloated statement. Agreed by being pushed for such a task was not whole-hearted submission. It was an empathetic compromise to the wounded, but Hermione wouldn't voice her concerns.

"Yes," she murmured.

Severus poured them each another helping of wine. Hermione eyed the glass and stared back at him.

"I'm not poisoning you," he scoffed.

"No, you're relaxing me in your element," Hermione voiced.

His lips quirked to a tug on one side. "You've always been a troublesome girl," he said the last word like a taunt.

"You've always had hidden agendas," she riposted with a steely expression.

"Does kindness always cause this much anxiety for you?"

"Only when it is from a source of unknown origins," Hermione huffed.

"Drink," he insisted. "We have plenty to go through."

Hermione examined the wine and considered her intake. One glass was fine. Two would loosen her enough to be lax and sloppy with a quick counter to a spell. Was she really expecting him to attack her? No, not entirely, but he was far too secretive and he had an agenda to be sure.

Snape groaned and set down his wand in front of her plate. "Drink," he ordered.

The witch snatched up her glass and swigged it in measure. "Happy?" She asked.

"Satisfied," he corrected her. "I won't be attacking you this evening, Miss Granger, and would appreciate you reducing your silent accusations. It will be a longer evening should you continue."

Hermione set down her wand on the table and rocked her head. "Fair enough."

The Potion Master relaxed his posture and continued his dinner. It was such an oddity among her standard routine that it confused Hermione. If the evidence was piled together over the small number of interactions, then why hasn't he told her? She could give him the benefit of being disgusted with the circumstance. Or, it was something else.

"Mr. Weasley is due with another child?" Snape questioned.

Hermione winced. She loathed when anyone asked about Ron due to their not so private severing. It was awful if she were honest, and Rita Skeeter ran her name through the mud over the public end.

"Yes," she murmured.

"A true shame he didn't receive his deserved consequence for acting appalling," Snape hissed.

"We were children barely out of school, it's ancient history now," Hermione sighed.

"And your status currently?" He questioned.

Due to the mild surprise etched on his face, Hermione suspected he hadn't planned on asking her. His curiosity won over his tongue by the look of it. That relinquished her tension and created a new emotion. Embarrassment. "Single."

It washed over her like a tidal wave. Severus Snape just questioned if she was seeing anyone. What a problematic evening this was going to be if its trajectory remained this way.

"Few find comfort in solitude," he added with a nod.

"I'm in agreement, but content with the state of my life," Hermione said.

He topped off Hermione's glass to her displeasure. "I couldn't possibly finish that," she conveyed.

"It's going to be an evening of pouring over notes, you won't be gulping it down in swift measure," he assured her and stood. "I'm finished. When you are, I will have my notes prepared and brought to the sitting room."

Snape cleared his plate and glass, leaving the witch to eat the rest of her meal. He was such a creature of strange behaviors to begin with, that even in this setting, everything felt like a staccato song. Punchy, distant, and offputting at times.

By the time Hermione had finished her dinner, she hadn't realized she had drunk through half her glass in contemplation. The wine was absolutely tops, which was different than her usual fare. It was paired well with dinner, indeed. There goes any sense to have the ability to rush out the door.

A hand landed on her shoulder, causing her to jump. "Are you finished?"

Hermione glanced up and swallowed. "Yes, I'm sorry to have kept you waiting."

"You didn't," he responded before reaching for his wand.

With a flick, her plate flowed to the sink, and he took her glass from the table. Hermione breathed and took up her wand before moving to stand. Her legs felt like jelly; she drank the delicious wine quicker than intended. Considering the witch rarely drank, it was a marvel she even slurped down the alcohol in the first place.

Snape arched an eyebrow before gesturing to the doorway. "I have the research compiled."

Hermione nodded and walked through to the sitting room, which had a decent fire stirring. If Snape had noted her consumption, he didn't remark as she sat down on the small sofa where stacks of parchments rested on a table. Her mind was hazier than she desired while glancing down at his elegant writing.

However, the lines all proved to be of a similar theme. "You're researching a cure to lycanthropy," she said.

"Yes," he agreed and set down her glass. "Finish your wine."

"You're researching a cure for your lycanthropy," Hermione clarified.

If he was shocked by her gathered evidence, he hadn't displayed such. Snape moved to the edge of the table across from her.

"Drink your wine, Miss Granger," he commanded.

Hermione felt disadvantaged by the circumstance. He had inebriated her so she couldn't leave or request he register for assistance like anyone else.

"You could have just told me," she huffed before reaching for her glass.

"I could have," he responded. "But, I didn't."

"Why?"

"Because you're going to help me cure it," He said.

"There's no cure for lycanthropy, Professor," Hermione sighed before draining her glass.

Her fingers touched on the notes and plucked up a page. While her eyes scanned the research, Severus went and shut the sitting-room door. Hermione suddenly felt captive. What was his purpose of dragging her to his home, feeding her and getting her sloshed if he wanted her help?

"I request your assistance tomorrow evening," Severus declared.

Hermione grimaced and waved. "No, I don't think that," she paused when he moved to the sofa.

"I require your assistance," he reiterated with a narrow glare.

"We have volunteer animagus who participate in the outreach program," she murmured and maneuvered away from him. "Wizards."

"And you're concerned due to your gender?" He taunted with a sneer.

"Professor," she attempted again, but his hand took the parchment from her fingertips.

"We are similar by nature, Miss Granger. If you think I take pleasure in asking for your assistance, you're quite misinformed. However, the beast that bit me would enjoy my public disgrace about as much as anyone still convinced I chose the winning side to save my skin."

Alone, in a house, with a werewolf before the full moon. Nearly drunk to top that incredibly awful circumstance. Snape was demanding compliance and manipulated it in such a way to receive results.

"Who's the werewolf?"

"Not your concern," Snape retorted. "Your concern is assisting me through the full moon and assessing my notes on the condition in question. I will cure this before it eats me alive," he hissed.

Hermione's gut was wheeling as he glowered at her and was well into her personal boundary. She could feel the mixture of mortification and alcohol lingering on her cheeks as she looked at the volatile werewolf.

"Why the prelude to your confession?"

Snape smirked with a cold sheen to his eyes. "Would you have bothered to come if I insisted on your help firstly?"

Likely not.

"I could have found you resources," she paused at his snort.

"Yes, resources. No, I don't want notes written by your inferiors. I needed the origins of such research. You _will_ assist me. You _will_ do so without revealing the nature of the task, and you _will_ comply. Do I make myself clear?" He growled and pressed his hand over the arm of the sofa, intentionally trapping Hermione. All of her unknown anxiety was now identified. Severus Snape was a werewolf on the very hinge of losing it.

He was close. The wine hadn't helped her logical mind kick in at all. His demands laid a tension in her that stirred foreign feelings. Snape must have noted such because his nostrils flared in action. This was precisely what she should be avoiding working with werewolves—being alone and with an unmanaged lycanthrope at that.

"I should go," she breathed.

"No, you will remain. All night if needed," he said.

"Severus, let me go," she said in a calm tone.

He removed his arm and inhaled. "Please stay?"

She examined the Potion Master and felt the ping of empathy. He was warring with himself to an extreme level. The worn expression he now donned was the announcement of his genuine fear; Severus Snape was concerned with being consumed by his condition. Memories of Remus and his confession of this continual battle between both sides flooded her mind.

"I will, but you cannot dominate me in such a way. It's unhealthy for you, and it leaves me feeling unsafe," she agreed.

"I was not," he stopped when she shook her head.

"You were, and I won't allow you to do that again, understood? If I'm going to assist you, it has to be of equal measure. You will respect my space."

"You're an impetuous witch," Snape huffed.

"No, I'm quite reasonable. I also have worked with plenty of werewolves," Hermione argued.

"Werewolves," Snape grimaced.

Hermione chanced to lift her hand, and he examined it before she touched his shoulder. "You have to be willing to accept that this is your condition until it is mended, Professor."

His eyes returned to their sharp pinch as he leaned closer. "You will assist, understood?"

"Not unless my requirements are met. Promise me you won't disrespect me," Hermione's voice lost conviction as he bent closer.

His nose was working as his arm secured her imprisonment once again. This wouldn't have been the first time she had extended evening drawing boundaries, but this felt far more complex. This would be a task she had no assistance with and, therefore, no easy way to quell him.

"Snape," she warned.

He pulled away with a grimace and puffed. "Tomorrow evening, you will come here."

"No, tomorrow you'll meet me at 12 Grimmauld Place. It's in ruins, but at least I don't have to concern myself with the foreign territory. I have a stash of potions and other remedies on the off chance I needed to use the abandoned house."

Yes, stellar thinking her suppressed logic agreed.

"Alright," he grumbled.

"And you will bring a change of clothes. I will not be wrestling with robes as I mend you the next day," she said.

Snape groaned and tossed his hand. "Agreed."

"Also, you will not bite me," Hermione added.

"Unfathomable," he hissed.

"I needed to know I said it. I doubted that you would, but it is a possibility I'm not willing to risk. I don't like healing after a werewolf bite. They tend to stay tender for days," Hermione declared.

Snape glanced at the fire crackling, and his eyes softened to torment.

"How long have you been conditioned?" Hermione asked as she took to his notes.

"Four months," Snape responded.

Hermione bobbed her head. "Good, then we have time."

"Until?"

"Until you decide if you can handle such a burden or succumb to it," Hermione said with a nod. "I'm going to get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be long, and you should attempt some as well."

"You can't leave yet," he said while returning his gaze to her. "You're far from sober."

"I shouldn't stay," she argued.

"You must. I have a spare room on the second floor. You can rest until you've gained your wits."

No apology need for the intentional captivity...

Hermione wasn't fond of this circumstance. However, she walked the fine line between assistance and dependency with several of her subjects before the bill was passed. The worst thing in the world for a werewolf was isolation, and she was now his sole caretaker. Ugh, not in the schedule at all.

"Fine, but this won't be repeated. I mean it, Snape," Hermione huffed.

"Why on earth would I allow it," Snape grumbled as she stood.

She didn't answer, Hermione motioned for him to show her to her room. That was how she ended up spending the night at Spinner's End. Hermione listened to him below and felt the rise in pity at his growling and suffering. It was going to be a long road she feared.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione woke up with regret for not chancing on leaving in the night. Her head was tender as she scrubbed her face and yawned. That wine was far more potent than it tasted.

Spinner's End wasn't as dreary in the morning light as it had been in the evening. The sun pouring into the sitting room was gentle and kind, giving way to the beauty of the books on the shelves. She could remain in awe for hours at some of his collection. Magical volumes from the 1800s in Latin. Irish pagan witches from the 1600s and their rituals… so much knowledge within these shelves.

"I tend to enjoy them as well," Severus's deep voice startled the witch.

Hermione pivoted and winced at the pounding in her head. "It's lovely."

He analyzed her wardrobe and arched an eyebrow before offering a vial. "For the hangover."

She remained by the bookshelf. "I was just heading to work."

"Still concerned with my intentions?" He questioned.

"No, not concerned. Aware," Hermione corrected and flattened her dress.

"I haven't been untoward," Snape reminded her.

"But you did intentionally get me drunk to keep me here," Hermione stated.

Snape's lips thinned as he nodded. "I did."

"If you were lonesome, you could have told me. I'm quite reasonable."

His eyes roamed the shelves and then back at the witch. "I have plenty of things to keep me occupied. It was an illogical response to confessing my condition."

Hermione exhaled and attempted to squeeze by him. His lengthy fingers snagged her bare arm. "Will you be leaving work early?"

"I will be at Grimmauld before sunset," Hermione said.

"That wasn't my question," he huffed.

"Yes, so I can go retrieve my care bag and a few things for comfort from my flat," Hermione exhaled.

The pale digits stroked her skin before releasing her. "Goodday, Professor," Hermione murmured and rushed from the house.

This was such a harmful idea; it wasn't even funny. The procedures she had in place were to remove this type of possessive behavior. Maybe she could convince him after tonight to seek a wizard for the full moons? Something. It was too much for a witch to handle on her own.

* * *

As she popped into existence at 12 Grimmauld Place, Snape was already sitting on the stoop with a book in hand. He was quite calm, considering in an hour he would be transformed. There was no etched tension on his face, nor was there a rigidness to his body.

"When you're done evaluating my mindset, please let us continue," Snape mused before flipping a page.

"Apologies, Professor. It's natural for me to do a checklist before the full moon," Hermione sighed as she approached.

Snape climbed from the stairs and lifted his bag. "Schedules, lists," he hummed.

"My life," she agreed and approached the scarred door.

"Is your need for control due to your lack of it during the war?" He questioned.

"Whose intelligence is perked up tonight?" Her voice laced with sarcasm.

Snape ran his fingers over his robes and rolled his eyes. "You might find my observations invasive, but I have a right to ask."

"And, pray tell, what is your right?" Hermione inquired as she climbed the broken staircase.

"You will be viewing me at my weakest moments," He added.

"Fair," she sighed. "But this was unwillingly placed at my feet."

"Yet here you are by design," he reminded her. "I chose this for myself, and you will comply."

"Funny, I don't see a collar around my neck," Hermione snorted.

A growl followed the thump of his bag on the stairs. Her body was shoved roughly into the wall as the Potion Master pressed his hands into her shoulders. Hermione winced and scowled up at the snarling werewolf. She had pricked his pride; another don't on her list of handling werewolves.

"You little detestable thing," he growled. "Smug, arrogant, frustratingly intelligent. I could snap you in half if I didn't need your assistance."

"Calm down," Hermione whispered.

He pushed harder as she squirmed. "You will hold your tongue," he hissed.

"Yes, I'm sorry," she sighed.

Snape's angst-ridden humor faded as his fingers caressed the line of Hermione's dress on her shoulders. This potency of his personality amplified by his condition was going to be a rough road. His dark eyes examined her pronounced bust, and that was a new trait. As his fingers traced the fabric line, she cautiously moved her hand to block him.

"Severus, don't," she warned. "Emotions are high during the full moon, and I don't give you consent to touch me in that way."

As if her flesh electrocuted him, he pulled away with disgust written on his face. "These feelings," he spat.

"It's ubiquitous for lycanthropy to exasperate primal drives," Hermione exhaled as she began her ascent once again. "Even with those, we detest."

"I apologize," Snape huffed.

"I don't give it much merit," she smiled back at him. "There's not much attractive about me."

"Do you often use self-deprecation to avoid difficulties?"

Hermione tilted her head as they reached the floor and hummed. "Occasionally. I avoid giving others the chance to break me down. I am far too intelligent to obey social pressures."

"Schedules, lists, isolation," he mused.

"Not isolation. I see my family and respect their views. I just have little use for much else," Hermione responded as they entered the littered master bedroom.

Snape crossed the room and began unbuttoning his robes. "You and I both."

"But you don't see your family," she added before turning from his form.

"No, I do not. They are dead," Snape mumbled.

Hermione exhaled as she twitched her nose. "You realize Harry just wants to connect with you."

"I'm positive Mr. Potter has better people in his life to quench his need for the familiar. The Weasleys are the perfect example of despicable flaws."

She rolled her neck and closed her eyes. "I understand we aren't fond of each other, but let's try to be cordial. I'll respect your boundaries, and you respect mine."

"Your boundaries are a safety net built to keep others out," He retorted with a deep hint of amusement.

"Even so, you haven't the right to cross them. Is that fair?"

He didn't answer. Of course, he wouldn't. The man wasn't built to respect boundaries, which is precisely why that trait was the most dangerous of all to deal with in a werewolf. Remus had a keen understanding of why werewolves all had different textures. His explanation to her one evening was perfect. No two people view life from the same perspective. With that, there are many traits accumulated and amplified by the moon.

Hermione exhaled as she set down her bag and dug.

"What are you searching for?"

"I need to change. I won't be managing your recovery in a dress."

Snape snorted. "I happen to like that wardrobe choice. It's very you."

Hermione ignored it. She refused to look back at him, sizing her up. All of this was a build of the full moon and his angst surfacing. If she gave it any attention, the behavior would continue that she was sure of from experience.

The witch moved to leave, and Snape walked around the bed, closing the door.

"Would you please stop trapping me?" Hermione sighed without glancing at his half-naked form.

She could feel his eyes on her. Examining her. Taking measure of her. This was not something she wanted to experience with her ex-Professor.

"Look at me," Snape demanded.

Hermione stared at their feet.

"I said, look at me, girl," he hissed.

Hermione puffed and glanced up at the fierce expression he donned. "What?"

"Stop acting like a child and speak."

"We shouldn't be wasting time on this now. We have about fifteen minutes until sunset," Hermione sighed.

"You'll have time to change in the morning. I'm not done," Sirius declared.

"Done with what? What are you attempting to do here? Arguing before the full moon is the last thing you should be doing."

His free hand reached out, pressing his fingers under her chin. It was such an intimate act, and Hermione grimaced at it. He was forcing her to remain in eye contact with him: werewolves and their bloody power trips. Hermione's cheeks darkened as he tilted his head with a scowl.

"What are you worried about? You have been potent since you arrived, and I need to know why. What is it?" He questioned.

"This is going to get out of hand, and I don't have the means aside from magic to stop you. I'm asking you very nicely to respect my boundaries," Hermione said carefully.

"Then you will need to explain, after tonight, why you're afraid of me," he agreed.

Hermione breathed and bobbed her head against his fingers. "Alright."

He released her and opened the door. Hermione stepped out, and he shut it enough to block the last extent of his undressing. The witch breathed through her nose and out her mouth as she didn't waste time to change in the bathroom. She stripped off her dress and threw on her loungewear with quick recourse.

Impeccable timing too. Severus screamed and howled, giving way to the audible torment of the transformation beginning. Hermione listened with a pinched empathy as her hand rested on the door. He may have been an absolute wanker, but no one deserved that type of pain.

Human cries were replaced with animal whimpers, and Hermione shifted, nosing open the door. The black wolf stood in the middle of the room and huffed as he sized the new creature in his proximity. When she approached, his ears perked up, and he sat. Hermione puffed and wagged her tail. It was going to be a long evening.

* * *

The witch had fixed the mattress as much as she could before waking the exhausted man stretched on the floor. She tried to convince him to climb on the bed last night, but he seemed content on the ground. Now her chore was to pull him off of it.

"Severus," Hermione murmured as she touched his shoulder. "I have to get you to the bed, so the warming spell works."

The Potion Master grunted and glanced up at her through his hair. "Miss Granger," he breathed.

"Yes, well, too late for decorum, up you go," she sighed and wrapped her arms around his torso.

Never, ever, move a werewolf with magic until they've recovered. Magic can be unforgivable if they have a broken limb from transformations. You wouldn't know until they scream from moving it. Pain receptors are on high alert, and their entire bodies are on fire. It's just how the condition attacks it's hosts.

Hermione struggled for a quick second before falling to her behind in front of him and groaning. "No offense, but you're a bugger," Hermione huffed as she climbed back to her feet.

"I already knew that," he coughed.

"Good, seems your humor is intact," she smiled and moved some of his hair. "How's your eyesight?"

"Fair, but still blurry. I'm quite light-headed," Severus groaned.

"Wrap your arm around me," she told him.

Snape slung his arm over her shoulder, and she pulled him up with all the energy she could muster. The werewolf swayed and slumped against her, almost toppling them to the ground. "Breathe, I need you to just be conscious for a little longer," Hermione coaxed.

He pressed his chin to her shoulder and whimpered. "How many steps?"

"Four with your lengthy stride," she assured him.

"What in Salazar's beard am I wearing?" He winced as she assisted in his steps while continuing backward.

"I figured you wouldn't mind me transfiguring you something temporary, so you aren't displayed for the world," Hermione was relieved he couldn't see her mortification.

"Thank you, Hermione," he huffed.

She reached the bed and lost her footing, causing the man to fall against her as she squirmed under his weight. Snape moaned and maneuvered enough to peel from her body. Hermione scrambled off the mattress and guided him the rest of the way to the pillows.

"Aren't you exhausted?" He questioned while wincing.

"No, I'll be fine," she insisted and pressed her forearm to his face. "You're a bit warmer than usual. I might need to get a few," she stopped when he took her arm in his grasp.

"Rest. I'll be fine," he murmured through heavy-lidded eyes.

"Honestly, I'm going to nap once I have you comfortable," she said.

He used the last bit of his strength and yanked her on the bed. "Rest."

Hermione puffed and slumped on the bed, further away from him. He examined the witch but didn't have the fight to question it. Severus drifted off, and Hermione waited until she was positive before climbing from the mattress. She twitched her nose and went to work on mending the broken werewolf.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a mission. Likely the largest one she had taken on as of late. Hermione spent hours tending to Snape as he drifted in and out of sleep. She was grateful for his drowsiness. Rubbing ointment on your ex-Professor is much easier when he isn't conscious than when he is.

That also gave the witch ample time to examine him: scars and oddities, the large bite over his shoulder. Severus Snape without his battish robes and scowl wasn't an awful monster, but a man. He was lean but not unhealthily so. There were plenty of reasons her childhood fear of the man was shattered after the full moon.

Hermione was focused on her task of reapplying the ointment to his torso when the afternoon arrived. She had grazed on some snacks from her care bag, but was starving and hoped he recovered enough for her to make food. Her fingers glided with the salve over the crest of his chest and down his stomach when she felt her hair stand on end.

"You work tirelessly," Snape mused.

"It makes for a better recovery," Hermione responded.

"You're very diligent," he hummed and squirmed.

Hermione paused her work and reached for his arms, dragging the last of the ointment from her fingers. "It took plenty of time and research to find out what works for werewolves," Hermione said as she climbed from the bed.

Severus watched her as she snagged up a towel and wiped off her fingers before reaching for a vial.

"Take this now, and I'll go make some food," Hermione declared as she offered the potion.

He took a substantial breath and groaned. "I feel less rubbish than last month. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Hermione beamed as he took the vial.

"Will this continue as long as I'm a werewolf?" He inquired after drinking the potion.

Hermione's eyebrows bunched together as she examined him. "What? The routine? Well, if it's too invasive, then no," she blushed.

"It isn't."

"Oh, alright," Hermione puffed as she shifted on her feet.

"It's too late for decorum, Miss Granger," he retorted with the hint of a smirk.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ha, ha, very funny."

"Hermione!"

Shite.

Her face paled as Severus sat up.

"Don't come out," she hissed and rushed off out of the room.

"I'm coming, keep your shirt on," Hermione called as she ran down the staircase.

The witch twitched her nose as she landed on the bottom floor and crossed her arms. "What? I'm busy with a situation and told you not to bother me when I'm here," she growled.

Ginny waved her hand in the air and groaned. "You don't ever skip work. Harry told me you left early yesterday, and you wouldn't be in today. The only time you come here is when you're digging through books. What is going on?" Ginny questioned with a firm glare.

Hermione puffed and shook out her hair. "I needed a personal day. What's wrong with that?"

"If you're sick and not telling us, I'm going to curse you, Granger," Ginny warned while pointing her index finger at Hermione. "Mum hasn't seen you in months. No one is sure what you do on the full moon. What is going on?"

"I believe I can answer that for you, Mrs. Potter," Severus's voice drifted into the entrance hall.

Hermione attempted to remain calm. What the fuck was he doing now? As Hermione turned toward the Potion Master, her cheeks flooded with color. He stayed in the red plaid pajama pants and had on a white shirt. So not Severus Snape.

"Wait," Ginny blinked. "Are you two," she paused.

"Yes," Severus announced.

Hermione's eye grew wide as she glanced back at him. "What?"

"Yeah, what?" Ginny voiced.

"I made her an offer she couldn't refuse," Severus murmured with hints of a grin.

Hermione turned to argue the validity of that when Snape's hand landed on her hip. It was a tender caress and visibly a show of the type of what he was talking about. His body was closer now, and Hermione swallowed before meeting her friend's gaze.

"You came to Grimmauld for what?" Ginny questioned, still flabbergasted by his statement.

"If you have to ask, it likely isn't proper to reveal," Severus purred.

He oozed sex, and that was just not the man Hermione knew. Did she fall asleep over a muggle romance novel? What the bloody hell was going on?!

"Um, well," Ginny sputtered. "I suppose that happened quite fast."

Snape shifted and pressed his free hand to Hermione's shoulder. "We have an insatiable need," he paused. "For books. It was very likely to happen when reveling over the translated copy of magical herbs in Egyptian culture."

It occurred to her exactly what he was doing. He was lining everything up, so she was situated for her family never to question it. Slithery, sly, Slytherin! Hermione smiled and shifted. Two could play this game.

"Oh, yes, how could I forget. Compatibility isn't based on attraction, but the mind. We've talked about this, Gin. Sev even agreed to come to have dinner with Harry next week."

His fingers tightened on her hip.

Ginny shook from her stupor and smiled. "That's good, I suppose. I mean, it's been so long since you've, well, since you showed interest in anyone. If this continues, I suggest breaking it to mum easy. She's going to hit the roof," she agreed.

Snape's grip was rough, but Hermione wasn't going to give in to her new stipulation.

"I don't know about that. Just our secret for now, alright? Maybe I can coax him to spend more time with Harry and the children," Hermione sighed and glanced back up at Severus. "Possibly?"

Snape drew a strained smile. "We'll see."

"Knowing Hermione, she won't let this up, Snape," Ginny giggled and puffed. "Well, now that your secret is out, can you please not scare me again? I was worried you were bitten."

"No, I wasn't, Gin. I'm fairly careful with my endeavors."

Ginny's brow knitted as she folded her arms together. "Well, it just takes once. You won't always have Kingsley there to save you."

"I know, Gin. I promise. I haven't been on task for full moons in months," Hermione reassured her.

"Good, well, come over and see me later so we can talk about this. Goodbye, Snape," Ginny waved.

Severus waved with his hand on her shoulder. "Goodday, Mrs. Potter."

With that, the redhead left out the front door.

Hermione attempted to yank from his grip, but he pulled her close and secured the witch. "You have some bloody nerve," he hissed.

"I have bloody nerve? You just told my best friend we're shagging!" Hermione snapped as she struggled against him.

He snarled and pressed her firmly against him. "Enough. If you would stop your whinging, I would explain to you why."

"Oh, I know why," Hermione panted. "A cover story, so my friends think I'm fucking some bloke instead of attempting to cure him!"

Severus ducked his face next to her ear as she desisted with her struggle. "This will make our lives tenfold easier if you stop resisting this," he whispered.

"I never asked for this, Snape," Hermione growled.

"I will concede to your request for dinner at Mr. Potter's if you stop," he murmured.

Hermione waited.

"And I will come to your flat instead of making you leave the comfort and security of your home while we dive into my research," he added.

"And?" Hermione murmured.

Snape groaned and released her. "And I will make it my priority to respect your boundaries. If," he stopped.

"If?" Hermione pivoted to glare at him.

"If you tell me why you're afraid of me," he finished.

Hermione puffed and scrubbed her face. "I'm not afraid of you. I'm afraid of werewolves."

Severus blinked, and then his eyebrows sunk. "Why?"

"Because I was beaten, tied up, and nearly turned because of one," Hermione puffed. "He's in Azkaban now, but the attack he planned when he realized I was changing his advocate from me to a wizard. _That_ is why I suggested someone else do this, Severus."

Snape scowled and crossed his arms. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Hermione mumbled. "Kingsley never got my check-in Patronus and was able to get there in time. This was back before the bill was struck, so we kept it under wraps."

"It isn't fine," he sighed and reached to touch her cheek.

Hermione allowed it and closed her eyes as a single tear escaped her lids.

"I promise you," He paused and ran his fingers under her chin. When their eyes met, he nodded. "I will never promote ill will to your person. I apologize for my aggression last night."

"I was in the wrong for being so potent. The smell of it puts werewolves on edge. I was just so worried," Hermione whispered.

"I don't promise things I don't intend to keep. As long as you're servicing me with my dilemma, you will not be harmed by man nor beast," he spoke with a firm nod.

Hermione breathed and licked her lips. "Thank you."

The moment swelled and passed as Hermione pulled from him and smiled. "Let me make you something to eat, and we'll see about getting you home."

Snape rocked his head. "Alright, but when will we start my research?"

Hermione puffed and groaned. "Severus, you're going to drive me mental. Even wounded, you still insist on pressing forth?"

"From what Mrs. Potter assured me of, you're quite similar."

The witch groaned and waved for him to follow to the dining room. "Well, I've always been that way."

"So have I."

"We'll start tomorrow after I've finished with work," Hermione agreed as she marched toward the stove.

Snape settled on the bench and winced. After his exertion to set the plan in motion, he found himself quite fatigued. However, he wouldn't give her that victory.

"That sounds excellent. I will be over at seven," Snape said.

"How do you take your tea?" Hermione asked as she poured hot water into a teapot.

"Cream, one sugar," he mumbled.

Hermione nodded and prepped their cups. He observed her flickering about the stove, cooking without magic. It was a curiosity for the Potion Master. "Why are you cooking like that?"

"Because similar to you, I'm knackered after the full moon. Not nearly as wounded, but it takes plenty of energy to heal a werewolf. It's easier just to cook as my mother taught me."

"Fair point."

Hermione glanced over a few times to see Severus focused intently on her work. It made her feel self-conscious and on display. Tugging down her t-shirt and straightening her sweats, Hermione brought him his tea.

"Thank you," he murmured.

"You're welcome," she mumbled and returned to the food.

"When did you go shopping?"

"I brought over my groceries in my bag. I had a chest in there with a frost charm," Hermione announced.

"Undetectable extension?" Snape questioned.

"Yes," Hermione smiled.

He bobbed his head and sipped his tea. "You've always been insufferably intelligent."

"Why thank you, Severus," Hermione gasped with sarcastic happiness as she covered her mouth. "I've always wanted your praise."

"You are a praise seeker, however," he remarked.

That caused the witch to scowl as her cheeks bloomed with color. "I am not."

"Oh, Miss Granger, you certainly are. You fumbled after professors' praises, and I'm quite positive you do for your superiors as well," Severus noted.

"Maybe some professors could have actually praised more than their houses," Hermione retorted as she flipped the hotcake with a spatula.

"I could have, I chose not to," Snape responded.

Hermione batted her hair from her neck and groaned. "You've always been ruthlessly rude."

"Usually," he agreed with a small smile.

"Well, your secret is safe with me," Hermione snorted and plated the food.

She reached the table with his plate and a bottle of syrup. She retrieved the butter and nodded before returning to make hers.

"What is this in here?" Snape questioned at the dark spots before nibbling on the bacon.

"Chocolate chips," Hermione mumbled. "Remus used to say chocolate helped."

Severus scowled and puffed. "Ah, yes, Lupin. His expertise is missed."

"Agreed," Hermione sighed.

He tilted his head and examined the witch. There was now a hint of sadness on the air as she plated more bacon. "You were fond of him despite his condition?"

Hermione rocked her head and exhaled. "Remus was quite special, condition or not. He showed me it was alright to be different. It was the first time someone outside my parents told me I was remarkable due to my intelligence, and I valued that within him as well. He was a mentor, I suppose. That's why I started my projects to recover and assist the werewolf population. Teddy loves that I named it after him," She finished with a bright smile.

Severus's frown only grew as he chewed. "Tell me," he paused and sipped his tea. "Do you happen to find intelligence more attractive than being socially viable?"

"What?" Hermione huffed as she took her finger to mouth. "Bacon grease," she explained when he grimaced.

"Intellect over being socially viable?"

Hermione twitched her nose as she brought her plate and teacup to the table. "Well, since we are traveling down this rather forbidden road of comparisons," She sighed and pondered while sitting. "Yes, intellect is more of an attractive trait."

"Even against the grain of normalcy?" Severus questioned further.

Hermione pinched her expression and breathed. "These are very intrusive questions, Severus."

"I understand," he agreed.

She groaned and waved her fork in the air. "What's the point of falling into social standards if we never excel as a species? We have so much more to give than social pressured acceptance. Yes, I believe intelligence is vastly more vital than being socially viable."

"I agree," he said before taking another bite.

Hermione slanted her head as she examined him. "Is there a reason for your questions?"

"No," he shrugged. "I simply was amused at your praises for Lupin despite his lack of success."

"He was fairly successful in his own rite," Hermione huffed. "He had friends, was a professor at Hogwarts, taught amazingly well, was married, and had a son. By anyone's standards, he was a success story for," she paused and winced.

"For being a werewolf," Severus finished. "Yes, I agree. For being a werewolf, he was marginally more successful than his kind."

"Your kind," Hermione spat.

His eyes narrowed as he set down his silverware. "What makes you more upset? The fact that I'm right about the limitations of werewolves, or that you built your entire fantasy off of his intelligence?"

"Don't nail your fears to my memories of a man who appreciated the art of wit," Hermione growled.

"I'm not," He snorted. "The fact that I'm now a werewolf gives you permission to anoint me as well."

Hermione stood from the bench and howled. "How dare you!"

"Did you happen to have fancied Lupin as well?"

Hermione stomped from the room and screamed as she marched up the staircase. Severus pinched his expression as he listened to her slam the master bedroom door. His tongue clearly had a mind of its own. Everything was going so well, why did it spur him to hear her praising Lupin so furiously?


	5. Chapter 5

Things were strained between them, yet Hermione still was positive he was safely inside before disappearing. She knew better than to lash out and treat him horribly. She wasn't a miserable prat, he was. He was holding prejudice against a man only because he was Gryffindor and a marauder.

That put Hermione in a shit mood as she worked the following day. Everything set her off. Nothing made her feel an ounce of satisfaction. She was just… angry. Perhaps she thought he was changing into someone more understanding after their previous conversations. She was wrong.

"I don't know what's been eating you, Granger, but it's giving me the skeevies," Blaise grumbled as he kicked up his feet. "You smell furious."

"Absolutely nothing," Hermione snipped as she snapped more paperwork down on her desk. "Arrogant, self-righteous, arsehole of a man," Hermione grumbled.

"I hope you're not talking about me. I gave all that shit up," He smirked.

"No," Hermione huffed. "Just someone I've," she paused and grimaced. They weren't seeing each other. They weren't shagging. Why the hell was she so angry with him?

"Oh," Blaise chuckled. "He didn't floo you back?"

"No," Hermione sighed. "He insulted someone I care about."

That part was genuine.

Blaise waved his hand in the air and rolled his eyes. "He'll make it up to you. If you're as feisty in bed as you are at work, I'm positive he'll swallow his pride."

Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes. "You're ridiculous."

"I know, but that's why I'm your favorite werewolf," he smirked.

"Favorite werewolf alive," Hermione clarified.

"Ah, yes, Professor Lupin. Lupinus Outreach would not be the same without you," Blaise smiled.

Hermione beamed and exhaled. "No, it wouldn't. Hey, how has your advocate been treating you?"

Blaise winced and lifted his hand, wobbling it from side to side. "He's still green."

"I'll make sure if he has any questions to remedy it," Hermione agreed.

"That's why I'm here, to weed out the new recruits," he puffed. "When are you going actually to be my advocate, Granger?"

"After the comment on my behind in my skirt, never," She smirked.

Blaise hit his chest and groaned. "You wound my wolfish pride, and yet you still won't let me take you out, but you shag some arrogant, self-righteous, arsehole?"

Hermione's cheeks were blooming with color as she hummed. "Well, things happen."

"Nothing more than a pet project then? Oh, well, fine," Zabini groaned.

Hermione exhaled and tilted her head. "We've worked well together for five years. There's been so much," she stopped.

"No, I get it," he smirked and removed his feet to lean over her desk. "You're still scared of the beast."

Her cheeks darkened as she puffed. "Well, no, it isn't that."

"Give it a rest, Zabini. She knows the witches you sleep with," Harry's voice entered the room.

Hermione snorted and glanced at the door to see her best friend smiling.

"Potter, it's always pleasant to smell you. You absolutely reek of children," Zabini snickered.

Harry's grin evolved as he winked. "Absolute madness. I was hoping I could steal my friend away for a moment before she's out for the evening."

Zabini waved Hermione off. "We're just shooting the quaffle. I'm alright," he grumbled.

Hermione collected her things and wandered over to Blaise. "Don't hurt yourself with that ego," she teased and touched his shoulder.

"As long as you don't forget who's your favorite," he responded and winked.

Hermione shouldered her bag and walked with Harry out into the corridor. He was walking with his hands in his robes. So, it was going to be that kind of conversation.

"Well," Harry started. "Gin told me something weird yesterday."

"Are you having twins?" Hermione smirked.

Harry paled as he glanced at her. "Did Gin say she was pregnant again? How?"

Hermione laughed and shook her head. "I was teasing you, Harry."

"Oh," He huffed through a smile. "Okay."

His discomfort was evident, and it was making her cringe.

"What is it that she told you?"

Harry licked his lips and shifted his robes. "That you and Severus," he stopped to glance at her.

"We are what?"

"Well, you know?" He asked.

"That we're sleeping together?" Hermione responded.

Harry's cheeks burned in the lightening of the hallway. "So, that's really happening?"

"No, he just came out and told her because he wanted to see what she'd do," Hermione snorted.

Harry was now close to eggplant in color. "She said he was in pajamas. I didn't even think he owned a pair..."

"Usually, he sleeps in his robes from what I gather," Hermione laughed while shaking her head. "Of course he does, Harry."

"How did that even happen?"

Hermione exhaled, and her nose wiggled as she thought. "He's extraordinarily intelligent. Likely more so than me. With a bit of wine and some rather heated debating over the meaning to the diction of a translation in a book, it just happened." Lie, lie, lie… lie through your teeth.

"I could see that," Harry mumbled. "He is quite smart, but I thought you hated him."

"I never hated him, Harry. I disliked his mannerisms and the way he always has to be right. He's a true pox when it comes to emotions because logic is his field of study, so he finds emotions weak. However, there are subtle layers of true kindness that he displays, and it can be disarming."

That wasn't quite a lie. Well, no, actually, that was true. Hermione scowled as she chewed her lip.

"He's also oddly human. I mean that in a sense that through the guise he displays, there's this sense of unworthiness he holds onto," Hermione added and shifted her hair. "And he's decent looking without his disdainful robes."

"Okay, okay, point taken," Harry huffed.

Hermione inwardly shook and was stunned by her own revelation. "Yes, so that's why," she said.

"I mean, er, as long as you're happy," Harry said. "We always thought you'd see a professor type, but never in my mind did I see you with Severus Snape."

"Me either," Hermione grumbled. "But he was most unwilling to let my trepidations halt him."

"So, about dinner," Harry nodded. "I like the idea and think we should plan for it next Friday. It gives you plenty of time to bolster him into doing it."

Hermione smiled and touched his arm. "I will."

Harry's nose twitched as he breathed. "Hermione, this is a bit odd, right?"

"The queerest thing I've ever said," She agreed.

He breathed and shrugged before laughing. "Stranger things have happened. Ron married Pansy."

"But Ron didn't shag his professor," Hermione murmured.

Harry's blush returned as he choked on a mix of a laugh and groan. "Merlin, Hermione, that is up there."

They stopped at the fireplace, and she sighed. "Yes, it is. Now, I'm going to go have dinner with Severus. So, please tell your wife to wait until tomorrow to drag out the details of my weekend?"

"Ceasefire until tomorrow, got it," Harry mumbled as he ran a hand through his hair.

Hermione leaned to him and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Harry Potter."

"I love you too," he beamed and touched her cheek. "Please don't let him hurt you. I only have one Hermione Granger to look out for me."

"He has another thing coming if he thinks he's going to hurt me," Hermione snorted as she pulled away. "I know his weakness."

"Which is what?"

"He cannot stand to be wrong," Hermione smiled and waved before leaving through the floo.

* * *

Hermione sighed as she stepped out of her shower and shook out her wet curls. It was far more satisfactory at the end of her workday than the beginning. She checked her watch and scrunched her nose. Twenty minutes until Severus was supposed to be here.

She snatched up her towel and huffed as she dried off and walked from her bathroom. The witch wasn't looking forward to dealing with his grumpy attitude tonight.

"You're dripping on the carpet," A deep tone interrupted her thoughts.

Hermione gasped and clung the towel closer to her body as she glared at the intruder. "Merlin, Severus! You're not supposed to be here yet! How did you even get into my flat?"

He smirked while watching her writhe in mortification. "I decided I didn't want to wait."

"Well, fine, keep your secrets. Out," Hermione ordered and paced to the door.

He lingered at the door jam. "I brought you something," Snape murmured.

"Fine, that's good and well, but I need to get dressed," Hermione retorted and gestured for him to leave the doorway.

"You're not curious what it is?"

Hermione folded her arms over her chest and puffed. "What is it?"

"In circumstances such as this, isn't one supposed to guess?"

She was reaching her wits' end with him already. "When I'm not nearly starks, and you aren't gawking at me, of course."

His brow deepened, but he lingered. "I have not once gawked in my life."

"Really?" She puffed and tore her towel from her frame.

Severus eyed the witch, and his pale cheeks evolved to a rather dark pink as his lips peeled open.

"Point proven, you have, now get out!" She spat.

Snape pulled from the doorway and watched the naked witch slam the door. Hermione groaned and shook her head. What was she thinking? She had to prove him wrong in that instant?

Snatching up her clothing, she yanked on something presentable before toweling her hair. He was so frustrating. He just didn't understand much about boundaries. Although, she didn't help matters by throwing off her towel so cavalier just to prove a ridiculous point.

When she exited her bedroom, Severus was sitting on the couch with a glass of wine.

"I'm sorry I yelled," Hermione sighed.

"No, it's quite alright," he murmured. "I was being persistent," he finished with a smirk.

Hermione groaned and tossed her damp locks from her cheeks. "I had a bad day."

"Why?" Severus questioned before sipping his glass and crossing his legs. He seemed quite comfortable in her space.

"You actually," Hermione scowled. "What you said yesterday hurt my feelings. You disrespected someone I care about."

Snape nodded and thinned his lips. "I was insensitive and quite rude. My deepest apologies that I inflicted pain and anger out of my own frustrations."

Hermione eased her posture. "You were angry that I was speaking so kindly about a group that hurt you. I'm sorry you went through that, but they weren't those men to us."

"No," Snape shook his head. "I was irrationally frustrated. It has been happening quite a bit lately."

Hermione exhaled and scratched her neck. "It's normal to have extreme emotions with your condition."

Severus bent around the arm of the sofa and set down a bag on the table. "I brought you an apology."

Hermione's lips curled as she approached the gift and opened the bag. "You bought me brownies?"

"I made you brownies," he corrected her.

She dug the container out and beamed. "That's very thoughtful. Apology accepted."

He gestured to the empty space on the sofa before pouring her a glass. "I promise, no more than one tonight," he said through a stifled smile.

Hermione laughed and shook her head before peeling off the lid of the container. "Well, at least I'm home."

He sipped his wine as she nibbled on one of the sweets and hummed. "This is amazing. You blew Molly's double chocolate brownies out of the sky," she moaned.

"I happen to enjoy cooking as much as potions," he mused.

Hermione sighed through a mouthful and swallowed. "Severus, if you cook like this, I won't mind half as much finding this cure."

Snape watched her devour the brownie and hid his grin with his wine glass. It was more than a little amusing to see the witch let down her guard.

Hermione set the container down with one more treat in her hand and her wine in the other. "So, where are we going to start? The beginning? Latest breakthroughs?"

"We have time, finish your dessert," he voiced.

She beamed after sipping her wine. "I've come to an interesting musing," Hermione began.

"Which is?"

"When you're not a prat, I am enjoying your company, Severus," She laughed.

"Me a prat?" He snorted through a stifled smirk.

"Completely," Hermione rolled her eyes.

Snape bent toward her and ran a thumb along her cheek, catching a smudge from the brownie. "Occasionally, I'm decent, correct?"

Hermione's face bloomed as she blinked at him. "Yes, of course," she huffed. "Occasionally," she added.

"Better than ruthlessly rude," He voiced.

Hermione laughed and shook out her damp curls. "You've always been ruthlessly rude. However, you do have your finer moments."

Severus broke the tension in the room by leaning over the arm once again and producing a box. "When you're ready, I have an idea."

"What type of idea?"

"It has to do with lunar magic and the differences between animagi and lycanthropy," He stated.

Hermione finished her brownie and sipped her wine. "Alright, let me hear it."

That went on for hours as they began the strenuous process of finding a decent path to take for a cure. Sometime in the evening, as Hermione was reviewing his notes, she nodded off against him. Snape had lifted the small witch with ease before depositing her in bed. He left, but not before pushing stray curls from her cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have been awesome! I'm so thrilled everyone is enjoying themselves. This next chapter I give you a bit of a different texture. Welcoming a new point of view. The inner workings of a werewolf.

Severus was sitting at his desk with a quill in hand as he glanced at her feminine writing. The page still smelt of her. This floral, sweet mixture that reminded him of wildflowers. Fields of them, with fruit blooms in the distance, and a pond. He closed his eyes, and the imagery was potent as his fingers glided on sunkissed flesh.

Sighs of contentment. Soft pleas for more in her polite tone. His name flowing from her lips. His mouth on her neck with teeth nearing penetration. Severus recoiled from the vision now tainted by his less than agreeable nature. This beast sat in the back of his mind and was rather vocal about certain aspects of his life—the most recent, Miss Hermione Granger.

It had been so since seeing her within the apothecary, and now it demanded its pound of flesh. Panting and huffing for relief and consummation. The darkened monster pressed for more than just ogling, and Severus wasn't willing to participate in that disruption.

The Potion Master grunted and swiped up his cigarette. A horrid habit, but one that seemed to tame his anxiety due to his furry situation. The noxious chemicals subdued the mental pacing and restlessness enough to remain focused.

It was a deliberate gesture, setting the poisonous object back into the ashtray and returning to his latest bout of symptoms. Her idea. If he recorded them and she was able to decipher some of his problems, then she could assist when he is having moments of insanity—her word, not his. Severus Snape had never had bouts of madness in his life.

Well, untrue. In a sense that Severus had to curb his frustrations of her being in his dwelling. Her scent has lingered for days and caused moments of mouth-watering and heart-racing induced want. Without this fucking condition, he would have never thought twice about the witch.

**Lies, Severus.**

Fine, maybe he wouldn't have fantasized about her.

**Better.**

At least, he wouldn't have remotely compelled her to spend time with him.

**Exactly.**

He scrunched his nose at the battle of both sides. She had told him this was a reality, but it didn't manifest a voice until after the full moon. It was more beast than intelligence prior. Now, it was this inner voice next to his own intimate dialogue.

Snatching up the cigarette, he dragged a long inhale before lounging in his chair. She was a student. Not just a blip in the flow of years, but for a substantial time. One doesn't prey on the innocent.

**Says you.**

Severus winced. He would hate to have to confess she was correct. This would have been far easier had she been a wizard and not a witch. This obsession was going to hurt her, and he refused to break a promise.

**Then don't and take the hanging fruit from the tree. Bite into it.**

Devilish condition. Provoking concepts that are disruptive, unkind, and abhorrent. The thought did beg to be pondered, however. Would this have been a passing musing or more had he not been inflicted? He puffed once again as the smoke circled his face. She was remarkably intelligent, more so than any witch he'd known. It was extremely attractive to speak to her and watch her mind sway within the ocean of her thoughts.

She was a child. He repeated that in his mind and shook his head. He's far too old, dysfunctional, and unconventional for the witch. He would have _never_ crossed the lines that he had with this condition.

**Or so you say.**

Snape snarled and jammed the cigarette out in the ashtray. Absolute bullshit. He would _never_ have. There are lines, walls, barriers more significant than mountains, _never_ to cross; this was one of them. Even if she drips of liquid ecstasy from her pores. Or the very smell of her perpetuates his need to hoard her away like a niffler with gold.

**Actions are louder than words.**

Severus growled and stood from his chair. Enough, beast, leave me alone, he would repeat.

**Never again, Severus.**

Snape howled and heaved his chair at the wall, snapping the object to pieces. Oh, no… His heart-rate jumped as his mouth filled with saliva. The nauseous build in his gut created a reflex of dread as he panted and bellowed a roar of pure frustration. Stumbling to the fireplace, his mind feeling intoxicated, he tossed in floo powder.

* * *

Hermione was giggling as she shook her head. Ginny was all caught up and surprisingly supportive. It was an odd circumstance and even more so that it wasn't true, but here they were. Ginny supported her shagging Severus Snape.

"It is quite funny when you think about it. You could have a bit of fun with his steely personality and make him role play with you," Ginny suggested.

Hermione's cheeks were flaming as she waved. "No, no, and no, Gin! It's mental to even think about."

"How is he? I always felt he'd be the type that would ask before completion," Ginny mused.

Hermione gulped and gnawed on her lower lip. "He's quite commanding."

Ginny's face lit up as she gasped. "Merlin, Hermione, he is your type, isn't he?"

"A bit," Hermione mumbled.

The redhead shifted, and hummed. "It's good. I never thought you'd be one to settle for a wizard our age. You're mature, intelligent, and can't stand to be the alpha in a relationship. You do enough of that at work. It's good that you have an outlet."

"This is not a relationship," Hermione reminded her with a puff.

"It's a start. You haven't had something that was just yours, away from the world's eyes, and intimate for years. He captivates your mind, and from what you've told me, you stimulate his as well. It's a very evenly matched pairing."

"He was our professor," Hermione offered.

"And now you're an adult woman with needs beyond house points. He didn't raise you; he just taught potion brewing," Ginny countered with a shrug. "You were never going to be satisfied with someone conventional. You're not a witch-meets-wizard-and-falls-in-love kind of woman. You're looking for someone who will always remain a mental sparring partner."

"Point taken," Hermione laughed with blooming cheeks.

Ginny exhaled and bobbed her head. "Now, I have to go check on my husband and get the children to bed."

Hermione bent to her friend and kissed Ginny's cheek. "I love you."

"I most certainly love you, Granger," Ginny growled and cupped Hermione's cheeks. "Never forget it."

Hermione laughed and shook her head. "Never."

The redhead left through the fireplace, and Hermione sighed. It was work lying to her family, but part of her enjoyed it. She fancied having a bit more substance than her usual conversations about work. That caused her to shake her head; she was building an unhealthy fantasy.

When the fireplace went off again, Hermione stood and scowled at the green flames before the form gliding through. Severus stumbled and gasped as he appeared.

"Severus!" Hermione exclaimed and rushed to him. "Are you hurt?"

He took her cheek within his fingers and puffed. "Consent to me kissing you."

Hermione's eyes widened as he was practically pushed into her for support. "It's not healthy for you," she stopped when he groaned.

"Please consent."

"I'm your advocate, I can't," she murmured and attempted to pull away.

"Then why do you smell like you want to?" He questioned through a narrow gaze.

"Because I do," Hermione mumbled.

He didn't ask again. Severus growled and kissed her with furious power. She squeaked and then moaned into his mouth as he found a surface to press her against. It was heady, and the beast in the back of his mind egged him to continue. Panting and grumbling with urgency at her natural ability to comply.

Severus broke the kiss and nosed her neck, inhaling her enthralling scent. His secret place of peace. Had he known this is what it smelt like, he likely would have done this sooner. His lips touched her neck, and she shuddered in an unpleasant manner.

He stopped.

"Severus, are you done?" Her voice quivered.

"Done?" He whispered.

"With your episode. I'd like to take a beat and explore what set you off," Hermione's voice was careful.

She reeked of fear… Severus disengaged and grimaced. He had caused her to be afraid of him. Straightening his form, he took in her posture. She was huddled against the wall with her arms encircling her torso like a shield. Hermione was terrified.

"I'm sorry," he breathed.

Hermione didn't meet his gaze. "It isn't you. It's me."

"No, it's me," Snape huffed. "It's that I'm a werewolf, and your valid concern for safety is correct."

"I swear, I trust you, it's that," she inhaled and rolled her neck. "If we do this now, it could end poorly for us. It could cause you to regret and do destructive things from that."

"Regret? As in what would that pertain to?"

"Me," Hermione's voice was barely an audible whisper.

His brows were nearly blocking his eyes. "How could that ever be possible?"

"Because you don't want me, Severus. No one does. That's why I've been alone for so long. No one wants damaged goods," Hermione sighed and relaxed her posture. "I understand that you feel this way now, but it is just your condition."

His cheeks were heated beacons as she confessed her plight. Hermione Granger believed she was undesirable. Why?

"I'm not positive I understand," Snape voiced.

"It's simple, really," Hermione murmured. "I'm never going to be what someone wants beyond a single night. My broken pieces are missing and shattered, and with that comes the understanding that no one could ever love that."

It was heartbreaking. "Which is why you place order and routine in your life," He sighed.

Hermione bobbed her head. "Correct."

"How can I assist?" Severus questioned.

Hermione blinked and straightened her back. "Assist?"

"How can I help you? What can I do for you to supplement this need?"

"Be my companion; that's all I ask," Hermione smiled.

Severus motioned agreement and shifted on his feet. "That is an easily obtained goal."

She smiled that one particular smile that meant so much. It meant that what he said struck her with relief and joy. It meant that she knew he was earnest in his declaration. It meant that she genuinely did trust him.

"Would you like some tea? We can talk about books to ease your tension. Were you lonely? If you ever feel that build, you can come over, and we can abate it," Hermione chattered as she walked toward her teapot on the table.

"No matter the time?"

She snorted and rolled her eyes. "Even at two in the morning, Severus. I'm here for you. You aren't alone anymore."

**You are never alone.**

Severus batted away the grumblings of the dejected beast and moved to sit down. He glanced down at the glasses on the table and scowled. Hermione noted his object of scrutiny and huffed.

"Ginny was over, and I had to explain how our weekend went," Hermione declared as she removed the glasses.

That explains the scent of children. Severus nodded and reclined. "How did our weekend go?"

"Stellar, you're a decent partner," Hermione smirked as she poured the tea.

"I hope you didn't embellish too much."

"Enough to keep her happy and seem realistic. You're quite commanding, but I don't mind it as much anymore," Hermione teased and sat down next to him.

"Commanding? Is that where your praise seeking drive stems from? The need for authority?" His smile was uncharacteristically predatory.

Hermione's cheeks flooded with color as she hemmed. "Maybe, but we were talking about the falseness of my night, not anything adjacent to my personality."

"I find this conversation more suited," Severus said before sipping his tea.

"Well, tough, because I'm not going to divulge into my wants and needs after you stuck your tongue down my throat," She snickered with a slant to her head.

"It was a decent kiss," He agreed.

Hermione exhaled with a smile. "Yes."

"It would be a shame not to have another."

Her eyes squinted at the grinning werewolf. "I will entertain your bantering only because I know you've had a rough evening."

"I will desist, but I plan on returning to this subject at a later date," He compromised.

"Doubtful, but let's not taint a decent evening for books. Shall I grab some of the lunar magic ones I have stored?" Hermione asked.

Severus rocked his head and watched the witch scurry from her seat. He examined the way that she stood on her toes to read the shelves and pluck volumes from their resting place. It was this dance that she subconsciously performed, and he was enlightened and enslaved by it. What wouldn't she do for him? Let him have her for one.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, this was an extremely rough chapter to write. I have a couple of pivotal warnings. There's going to be plenty of you that won't like this chapter, and that's fair. Nothing is outright said, but there's quite a bit of suggested dialog. 
> 
> The first warning: there is suggested sexual assault.  
> Second warning: there is suggested abortion. 
> 
> I apologize if this is heavy or triggersome for the readers. I don't like to give out spoilers usually, but for this stuff, I feel it's only appropriate. Please don't hate the players, just hate the writer. I hope this isn't too inconvenient for you, but victims of crimes that are suggested in this next chapter can suffer for ages. I hope you can still find your way through this fic.

Hermione was chewing on her thumbnail as she read through reports. She was on edge. It was the anniversary. Her eyes kept shooting to the clock in the office and back to her work. She needed just to focus.

There was a knock at the door and caused her to jump. Hermione glanced over to see Kingsley smiling and waved. "Good afternoon, Miss Granger," he said.

Hermione breathed and beamed. "Good afternoon, Minister."

"I was wondering, would you like to join me for lunch?" Kingsley questioned.

Hermione swallowed and bobbed her head. "Of course."

She snagged up her bag and exited the office with him, strolling down the hallway from her wing. It was silent, and the witch was positive; he was going to remain such. If anyone understood, it was him. They reached the fireplaces, and he nodded. "Same spot," he agreed.

Hermione motioned agreement, and they traveled in separate flames. The spot in question was a small hole in the wall wizard cafe that bordered some tiny town in Ireland. The Rusty Scales. It had no particular pull, other than it being the best place to hide from prying eyes.

Kingsley offered her a seat at the farthest back table toward the window before sitting. They always ordered the same thing every year. The house-elves never forgot them and never bothered to ask them what they were eating or drinking.

"How are you?" Kingsley finally asked.

Hermione puffed and forced a smile. "I'm alright."

"Just alright? How are you sleeping? Any more dreams?"

"Sometimes," Hermione murmured as she glanced out the window. "Thank you for always being so kind about it."

Kingsley sighed and touched her arm. "Hermione, we really should think about talking about it soon."

Their drinks arrived just as Hermione turned her eyes back to him. They were contorted and small. "I don't want to. Is that so wrong?"

"We have to because I know you've been caring for Severus Snape," Kingsley confessed.

Hermione's mouth fell ajar as she gasped. "How?"

"Well, for one, I know the werewolf responsible for biting him," Kingsley said.

"Who?"

Kingsley shook his head. "I can't reveal that to you while the case is still under investigation. However, I know you've taken it upon yourself to care for him. Which is a big step for you, but it's going to bring up gruesome memories," he sighed and stroked her arm.

Hermione chewed her lower lip before reaching for her tea with her free arm. "I know."

"When are we going to talk about what happened after? We sit here every year for the last four, and we pretend that what happened didn't harm you. That it was the good for the many and mistakes happen. That you chose the betterment of werewolves over yourself, and it cost you. When are we going to discuss it?"

"I don't know," Hermione puffed as she glanced out the window again.

Their croissants arrived with chocolate ice cream. Kingsley didn't relent as he patted her arm, drawing her attention back.

"We need to," he told her. "I'm sorry that he brutalized you. I'm sorry that on my watch, he did those things to you. I'm sorry that you had to make that choice so that he didn't haunt you for the rest of your life in someone else's eyes. But he's still haunting you the longer we don't talk."

Hermione's lower lip quivered as her eyes grew glassy. "I wonder if I made the right choice, Kingsley. Did I destroy a life to save one not worthy?"

"You _are_ worthy," he conveyed while rubbing her arm. "You _are_ allowed to make that choice. What happened to you was a crime against humanity. What happened was cruel, and to have made you live through those moments and agonize over your own stability would have ruined you."

The large tears dripped down her cheeks as she glanced down at the food. "It would have been almost four."

"And you likely would have been a husk of who you are. I'm sorry that I put you in the line of fire to be burned."

Her eyes glittered as she stared back at her Minister, friend, and most esteemed mentor. He held her deepest secret and knew her gravest grievances. "What do I do? I am nothing if I'm not still fighting for someone."

Kingsley inhaled and rubbed her skin. "My suggestion will make you uncomfortable, but I think you're ready to try."

"What?" she choked as her throat tightened from emotion.

"Tell someone," he suggested. "Tell someone who wasn't the cause for your torture. Explain what happened and tell them what you did to prevent further damage. Please, Hermione, I can't stand to see you such an intelligent woman so broken over a decision she made for herself. You're worthy. You're here for a reason, and your choice was difficult, but right for you."

Hermione silently wept as she tucked her face toward her chest. It was such a difficult day. It was the day she chose herself over someone else.

* * *

Severus twitched his nose and paced. He paced, and he stopped, and he paced some more. Hermione hadn't written all day. The last few days were decent, so he was positive he didn't upset her, right? Between letter exchanges and seeing her last night, things were palpable. They were companions. Why hasn't she written?

His fireplace crackled and flashed green. His eyes scanned the fire before Hermione's face appeared in the burning embers. "Severus," Hermione sighed.

"I was concerned, I hadn't heard for you all day," he declared, approaching the flames.

Her expression contorted, and she exhaled, causing flickering ash to trail from the fire. "I'm sorry, I've had a horrible day. I just was checking in with you. Are you alright?"

"What happened?"

"I'd rather not talk about it. It just was emotionally draining," Hermione murmured.

Something was off. Severus scowled and slanted his head while accumulating what he knew about the witch. Never, not once would she prefer to floo him instead of speaking face to face or through letters. There was something she was attempting to hide.

"Let me come over and assist," he nodded.

Hermione shook her face in the fire. "No, that's quite alright. I was just going to take a draught and head to bed."

"It's six o'clock," he hummed.

"Why do you make declining your presence so hard? I just need some time to myself," Hermione puffed.

"What do you have to hide?"

Her face had mutated to a mess of fiery lines as she grimaced. "Please, just let me be?"

"No," he said.

"Then come through," she whimpered and pulled from the fire.

Was she sobbing? Severus's neck hair rose, and his feet couldn't move fast enough. By the time he tossed powder into the flames and marched through, she had collapsed to the floor. The witch was crying into her hands as she sat on her calves on the ground.

He stood back. Fighting the instinct to crouch and end her sadness. She kneeled and howled and sniveled. The scent of profound grief swirled in the air around Hermione as she collapsed into a devastating mess.

She finally looked at him after the last fit of cries. Severus saw it. The anguish the witch held within that was eating away at her. "This is why I was avoiding you today. I can't be your strength. I have nothing left to give tonight," Hermione murmured.

The werewolf sunk to the floor, and his lips thinned. "If my estimations of you are correct, you won't speak about it," he voiced.

"Not tonight," she sniffled.

"Then how can I help?"

Hermione shuddered an intake of breath as she launched herself at him. "Hold me," she whimpered.

Snape rocked his head as he lifted the witch from the floor and made his way to the sofa. Sitting down with little effort, for the witch weighed next to nothing, he stroked her tresses as she curled into his form. Whatever plagued her, it was the culmination of grief that overtook her.

Hermione pressed her cheek to his chest and gripped his robes as if he were the only thing keeping her alive. Her weeping was quiet, but her body quaked and spasmed with heartsickness. The scent was inescapable and clouded the room with a heaviness that burnt his nose.

Even as her small form waged war with science and melded into him, attempting to escape her sadness, he wouldn't speak. This wasn't his moment for eloquent words or even murmurings of comfort. No, this was her soul crying out for another being to identify her. See her. Just invoke the life she was fighting so genuinely for against the dark. He had seen this before within himself.

All urges. All primal thoughts and demands were chained behind a door in his mind. He wouldn't allow anything to disturb the one moment he could offer selfless action. This wasn't about life, love, or even destruction. This was about resurrection—the foundation of renewing a broken piece of one's self.

Her crying had stopped, and moments ticked by, only counted by the sound of the clock on the mantle. Severus did not move. Hermione's grip eased, and she traced the creases with her fingers. It was an action that seemed so small and fragile. Severus had forgotten how breakable she could be with how fierce she retained her presence. This was Hermione Granger after the layers were peeled from her many barriers.

"Thank you, Severus," she breathed.

He could touch her again. The emotional storm had calmed. The werewolf with delicacy grazed her hand with his fingertips. Barely touching, he trailed down her wrist and thumbed her hand. It grounded her. She was still alive.

"Would you like me to make dinner for you?" He whispered.

She shook her head. "Can we just remain like this a moment longer?"

He rocked his head, and Hermione eased her contorted pose. Severus slid his arm under her bunched legs and maneuvered her in a more comfortable position. It was likely the most tender moment that Snape had with her to date. Hermione had coiled her arms around his neck and tucked under his chin while he secured her. She was safe.

"Do you feel alright?" He murmured.

"I feel hungover," she mumbled.

"How long have you been crying today?"

"Since I've been home."

"What did you eat today?"

"A croissant and some ice cream," She puffed.

Severus fought back the spark of annoyance. "That's all?"

She rocked her head.

"Did you want me to run you a bath before I cook dinner?"

"You don't have to," Hermione mumbled.

"I do, you have to eat."

Hermione sighed and traced the hair on the nape of his neck. "Alright."

She mustered up enough strength to extend her torso and kiss his cheek. "Thank you, Severus. You saved my life tonight," Hermione murmured next to his ear.

He knew that. Not in a smug or arrogant fashion, but from one survivor to another. There was a story he was not privy to, but after tonight, she possibly would share. Vicious are the wounds carried by the strong. They tend to kill you the slowest.

Severus gained his bearings and lifted them from the sofa before cradling the witch. Hermione clung to his shoulders and closed her eyes. Full trust. He managed a smile as she exhaled and pressed against him.

"It isn't often you are without words, Miss Granger," he teased.

Hermione opened her eyes and scrunched her nose. "You're actually doing something nice, Severus. I'm speechless."

He set the witch on the toilet seat and began to run the faucet. "I won't be commanding tonight," Snape smiled back at her.

Hermione had taken some tissue to her nose and blew with a grimace before rolling her eyes. "You know, that's going to be a problem if it becomes your new prod. We are falsely sleeping together as far as my family is concerned."

"A true crime," Severus tutted. "I can't imagine what type of chaos would ensue if Molly Weasley were to find out."

Hermione gasped and shook her index finger at him. "Don't you even threaten that, Severus. I will turn your hair white."

After plugging the drain, he stood and glanced in the mirror down his nose. "You're correct. I wouldn't look decent with white hair."

She laughed and shook her head. "I mean it. Do not even tease about that. Molly will send me howlers for weeks and attempt to find a way to poison you."

"Well, she would have to do plenty of research. I know a bit about countering most common poisons."

Hermione rolled her eyes as she smirked. "You're impossible."

"I know," he agreed and flicked his fingers at her. "Get up."

Hermione pinched her expression. "I thought you weren't going to be commanding."

"I'm not. I'm strongly suggesting."

Hermione sighed and stood up.

He turned around and gestured to the tub. "Get in."

She groaned, and soon, the sound of clothes rustling to the ground followed. Severus smirked to himself as he eyed the witch's form climb into view before dropping out of sight. The water splashed and announced her compliance.

"Put in the vials, I know you have several there," he continued.

Hermione didn't make a sound as she completed his _strongly suggested_ request. Her moan gave way to the knowledge that she had finished, that was when Severus turned around. The water was opaque and filled with bubbles. The Potion Master reached over and shut off the faucet before ducking down to her eye level.

"Better?"

Hermione exhaled with a smile. "You're trying, Severus."

"I know."

She pulled to the rim closest to him. "You are also my hero," she murmured through curled lips.

Severus raised his hand and paused a moment as if approaching a wounded animal. His fingers caressed her hair before gliding down her jawline, running his thumb against her cheekbone. The length of his fingers danced just under her jaw and against her neck.

"Let me take care of you tonight," he spoke with a gentle tone.

"Alright," she conceded with a single nod.

Severus raced his thumb once more over her cheekbone before retracting his touch. He straightened his form and moved to leave.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" She asked with a small voice.

"Yes, I will stay," he agreed and left the bathroom to go cook dinner.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione's hearing was the first notable sense to bring her back to the land of the living. There was the sound of scratching. Nothing intrusive or even unpleasant, but it was new for her in her flat. Her fingers searched for her bed partner, and she was greeted with warmth at her fingertips.

"Give me just a moment, don't move," Severus murmured.

Her eyes fluttered open as she remained still otherwise. Severus was sitting a distance away, with a book propping up a piece of parchment as he focused on her. His grey, long-sleeve shirt pleasantly outlined his frame. Hermione knew the green plaid pajama pants hid under her sheets.

His brow was lowered, and he turned back to the page before the scratching continued. His expression lessened, and he set the book and page aside. "Good morning," he said.

Hermione smiled and stretched. "Good morning."

"You received a letter this morning from Kingsley," Severus declared before handing her the sealed note.

Hermione sat up and exhaled before opening it. As expected, he told her to take the day off. He already approved it, and she twitched her nose in response. "Kingsley told me to take a personal day."

Severus tilted his head and hummed. "Then, your night was brought on by your attack?"

Hermione licked her lips and slumped in the slightest. "Do you think we can hold on to this conversation for later? We have to visit Harry tonight."

Severus grimaced and bobbed his head. "Yes."

Hermione smiled and slank across his form to reach the page he was working on. Severus's fingers trailed her back, and she pulled from his space to review the drawing. "This is decent, but you gave me a sweeter nose," Hermione mused.

"I did not," he argued.

Hermione smiled and set the page on her night table, away from him. "I'm keeping it."

Severus growled and pushed closer to her, attempting to reach for it. "No, that one is for my private collection."

Her cheeks darkened as she struggled to keep him away from the page. "No, I want it. It's of me," she grumbled. "After all, why do you need a drawing of me sleeping?"

Severus pinned her to the mattress and panted. Probably not the best idea to stir a werewolf's frustrations first thing in the morning. Hermione's face was a furnace as he stared down at her. His knee was hooked in between her thighs, and his hands pressed her arms to the bed.

She subconsciously squirmed at the pressure and released a groan. His nose working in the air was a clear sign that there would be no hiding the tension Hermione felt in her lower abdomen. Severus pressed his thigh to her center, and she shuddered.

"Severus," she attempted. "We can't."

"I could," he arched an eyebrow.

Hermione made an effort to peel herself from his leg, but that only made her burn further. Severus smirked and watched her writhe under him. "Do you enjoy a lack of control? How much trust it takes to become undone," He whispered.

It was madness. Hermione hadn't felt this type of flagrant need in years. The fireplace went off, and she puffed. "That's likely, Harry," she whispered.

He pressed his knee further into her, and she moaned again. "He can wait," Severus hissed.

"Hermione, dear, are you awake?" Molly's voice trailed into the house.

Hermione's eyes grew. "Severus, please?" she implored in a quiet tone.

He grinned and pulled from her, releasing her from her imprisonment. Hermione yanked at her robe at the end of the bed and glanced over at the smug werewolf.

"I'm asking you nicely to remain in here, please?" Hermione breathed.

Severus arched an eyebrow and gestured for her to go. The witch huffed as she scurried from the room and shut the door behind her. Hermione bunched the robe around her even though her face was burning. How did that man spark her so?

Molly was in the kitchen and waved with a smile. "Hermione, I'm so glad I caught you before you went to work. I have been meaning to check in with you, dear."

An excellent day to do just that… Hermione sighed and curled her lips. "I'm doing alright, mum. I've just been working plenty. I started a new project, and it's been rather time-consuming. Plenty of extra hours," She partially lied.

The older witch tutted as she pulled out some sweets from the bag. "That's not alright, dear. You need to think about your future."

"I am thinking about my future. I plan to be moving to Laws and Regulations next month," Hermione groaned.

"I meant your personal future, Hermione," Molly pressed with a scowl as she set out fruits.

Oh, no, Molly was planning on staying? Was she going to cook? Merlin, help her.

"Mum, as much as I love the pep talks, I do have to get ready for work," Hermione lied.

Molly scrunched her nose and waved her wand, causing the pans to float from the hooks and to the stove. "You can afford to go in late today, dear. We have to have a chat. I was just speaking to Eugene Wood just the other day. It seems Oliver is back in the country. He was such a nice boy in school."

Hermione winced and knew Severus was hearing the old witch try and match make. "No, mum, really," she stopped when the bedroom door opened, and she closed her eyes.

This was by far the worst possible way for this to happen.

"Good morning, Molly," Severus murmured.

Molly jerked around and gasped. "Severus Snape, what are you doing here?"

Severus ran a hand over his chest and approached Hermione. "I stayed over last night."

The look on the older witch's face was priceless; her cheeks turned three shades darker than Hermione had ever seen, and her jaw nearly hit the floor. "You did not."

His fingers traced Hermione's shoulders, and he arched an eyebrow. "I did."

"She was your student!" Molly screeched.

" _Was_ factoring into that statement," Severus said dryly.

Molly grimaced and flicked her wand, the food in the bag landing in its respective pans. "Tell me it's not true, darling," she huffed while looking at Hermione.

"It is," Hermione agreed. "We've been seeing each other."

"How in Merlin's name do you date your former professor! The man is twenty years your senior! This is disgusting behavior!"

"Because I am a werewolf, and she is the only woman I trust," Severus announced.

Hermione jerked and glanced over at him. "Severus, what are you," he stopped her with a wave.

"What?" Molly huffed as she grimaced. "This is very untoward!"

Severus ran his fingers over Hermione's shoulder and gestured for the table. "Have your tea," he suggested.

Hermione nodded and went to go sit at her table where Severus had dressed her tea prior to her waking. The werewolf crossed his arms and scowled at the older witch. "My attacker preferred my disgrace, and she came to my aid without registering me to her program. That woman would bend over backward, break her fingers, and take a curse before hurting me. Why wouldn't I do my utmost to comply with her wishes? Regardless of my condition."

Comply with her wishes? This sounded familiar… oh.

Molly exhaled and winced. "Severus, dear, you know that this is quite unusual? She was your student. Regardless of her feelings, did you question it?"

"And now she is the only witch alive who makes me feel human," He sighed. "I battled my own feelings a torturous extent, Molly. This disruptive and harmful condition that ruins the very nature of being human, but..." He breathed and ducked his head down, hair falling around his cheeks. "She keeps me human."

Severus sounded like he was quoting him now at this point… Merlin.

The older witch softened and touched his shoulder. "Well, it's unexpected. You both have been honest with each other? This is on even ground? We don't want a repeat of what happened with poor Remus."

And that was precisely what he was playing into. Hermione subtly shook her head as she sipped her tea. What a plotting, sneaky werewolf.

Severus exhaled as his hair jiggled with a motion of agreement. "She has been my lifeline. I would never leave her so long as she wishes."

Molly eyed the wizard and then glanced at the smiling witch at the table. "Well, as long as you both are," she paused and gazed back at Severus. "Happy, I won't pester."

"I do have a single request," Severus murmured, regaining his tall stature.

Molly bobbed her head. "What is it?"

"I'm requesting you keep news of my condition to yourself and Arthur? I do not want my attack to find out that I've taken a fondness for Hermione."

Molly gasped and covered her lips. "Of course! Oh, that would be horrible. Has he been stalking you?"

"That, I am not aware of. Only that I couldn't bear the thought of her being placed in harm due to my situation," Severus exhaled.

Molly nodded and touched his shoulder again. "Of course, I won't mention a thing until he has been caught. Oh, I'm so sorry this has happened to you. It's horrible, and you may not have been the happiest of wizards, but you are a war hero. Harry sings your praises all the time."

Severus thinned his lips and nodded. "I have been quite blind to my dysfunction. I do appreciate your compliance, Molly."

Molly smiled and gestured to the food. "Shall we all have breakfast?"

Severus winced and pulled a step back.

"I'm sorry, mum. Severus tends to have an issue with so much at once. Give him some time to adjust to the family and their loudness," Hermione declared before sipping her tea.

Molly covered her mouth and nodded. "I, well, then I will take my leave. Are you coming over for Sunday dinner, dear?" Molly questioned as she flicked her wand at the stove, turning it off.

Hermione waited for the older witch to wander toward the table before answering. "I don't think so. I have to help him clean up his house. There's something that's causing him to have a reaction. Hives and awful itching. Could be he developed an allergy after his bite," Hermione exhaled with a pout.

Severus glanced out the doorway with a narrowed expression.

"Is that common?" Molly asked.

"No, it's a rarity, but that doesn't surprise me with him," Hermione smirked and shrugged. "I expect it's going to be an all-day affair."

Molly caressed Hermione's cheek and smiled. "My intelligent Hermione. You've always been the brightest witch. Be careful, and don't forget that I love you."

"I love you too, mum. Remember, it's imperative that you don't talk about us, alright? I can't afford to lose him," Hermione sighed. That was actually true.

Molly nodded and ran her thumb over Hermione's cheek. "I promise. I will not meddle, just be safe."

A few more pleasantries were tossed about as Molly grabbed her bag and then with a wave left. That went better than expected… well, due to a certain liar.

Severus walked out of the kitchen with a smug smile. "Quite simply a charming morning," he snickered.

Hermione huffed and shook her head. "You lie better than I do."

"I do," he smiled.

"I take it you were there when he received an ear-bashing from Molly?" Hermione questioned.

Severus arched an eyebrow and shook his head. "No, I just imagined what Lupin would have said."

"Was any of that true?" Hermione asked.

Severus sat down and examined her before tilting his head. "Do you want it to be a lie or truth?"

"Was it a truth or a lie, Severus? That's a simple question not subjective in any way."

His brow tightened as he thinned his lips. "There were truths in there."

"Well, that you're a werewolf," Hermione mused. "And that I've been assisting you."

"And you keep me human, Hermione," Severus sighed.

Her cheeks bloomed with color as she swallowed. "I keep you human? As opposed to?"

"As opposed to who I was before I saw you in the Apothecary. As opposed to the gnarled creature I grew into after the war had ended. You've helped me to retain my humanity again."

She dropped her gaze, and he shook his head before bending toward her and touching her chin. "Don't ignore my gratitude," he voiced.

"I'm not," she puffed and met his gaze. "I'm overwhelmed."

"That's perfectly rational. I don't expect you to return my sentiments. However, I am grateful for you, in whatever capacity you allow."

Hermione removed his hand and touched it to her cheek, closing her eyes. How? How did this feel so comforting? How did Severus Snape become her touchstone as well?

"I know," he smiled. "Your welcome."

Hermione beamed and breathed. "Shall we finish breakfast? I can cook if you like."

"Unneeded," he voiced before pulling from her. "I will mend the food."

"Can I help?" Hermione asked.

Severus erected from his chair and nodded. "Yes, you can. Let's do so together."

It was an interesting experience to cook with Severus. He was just as steely and precise in the kitchen as he was with potion recipes. However, Hermione didn't mind and he even vocalized how proficient she was at cooking… to her blushing delight.


	9. Chapter 9

Their morning went well, and then research took over their afternoon. Severus had, with Hermione's assistance, come up with a concept that might be worth looking into. She had suggested Mandrake leaves might be a decent herb for their properties. It took up their time, but the witch was more connected with Severus now. She was leaning against him, relaxing her legs upon his lap. It all felt... normal.

Well, as usual as a werewolf, and isolated Potion Master could feel. The wolf was pacing. He was getting impatient. Hermione was touching him more. It was difficult even when they began to get ready for dinner.

Severus observed her choosing her wardrobe for dinner and bit his tongue. It was so… well, boring. He was hypocritical. He hadn't changed his attire in decades. However, she was young, vibrant, and delicious. No, delicious is a werewolf word. Gorgeous. That's much better. Yes, her curves, the small indentations on her back toward her tailbone. Her smile...

Hermione looked over at him, staring at the jumper with a pinched scowl. "What?"

"Nothing," he dismissed.

"Obviously, it isn't nothing," Hermione hummed as she dug through her drawer.

Severus shifted on the mattress. She was comfortable with him now being in her room. Did he want to chance for that to change? "Your attire."

Hermione pulled out black underthings and set them on the dresser. "You don't like it?"

"No."

Hermione, instead of growing annoyed, saw this as an opportunity and smirked back at him. "How about we strike a deal?"

"Interested," Severus mused while knitting his fingers together.

"You dress me exactly how you think it would be fitting. In return, I get to dress you how I think it would be fitting," Hermione suggested.

Severus contemplated as he stared down at the Gryffindor sweater and slacks. The chance that he could dress her to a complete stitch of how he fantasized would be a pleasure. However, if she decided to be maniacal, he could end up in a giant Gryffindor onesie. She was vicious, but she was Gryffindor.

He smiled. "Fair."

Hermione jerked and turned. "You really want to change my attire that badly?"

"Yes."

She groaned and gestured to the wardrobe. "Go ahead, choose then."

Severus stood up and glided to the closet. He wasn't quite in rapture what she had on hand, but he could make a few alterations. He pulled out a lovely summer dress that had a flowing skirt, likely landing mid-thigh. It was floral and putrid light blue, but he could change it. Then after he decided on her dress, he gathered a pair of black heels.

Once he was satisfied with the core apparel, he moved to her drawers, and Hermione frowned.

"You declared exactly as I see fit," he reminded her.

Hermione groaned and stepped from them, allowing him to nose about her knickers. Her cheeks were bright, and her lips tight as he fingered through the different layers. He placed her plain black underthings into the drawer and pulled out white lacy clothing with less to the imagination.

The witch exhaled and watched as the werewolf set them out on the mattress before pulling out his wand. He flicked it at the dress first, changing the background to black. A quick swish altered the flowers to vibrate roses with ivy wrapping around the stems.

Severus touched the bra and arched his eyebrow.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Lingering, Severus."

He smirked and swirled his wand, changing them to hunter green.

"Are you quite finished?" Hermione sighed.

Severus scratched at his chin before moving to her dress and plucking up a small necklace and dangling earrings that had a swirling piece at the end. Along with a simple bracelet, he glanced at the attire neatly set on the bed with a nod. "Yes."

"Alright, my turn," Hermione smiled.

"No," Severus held up his hand. "Change first."

Hermione scowled at him and crossed her arms. "Then get out of my room."

Severus gestured to the clothing. "Come now, Hermione, don't be shy," he grinned.

Hermione waved to the door and glared. "I'm allowing you to pick my outfit, Severus. That's as far as that goes."

Severus turned around and folded his arms over his chest. "Get dressed."

The witch growled and stomped to the bed. The werewolf smugly listened to her shed her loungewear and place on the handpicked garments. "You know, these were my finer pair of knickers, and you made them green—Green of all colors. I quite liked them white," she complained.

"Green is a pleasant color with your skin tone," He assured her.

After a few more moments of huffs, the witch was silent. Severus glanced over to see she was placing her earrings in her ears. He could drool. Quite literally drool with the amount of saliva produced in his mouth. Hermione was this manifested fantasy and looked the part very well.

Hermione shifted as her accessories were set in place and sighed. She had to admit. He had a decent eye. The dress sat well, and the colors were nice even with the black. The underthings were thinner than she liked to wear out. His form appeared in the mirror, and he ran his pale fingers along her wrist. "This doesn't belong here," Severus noted about the bracelet.

Hermione scowled and lifted her arm. "Well, it's loose. I usually tighten it."

Severus shook his head and unlatched it before kneeling. Hermione's abdomen tightened as he traced her right ankle before setting the object around it. His fingers were enlightening. They traced the fastened anklet before running up her calf. Oh, his fingers. They played with the hem of her dress, and she couldn't help the warmth building below. His nose was working as his face was near her waist.

"Are you still with me, Sev?" Hermione questioned in a calm tone.

"Just making a mental record," he smirked and stood up.

Something had occurred to her as she examined the smiling werewolf. "This is a bit of your interest, isn't it?"

"Interest?" He asked while his lips quirked to something a bit more playful.

"Nothing," Hermione blushed and glanced away from him.

Severus removed a curl from her shoulder and hummed. "You look beautiful."

Hermione breathed and regained her vim. "My turn."

The Potion Master exhaled before removing his robes and setting them aside. Hermione dug through his bag he had brought over and grimaced. The man was hopeless. Black. Black. Black.

She groaned and pulled out a long sleeve undershirt and some slack. Setting them on the mattress, she pulled out black boxers and arched an eyebrow at the silken texture.

Boxers or briefs was answered. Hermione was pleasantly surprised. The fabric felt nice, and for a split second, she envisioned them on him. Her blush needed to be ignored. She still had to decide how this would fit together.

After swaying on her heels and pinching her chin in thought, Hermione had come to a vision. She pulled out her wand and flicked it at the shirt, changing it to a lovely olive. The trousers were fine black, but she changed the scratch texture of wool to a softer fabric that felt better to the touch.

Hermione smirked at the curious werewolf before tapping her wand to the boxers. They remained black but now sported the Gryffindor symbols all over. "For sentimental value," she assured him.

Severus grimaced and folded his arms. "That's ridiculous," he hissed.

"You changed my knickers, I changed yours," Hermione agreed.

Severus grunted and rolled his eyes. "Wearing another house? The only purpose of that would be if I were intimate with the person viewing said clothing."

Hermione shrugged her shoulders and turned around. "Get dressed, Severus."

He was silent, and the witch was smiling to herself. How odd was their relationship? They bordered this line, but it felt so different and comfortable. She knew he respected her, and he knew she would bend her boundaries a bit for him.

His hand touched her waist, and she jerked from her thoughts. "Is this your vision?" Severus asked.

Hermione turned and smiled at the attire. Yes, it was her vision. This dressed down, human, handsome wizard. Her fingers ran along his shoulder and down his chest. "Yes, very much. Severus, you're quite charming in green," she agreed.

He shifted and grimaced. "These trousers feel thin."

Hermione laughed and touched the fabric against his thigh. "Yes, but they're breathable, and you'll feel less uptight at Harry's."

Severus glanced down the length of her neck and to her chest. He rumbled a sound Hermione hadn't heard before as his fingers outline the dress on her bust. The glint in his eye announced that she had to full stop this circumstance.

"Severus," Hermione warned.

He pressed her to the wardrobe and kneeled. "Don't move," he ordered.

"Severus, stop," Hermione growled.

He looked up at her as his fingers ran along her shins. "Just a taste," he huffed.

"It's never just a taste with a werewolf," Hermione grumbled and moved away from him.

The Potion Master sneered as he climbed to his feet and tightened his jaw. Hermione glanced over at him and groaned. "Don't look at me like that. This is for your benefit. You're anxious, and that won't help matters."

"My anxiety could be quenched with your compliance," He disagreed.

"You will receive no relief from," she paused and swallowed. "And then your instincts will press for more."

"You underestimate my enjoyment of coaxing you to climax," Severus bluntly delivered.

Hermione's cheeks were searing targets. "Let's avoid this subject."

He growled and waved a hand in the air. "Fine."

She examined his frustrated posture and groaned. "Severus, this won't bode well. I know you feel specific needs, but they will instigate further ones."

"At this moment, in particular, I care little for future needs," He grumbled.

"Well, I do," Hermione murmured and glanced from him. "That's how I ended up hurt."

He dropped his pose, and his expression lessened. "How?"

"I promise to give you the whole story tonight," Hermione nodded and exhaled. "But I had been careless. Unconcerned with warning signs and allowed him inches, which I shouldn't have. I felt compassion for him and knew that if I didn't separate myself from my work, I could slip up. So, I asked for a transfer and he found out."

Severus breathed and nodded. "I will desist."

"Thank you," Hermione exhaled. "I won't deny that what we have is a higher quality of companionship, beyond anything I've had before. Being your advocate and caretaker in your feral moments is a difficult line to walk. You have to allow me the space to draw lines for you, Severus, not just for me."

The massive breath he inhaled was followed but a hearty sigh. "This foreplay is quite difficult without much else."

Hermione chewed the inside of her cheek, and her face tinted. "Foreplay? We have not been doing such."

"I beg to differ," Severus grunted as she scratched his chest.

Hermione scrubbed her face and rolled her neck. "I'm going to fix my hair. Are you ready to go?"

Severus slanted his head and bobbed his head. "Yes."

Her fingertips pressed against his hand on his chest. "I'll be here every step of the way."

"I know," he managed a small smile.

Off to see the wizard… and his family… and dinner. Severus straightened his shirt and groaned at the frustration built by earlier. He was never one to enjoy edging of any sort. Mental edging was dangerous in his state. He might need to spend a day alone after tonight. He was getting hungry in the worst way.


	10. Chapter 10

She smelt so grand. Severus could place his nose at the crown of her head and bask for hours. She touched his hand. The small corpuscles of his flesh were animated by it. The wolf lapped at its jaws. Hermione smiled back at him as they walked up the pathway. It tightened his abdomen, and a craving developed.

Severus Snape was never a primal individual. Logic and analytical thought ruled his life. Written words, research, and theory were his friends. Control. Mind over the heart.

Sex was meaningless without the mind. She made him want to fuck her until she screamed his name. Mine. When had he ever wanted to claim someone? No, not him, he had to remind himself. This condition provoked those emotions.

The thoughts of soil etched upon her skin as she was surrounded by grass and moss in an isolated forest brought him wheeling. This wasn't his mind. This was a twisted place that replaced his tidy mental home. Bookshelf lined walls were replaced with fresh pines and stretches of undergrowth. This wasn't his mental haven.

"Severus," Hermione murmured as she stopped them.

He shook from his musings and frowned. "Yes?"

Her eyes were large and held the hint of worry. "You seem distracted. Are you alright?"

"I'm a bit," he inhaled. "I'm fairing oddly."

She touched his cheek and ran her thumb over it. "It's been a long day. Has he been bothering you?"

He. She never said It. She also never gave him a name. Hermione only referred to his new mental roommate as He.

"A bit. My mind is in a different place today," Severus sighed.

She took his hand to his chest and pressed. The familiar thudding of his heart calmed him some. "You're still you. Remember that. If you feel lost, ground yourself with your own body. This is yours, and He can't take it from you beyond one night a month," Hermione whispered.

She was excellent at her care and support. It broke a smile to his lips, and he nodded, melting away the forests to the warmth of his library once again. Satisfied with his calmer energy, Hermione turned to the door and knocked.

And so it would begin.

Severus didn't mind Potter. He had been kind and most generous with his gratitude after the war. He just wasn't fond of dredging up old demons from the past. Potter was an excellent source for those ancient memories. _She_ wanted this. The woman who barely asked him for anything. He would comply.

 **She is envious.** The growling voice echoed.

Severus shook it off and touched her shoulder. Hermione smiled back just before the door opened.

"You could have just floo'd," Harry laughed as he waved the witch inside.

"I wanted to show Severus the front of the house," Hermione declared as she hugged him.

**She wants him too. It seems familiar, doesn't it?**

Snape pushed away from the snickering wolf and straightened his form. "Good evening."

"Seems she got you into something that isn't Hogwarts approved," Harry smiled and waved the Potion Master inside. "Come in, Severus."

He tightened his jaw and entered the house, which assaulted his nose with new fragrances. Powder. Formula. Bananas nearly ripe. Chicken roasting in the kitchen. It overloaded him and caused his expression to tighten.

Hermione touched his arm. "This way," she urged.

Touchstone. Human. Severus inhaled and smiled. It was easier at Hogwarts when he could mask scents with potions brewing away. Foreign homes were a difficult challenge. He'd never verbally admit to it, but he could relate to Lupin's agitations now.

Harry cleared his throat and scratched his neck. "We tried to make it decent for you. The kids' toys aren't in the sitting room," he announced while they walked into the room.

It was a pleasant home. Severus glanced at the many pictures on the shelves of their family. A few of the Weasleys. Even some of themselves, together and happy. Severus, instead of sitting, analyzed the one on the shelf that brought color to his face.

Hermione caught his view and gasped. "Harry!" She growled and reached for the photograph.

Severus was quicker as he held it above her reach and grinned. "When was this, Hermione?" He sneered.

"We were on holiday," Hermione growled. "Give that here, now," she puffed.

The picture in question was Ginny and Hermione in bathing suits and posing like ridiculous American girls. Their trip to Florida to the Disney World Park after Ginny found out she was pregnant the first time. Hermione wasn't dressed scandalously, but it was plenty for the werewolf to view.

"Severus, give it," Hermione groaned.

He watched the frame play through once more before glancing at Harry. "I like this photo."

Ginny, who was holding Albus, scowled at her husband, who shrugged. "It isn't often she's goofy much. It was a great trip."

Hermione's cheeks were burning, and Severus finally took her out of her misery by handing her the picture. "It looked to have been a pleasurable adventure."

"It was," Hermione sighed as she set it on the shelf.

Severus touched her cheek and tilted his head. "I would like to see you smile more like that," he conveyed.

It was gentle, and Hermione chewed her bottom lip in response. He kept asking for permission. How long? If she ignored it, shouldn't it have dissipated by now? Hermione shook out her ponderings and continued with the task set forth. "So, you haven't met Albus yet, Severus," she announced and tugged him toward the loveseat.

Ginny eyed Harry again. It was clear to the Potters there was something going on. Harry just briefly nodded before smiling at the approaching pair. When they sat down, Ginny took in Snape's discomfort.

"His name is Albus Severus Potter," Harry said.

Severus blinked. "Albus Severus?"

"After two great headmasters at Hogwarts," Harry agreed.

Severus winced at the surge of emotions. Hermione touched his arm and beamed. _This_ was why she wanted him to come here? To meet the infant granted his namesake? Whatever confusion and disruption the wolf was playing in his mind earlier was yielded. It sat down perplexed and passive for this odd moment.

"I," Severus grumbled. "I'm overwhelmed you think so highly of me," he murmured.

Ginny smiled and tilted her head. "Did you want to hold him? He's just snoozing. They do plenty of that in the early months."

Severus glanced at Hermione, who rolled her eyes with a smile. "Let me take him while he catches his breath, Gin," she smiled and reached over to take the baby. "My little Albus. You're going to be my bookish boy, aren't you? I can already see it," Hermione murmured and caressed his cheek.

A different stirring occurred. As her scent blended with the maternal hints that all women release while holding a child, there was a sliver of sadness. Hermione pressed her lips to the boy's forehead and closed her eyes. Sadness. Longing. Regret. Severus internally winced. There were very few instances that a woman would hold sorrow while caressing a child. Loss.

Ginny was well aware of the Potion Master watching the witch. Observing and collecting whatever details he was filing in his mind. Harry seemed to have picked up on the focus of his wife and scowled.

"Did anyone want a drink while we wait for dinner? I would have liked for you to see how big James has gotten, but he was desperate to see his cousins," Harry was attempting conversation.

"No, thank you," Severus murmured. "I have been indulging a bit too much as of late."

Hermione smirked and rolled her eyes. "Well, it has been your fault."

"I don't disagree," Severus nodded.

"Hermione, drink?" Harry insisted. "In fact, why don't you come and help me. I'm sure you can check on the chicken for Gin while she relaxes with Severus."

Hermione exhaled and turned to Snape. "Did you want to hold him?"

Severus glanced at the sleeping child and chewed the inside of his cheek.

"You don't have to if it's too much," Hermione added.

"Maybe later," he conceded.

Hermione handed back the infant to Ginny, who smiled. "You look good with a baby in your arms, Hermione."

Hermione's cheeks darkened as she smiled. "Gin, don't." It wasn't her words that Severus noted. It was the shame. Shame all over her. It clouded her natural scent with musk that made his nose itch. Shame was a powerful tool for the broken. It caused them to avoid many things in life and build up walls. Shame was remorseless and held no pity for wants and desires. Shame about children only could lead to two options; she either lost one, or she couldn't have them.

 **Still a viable mate.** The wolf noted with a snort.

Severus pushed the beast back and watched her leave the room with Harry. Ginny watched as Severus was attempting to find a comfortable station.

"Thank you for doing this for her," Ginny murmured.

"You're welcome," Severus sighed.

Ginny chewed on her lips and scowled. "Snape, we almost lost her. I hope you don't plan on hurting her."

"I promise I don't have intentions to do so," He said.

Her eyes narrowed at him. "Why are you with her, Snape?"

He licked his lips and mulled over the possibilities. None of them sounded remarkably decent if he were going down this road with the witch in question. Lying would prove damaging. Not saying anything would be more so…

"I'm a werewolf," Severus confessed.

Ginny relaxed in her seat and nodded. "I thought so," she whispered as she dropped her gaze. "I'm sorry."

"No sense being upset over it now," Severus sighed. "Hermione has been assisting me in finding a cure. Things," he paused and twitched his nose. "Things have developed from there."

"So you both haven't shagged? She lied to me for what?"

"To protect me and my decision to keep it secret. I was hunted by a friend of yours, and I haven't told her whom."

Ginny's lips thinned as she glanced at the doorway. "I won't ask. I know you won't tell me even if I did. You don't want her to know, and that's your decision. However," she stopped and took in his form again. "You best not hurt her. I will go to Azkaban myself by turning you into a bug and squashing you before I allow you to believe you can bite her."

"Fair enough," Severus agreed. "I have assured her I will not be doing such."

**Lies, Severus. Lies and weakness. We want her.**

Severus glanced at the doorway again and scowled. She has been gone so long with him. What were they speaking about? The muffling charm they used buzzed on the air.

"Do you love her?" Ginny asked.

Snape glanced back at her with the same pinched expression. "I'm not quite positive yet."

**Lies.**

"I will keep your secret," Ginny confirmed with a nod. "I have no plans to ruin whatever she's seeking in you. Hermione doesn't grow attached to anyone. She has found a connection with you."

"I know you won't. You're her secret keeper, and she is mine," Severus agreed.

Ginny licked her lips and swallowed. "Will you make sure whatever is keeping her from happiness is solved? We're worried she'll never be happy."

"I plan to find out tonight," Snape voiced as he glanced at the doorway again.

"You can't get possessive of her. She'll run from you," Ginny warned.

**Ours, Severus. Not his, ours.**

"I'm not," Severus said through a clenched jaw.

Ginny twitched her nose and exhaled. "They are like siblings and watch out for each other. You have to allow it. Trust me. I understand the appeal of jealousy. However, she risked her life for him, and he will always make sure she is safe."

Snape bobbed his head and released his tension. This wasn't his emotion. This was _His._ He was pragmatic. He knew all about their history and her sacrifices. It's alright. She's safe.

"May I hold the child now?" Severus asked.

Ginny smiled and nodded, handing over the cooing child. Snape glanced down at the boy with black hair and touched his cheek. "Albus Severus, very appropriately named," he agreed.

"I agree," Ginny declared.

Hermione walked into the sitting room and stopped. There he was, holding an infant, smiling in the slightest, and it struck her dumb. Severus, not a gentle man by nature, held this wave of softness with the baby. Pain struck her chest, and she shuddered.

"Hermione, did you," Ginny stopped when Hermione raced from the room.

Harry glanced after her before entering and pinched his lips together at the view. He exhaled and walked inside. "Just give her a moment, Gin," he grumbled as his wife moved to stand.

Severus chewed the inside of his cheek before glancing at Harry. "Has she spoken to you about why she's upset?"

Harry shook his head. "No, she never will."

"I will mend that," Severus voiced.

"Thank you, Severus," he sighed. "I'm scared to lose her."

"She won't be going anywhere, Harry. I promise to take care of her," Severus nodded and stroked the child's cheek.

**We can agree to that, Severus.**

Albus snagged the werewolf's finger, and another emotion stirred. So innocent, and small. Gentle and blissfully unaware. So, human. It was something he hadn't understood until this moment.

**Yes.**

The answer to a question he hadn't asked that made him cringe.

* * *

Hermione wasn't her usual self even throughout dinner. It wasn't until they were back at her flat that she mumbled something about relaxing and wandered off to her room, shutting the door. Severus glanced at it a few times before pacing over and knocking.

"Hermione," he breathed.

"Give me just a moment, Severus. I need to collect myself."

He placed his hand on the door and inhaled. "We truly need to speak."

Hermione opened the door and revealed she was attempting not to cry. The witch just nodded, and he could smell the build of shame already clouding her. Severus paced to the cabinet and produced a bottle of wine with a chill charm. She sat down and sighed before crossing her legs in front of her on the cushion.

She was building a barrier.

The Potion Master set down a glass for her and walked around the table before setting his down. Pouring himself a drink, he sat back and examined her. Hermione had a withered pain etched on her face.

"How would you like to begin?" Snape questioned.

"I'd rather just like to tell you," Hermione mumbled and grabbed her glass.

Swigging down the wine, she reached for the bottle and topped herself off before reclining. It wasn't going to ease her pain, but likely make the words flow smoother. This was a difficult reach for her, and Severus wasn't going to ruin it.

He sipped his wine, and she breathed.

"When I was attacked, it wasn't just a beating," she said.

Severus remained neutral as his heart wrenched. What a disgusting event.

"And after, I found out there would be a lifetime reminder if I made the decision to continue," Hermione added.

Snape nodded to show he was following her suggestive confession.

"I decided to choose myself," Hermione confessed.

They sat silent for a moment as the subtle admission lingered in the air.

"Say something?" Hermione whimpered as her eyes began to release the pain of tears.

"I'm sorry that it happened to you. I'm relieved you chose yourself instead of someone else. It would have killed you," Severus said with a careful measure. "I will never do that to you," he remarked.

Hermione burst into tears and bobbed her head. "I know, but I'm a monster for it. I ruined it. I don't deserve to say I'm," she stopped when he bent to her and touched her cheek.

"I'm sorry that you believe you're unworthy of love," He said. "You are, more so than anyone I've witnessed."

Hermione's eyes met his, and her lips quivered. "You believe that? Even with how I've done the worst thing a witch could do? I don't deserve to be a mother after that."

"You do," he voiced. "And you will."

It was so sudden. Hermione nearly flung her glass to the table and crawled into his lap. Her lips found his, and she moaned. Severus's brain short-circuited. She promoted this and with necessity. Had she only required permission to let go of the past? Oh, he didn't care.

With agility, he managed to set his glass down and pull off her dress, unveiling the green treasure below. He stopped their kissing to view his prize. Dark buds were erected under the lacy mesh, and he growled before touching them with his thumb pads.

Hermione cast her head to the ceiling and moaned.

No words. Nothing. It wasn't required.

Severus's mouth pressed to the hidden wonder, and he nipped and engulfed with urgency. Hermione's fingers were in his hair as she extended for him. Sang for him. The instrument of torture and fantasy was his for his own wicked desires.

**Ours.**

"Mine," Severus hissed as he dragged away from the bra and traced his face up her body.

His tongue and lips left a damp trail to her neck before he gripped her hair, drawing her to him for another kiss. His free hand grazed her back before reaching the supple cheeks he'd been dying to touch.

Hermione whimpered as she parted from him and panted. "Severus, please," she implored.

"Ask me again," he groaned while tugging her hair back. "Beg me."

"Please, Severus. I need you," She voiced with heady gravity.

He should consider that their emotionally potent evening had begun with excessive foreplay. He even should have paused to query why the request was so needed by the witch. However, he was no longer in full control. The primal call was weighing out pragmatic thinking.

**More. We must have more, Severus.**

Severus agreed, and his resolution was to take the witch. Climbing from the sofa, Hermione wrapping her legs around his hips, he marched off to the bedroom. It wouldn't be until the early morning before anything else coherent was said outside of the storm they created within each other.


	11. Chapter 11

Severus yawned and reached, searching. His target was found, and he rolled to meet her frame. She smelt like her and him. His scent was in her hair and on her flesh. Hermione. She murmured and huddled closer to him. "Good morning, Sev," her voice was still sleep-ridden.

He danced his fingers along her side and nuzzled her neck. "Good morning, Hermione."

"I'm sore, could you reach for a potion on the table behind you?" She winced as she squirmed.

His pride was stroked, and he complied, snatching the green vial from the drawer. They had enjoyed a healthy pattern of exertions with him lavishing her body with nuzzles and kisses in between. Every inch, every freckle, every scar he had touched and caressed. Gratitude for the service and adoration she bestowed upon him.

Hermione drank the potion and turned to him with a smile. "I didn't even know you could do many of those things," she teased and traced his chest with a finger.

Severus arched his eyebrow through lidded-eyes. "You doubted my prowess?"

Her smile was scrunched and playful. "You are quite stiff at times."

"I will have you know, witch," he paused and ran a hand along her neck. "I'm quite educated."

"And so am I," she agreed before crawling up to kiss him.

He groaned as she slunk around his body and straddled his torso. "Darling, give me a chance to wake up," he chuckled when she parted from him.

"Darling now? Oh, do you get a new nickname?" Hermione questioned as she ran her fingers over his shoulders.

"Mhm, but I don't think you want to be calling me that without a reaction," He groaned as she bent to nibble his neck.

Hermione smirked against his skin and nosed the flesh just under his skin. "You _are_ a bit of a dominant creature, Severus," she whispered.

"That was an occurrence well before being bitten," He assured her.

"I know, that's why I trust you," she said before sitting up.

Snape drank in her form, and his fingers grazed her skin as his hand rose to touch her cheek. "As odd as this sounds," he paused and twitched his nose. "My disaster turned into my greatest gift. I was graced with vision I had not had before."

"You're the first werewolf, in the history of all lycanthropy, to be thankful for being bit," She snorted while shaking her head.

"Yes," he agreed before sitting up to be level with her. "However, it is still walking a fine line."

Hermione rocked her head and exhaled. "I understand and know the rules are far different now."

He brushed her hair aside and grimaced at his handiwork. "This cannot continue. It was a rather close call," he traced the lovebites.

She had slanted her neck in offering: a beautiful gesture and summoned greed to his emotions. Pure and utter trust, just as she displayed last night. He had to figure out how to respect that, always. Lycanthropy or not.

"We need to talk," he sighed.

Her form stiffened on his lap. "About?" she asked as her eyes met his.

Severus cupped her face. "What is this to you?"

Hermione's cheeks burned as she stared at him. "What do you mean?"

"I'm asking you; what do you want to stem from this?"

She gnawed on her lower lip, and her eyebrows scrunched together. "Do you want more than this?"

"Hermione," Severus puffed. "I'm asking you to define it because I will do as you wish. If this was just once to relax the tension, I will respect that. If you want more than this, I will gladly participate. All of the concerns your family has are valid, but it is your decision."

It was real. He made it real before they even left the bedroom. Hermione's cheeks were burning as she looked at his neutral expression. "Do you have concerns?"

Severus exhaled and moaned. "Of course, I do. Many cursed concerns that kept me up at night while I was dreaming of you. This won't be simple, and I am still conditioned," He couldn't continue.

She encircled his face with her hands and kissed him with gentle force. "I want you," Hermione whispered. "At the end of the day, you keep me, human, as well."

Severus groaned and moved her to the bed. If she could have been any more understanding, he would have suggested he fell into a magical sleep from a potion gone awry. Did she not see the issue of this? He was quite a bit older and dysfunctional without lycanthropy.

**Shut up, Severus. Just comply.**

He was going to, at least until he heard a knock at her door. Hermione jerked under him and scowled. "I told Harry not until the afternoon," Hermione groaned and glanced at the clock. "Shit, it's one!"

"You shut the floo, he can wait," Severus purred as he ducked to her neck and nuzzled. "Just a," the knock was now almost a pounding.

Hermione kissed him and pouted. "I promised I would help him with the children."

Severus exhaled and climbed from the witch. Hermione crawled to him and kissed him deeply, running her fingers on his chest. He grunted and snagged her hair in his hand while convincing her to stay through his actions.

"I'll start lunch," she smiled and reached for her lounge clothing from yesterday.

Severus grunted and slumped against the bedding. He watched through a lazy gaze as she walked out of the room. He was in so deep…

**Yes, but we like that, Severus.**

"Merlin, Ron, what's wrong with you!" Harry snapped.

Severus sat up, and blood rushed from his face.

"Where is he?" Ron snapped.

"Ron, you're scaring the children, stop!" Hermione shouted.

**Don't hurt her, Severus. She's ours now. Him, you can, but not her.**

Severus yanked the boxers he had on last night and snagged up the shirt before leaving the bedroom, tugging it on. Ronald Weasley was panting as he stared right at Severus. Harry blinked at the Potion Master and held back his toddler. The baby was crying in Harry's arms. James looked scared.

"Mr. Weasley," Severus said, glancing down his nose.

"Severus," Hermione warned. "Please don't hurt him."

"I told you to stay the fuck away from her!" Ron snarled.

Severus winced and nodded. "I remember, quite clearly."

Ron stomped forward and prodded his chest. "I told you when I let you live," he hissed.

"I still haven't found a cure," Severus murmured.

Ron's sneer grew dangerous.

Hermione walked up to Ron, and her eyes softened. "Ron? You bit Severus?"

"Oh, wait, hold a tick," Harry groaned. "What's going on?"

Ron moved Hermione behind him, and Severus growled. "Don't touch her," he warned.

"Fuck you, Snape," Ron snapped with his teeth showing.

Severus stood taller and revealed his own teeth. "I'm warning you, Weasley."

Hermione lurked between them and attempted to push them further apart. "Now you both," she was halted when Ron pushed her aside.

"Stay out of this, Hermione," Ron snarled.

Severus gripped Ron by his shirt and slammed him into the wall. "Don't you dare fucking touch her, Weasley," he growled.

Ron kicked Severus away, and he toppled to the ground with a sharp crack of his leg as it landed into the bookshelf. A few volumes plummeted down, and Severus covered his head just in time. Hermione rushed over and checked the wounded werewolf.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked as she checked his face.

Severus regained his glare as he stared up at the redhead, not giving way to his injury.

"Get up, Hermione," Ron ordered.

Hermione huffed and shook her head. "No, Ron."

A bang entered the room, and Ron ducked with his hands over his ears. Severus winced, and Hermione glanced over to see Harry had out his wand. He must have rushed James into the kitchen during the scuffle and set Albus in his seat.

"Everyone, take a bloody beat," Harry snapped.

Hermione touched Severus's face, and her hands shook as she examined him for injury.

"I'm alright," Severus puffed. "Just a broken fibula."

Her lip quivered, and she shook her head. "Severus, I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

He winced and reached for her cheek. "Get my wand. We'll talk in after."

Hermione raced off to the bedroom, and Harry finally approached the two werewolves. "Who's going to tell me what the fuck is going on?" Harry spat. Ron moved forward, and Harry pointed his wand at him. "Calmly," he added.

"I was bitten," Ron confessed. "Six months ago, when I went out with Dean and Seamus. We were drunkenly stumbling, talking about how we were so lucky. Some fucking werewolf comes running out of the thicket, sees us, and I fell while the other two raced off. He bites me and runs. That's it. I know I can't tell Pansy. I can't tell Hermione… I go to him," Ron sneered.

"The week of the full moon," Severus adds. "He had bought Wolfsbane Potion from me, and we were meeting outside the Shrieking Shack."

"I tell him I need a cure. I have a child on the way," Ron huffed. "He told me no."

"I told him to seek help from her," Severus winced and pointed at Hermione, walking into the room.

Ron shrugged with disdain on his face. "I wasn't going to ask her to help me. I told her she was insane for loving werewolves so much."

"So he tied me up, dragged me to that disgusting shack, and bit me," Severus growled.

"If he didn't want to find me a cure, he'll find himself one, and I'll get it after," Ron agreed. "I told him if he was smart to keep that to himself so that no one else will wish I did the job fully. He is a sham. I also warned him not to seek Hermione's help. Knowing her, she'd fall over her feet for him, which likely happened anyway," He finished with disgust written on his face.

Hermione had bandaged Severus's leg and stood up to cross her arms. "Ronald Weasley, what type of bullshit is your condition feeding you? You bit someone! You threatened him. You disregarded me," Hermione murmured with a grimace.

"No, Hermione," Ron sighed as he walked toward her.

Severus growled and made to get up. Hermione bent to him and shook her head. "No, you don't fight this battle. I'll do it," she assured him and touched his cheek.

"Stop touching him," Ron growled.

Hermione stood up and sighed. "Ron, you have to let this go. I can get you an advocate. We can work through this together."

Ron took another step, and Harry raised his wand. "Mate, I don't want to have to do it. Severus made it clear not to go near her."

"He's disgusting and a liar. I knew you would feel all sympathetic and help him find a cure. He isn't like us, Hermione. He took advantage of you. That's what people like him do. They find out how to get what they want, and they lie to get it."

"He isn't a liar. He sought my help after I saw him in the apothecary," Hermione snapped.

"Oh yeah?" Ron snorted. "What do you think he was doing there?"

"Buying ingredients," Hermione growled.

"Looking for you!" Ron snapped.

Hermione's jaw tightened as she took in his aggressive posture. "It doesn't matter."

"It does," Ron pressed.

"No, it truly doesn't matter, because I am happy, Ron. I'm happy, and I'm free. When I was attacked, and I thought I'd ruined any chance of ever being happy again, he proved me wrong."

Severus climbed to his feet and gruffed a sound of annoyance. "It's over," He said, meeting Ron's gaze. "Let it be and let us work."

"Hermione, just think," Ron tried.

"Ron, it doesn't matter because I love him," Hermione spat.

Severus's eyebrows rose, and Harry put down his wand.

"It's extremely early for declarations, we have plenty to go over, but it all is inconsequential. I cannot see my life working without Severus Snape in it," Hermione puffed. "I need you to respect that."

Ron snagged the witch, and that was when all hell broke loose. Severus launched forward to wrestle Hermione from his grip, and with a bit of struggle, she fell to the floor. Severus, through pain and adrenaline mixed with his fury, Ron was pinned against the wall, neck in his hands.

"Severus, no!" Hermione cried as she jumped to him.

Ron was choking, and the wolf was salivating for revenge.

**Kill him. He touched her. Kill him!**

Hermione caressed Severus's arm. "Please, Sev," she begged.

His eyes met hers, and his grip lessened. Hermione nodded, keeping eye contact. "Let him go."

He complied and took the witch to his form, kissing her with angst and crushing passion. She was pliable. Fluid. Hermione became his magnet for sanity. Had he noticed that he pinned her to the bookshelf, not truly. Fingers raced over the skin he claimed only hours ago. She was his.

**No, ours, Severus. She's ours. Forever.**

Severus panted and pulled away enough to press his forehead to hers.

Hermione touched his cheeks and kneaded them with a light touch. "Come back," she coaxed. "I'm here."

"I love you too," he breathed.

He was shocked when it left his mouth, but he hadn't the energy to stop and analyze it. It was the truth and one he hadn't deciphered before speaking.

"I need you," she paused and winced. "I need you to unpin me, Severus. I have a bruise on my hip that's throbbing."

Severus pulled his body from hers and focused on his breathing. His leg was killing him, and his heart-rate was finally slowing. Hermione pulled from the bookshelf and took his hand in hers before placing it on his chest. He felt his heart and her hand.

Harry had Ron sit on the sofa while the pair was reconnecting to the world around them. He nodded at Hermione, who shifted on her feet. Severus regained composure and fumbled to duck down. Hermione didn't stop him as he examined her injury. The territorial jitters were still thrumming in the room. She wouldn't chance an argument.

"I will need to get bruising paste on this. Any other injuries?" He asked.

Hermione exhaled and held out her arms to show the grip marks. Severus nodded and climbed back to his feet with a wobble. "Bathroom," he ordered.

Hermione took his arm over her shoulders and assisted his journey to the restroom. She set him on the toilet and handed him the bruising paste from the cabinet. Severus scowled as he pulled down her sweats and touched it with the salve. Hermione closed her eyes and breathed.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes, it just was a horrible way to start our day," She sighed.

Severus checked her other hip and torso before touching the paste to her arms. "I apologize."

"You don't have to. I'm sorry I didn't know. All this time, I didn't know," Hermione shook her head.

"I made sure you didn't, Hermione. I wanted him to decide if he was going to tell you," Severus declared.

He finished, and she touched his cheek. "I'm so sorry he bit you. I'm so sorry that I didn't understand. You weren't just looking for yourself, but for one of my family as well."

He smiled and shrugged. "I don't always need to reveal all my truths."

"You came to find me when you couldn't do it alone?" Hermione asked.

Severus winced away from her question and nodded. "Yes."

Hermione caressed his face and ran a thumb over his pinched brow. "Severus, you're probably the oddest, most interesting, and caring man I know."

"You aren't angry?"

"No, I'm touched. You protected me from my own devastation."

He took her hand and kissed it. "I never wanted to hurt you. I just needed you to help to keep me sane enough to do this. I knew if we found a cure, he would be able to receive it."

Hermione sighed and bent to kiss his forehead. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Shall we go see if we can mend this morning?" He questioned.

Hermione beamed and offered her arm. "Let's, Severus."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, Severus! You really aren't such a bad guy! I hope everyone gets the whole concept. The frustrations, the lies, the secrets, and of course the revelation. More later. Have fun today.


	12. Chapter 12

It was a difficult afternoon as Ron lingered under Harry's insistence. Severus never directly spoke to him, which was to be expected. He was only trying to apply to decorum. Hermione knew that and held nervous energy as she took care of the children.

"So," Harry breathed as Hermione came back out after putting the boys down for a nap. "What are we doing here?"

Hermione gnawed her lips and sat down next to Severus.

His finger traced her neck, and her pulsed calmed him. She could feel the need for her through his hands and also the territorial marking. He was doing his best to be reserved, but there's only so much denial a werewolf can have. Severus was making it beyond evident that she was his person.

Ron's jaw tightened. "I don't want him here."

"Tough," Harry growled. "Ron, you're lucky we don't bring you in for section 478 G; Willfully transferring a condition through violence. It's absolutely appalling that you went through with it."

Hermione held out her hand and breathed. "No, Harry."

Ron's eyes softened, and he wrung his hands. "Hermione, you know I," he stopped when she shook her head.

"You are still human, Ron. You did it willfully. Desperate or not. We have to do this with the right measure," Hermione sighed and turned to Severus. "What consequence makes a sound decision for you. He had wronged you."

Severus arched his eyebrows at her, and Harry thinned his lips. No one was going to argue with her. It was either this or him going to Azkaban. Ron's face had turned maroon, and his ears glowed.

The Potion Master sat up enough to wrap his arm around her waist, running his fingertips along the dress over her thigh. "I believe he needs an advocate and probation. He cannot have you."

"Bullshit," Ron snapped.

Harry glared. "Ron!"

"He needs someone as I need you. I've always been in full support of your advocacy program," Severus confirmed.

Hermione beamed and tilted her head. "You were?"

"Yes," Snape agreed. "Everyone needs someone when they can't make it through the darkness."

Their bubble popped when Harry cleared his throat. "Okay, so Kingsley said that Ron will be registered on a Red level," Harry affirmed.

Hermione snapped her face in his direction. "You knew about Ron?"

"No, he told me I would know what it would mean when I found out a secret in the family. He said he wasn't going to get involved as long as there were no more disturbances. It was up to Hermione to deal with this."

Hermione twitched her nose as Severus craned his neck over her shoulder, running his hand over her fidgeting fingers. "What is Red level?" He whispered.

"It's the classified registration level. We only do Red Level with potent victims and Ministry Personnel who have exhibited violent tendencies. His advocate will be partnered with a seasoned werewolf. Likely Blaise. He's very great at teaching others how to manage their condition. If he doesn't want to tell his wife, they will help him manage his symptoms."

"Who taught him?" Harry asked.

"Me," Hermione smiled.

Ron groaned and waved. "I've done fine for six months."

"Using the Shrieking Shack and pushing me for Wolfsbane Potions every month is not handling the situation," Severus growled.

Hermione gripped Severus's hand. "You still took care of him?" She whispered.

"Of course. He could have injured someone otherwise," Severus mused.

Hermione turned enough to meet his lips with hers. It became a heated embrace as he growled and cupped her face. The witch couldn't stop him from dragging her to his lap and groaning. It was primal, dominant, and claiming. A definite show of his desires and not company-friendly to be sure.

"Uh, er, Severus," Harry coughed.

Snape moaned and raced his hand up Hermione's back before pulling from her. Hermione chewed her lip and stroked his cheek. "Later," she breathed.

His eyes skirted to the blushing Potter and cleared his throat. The world came back into focus, and Severus's face grew a tint of color. Hermione felt him release her body and climbed from him back to her seat.

Ron was glaring with his jaw tight. "This is rubbish," he growled.

Severus squared his shoulders before wrapping his arm around Hermione. "I find it most agreeable."

"So," Hermione puffed as she pulled her hair from her face. "We need to speak about the plan. I will have to ask Kingsley to come and register you both."

Severus glared over at her. "Why would I need to register?"

Hermione held up her hand and cleared her throat. "So that I can be registered as your advocate. Then we will not be disturbed if someone finds out you are a werewolf. It also will give you access to the department, so if you need me while I'm working, you can come in without signing in."

"Wouldn't that mean that your relationship should be considered?" Harry questioned as he tugged his collar.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It isn't uncommon for a partner to become an advocate. After all, that's why we have a training program for it. It's rejected for an advocate to become a partner due to the care of the conditioned. It creates friction with blending both," She sighed and waved her hand. "But we've passed that milestone."

"That means you both are going to go public?" Harry winced.

Severus trailed his fingers along her shoulder and hummed. "Well, I was quite hoping that would be on our terms."

"This is quite new," Hermione huffed.

"Says the werewolf who came out in ridiculous Gryffindor knickers," Ron grumbled.

Severus bristled and glared at Hermione. "I told you," he hissed.

Hermione burst into laughter and patted his thigh. "You got to see my green ones last night."

That eased his expression to a devious smirk. "I did. I enjoyed them quite thoroughly."

"Okay," Harry huffed with discomfort. "Before we go down the train rail of strange and unusual things I never thought I'd hear, we need to talk."

Ron puffed. "Yeah, like you can't hurt her," he snapped.

"This isn't going to be a tag team," Hermione retorted as she pointed at them. "He needs to be able to trust you both eventually."

"I won't be hurting her," Severus said.

Harry scrubbed his face and skewed his glasses. "Okay, so obviously the question needs to be asked; Severus, are you planning on staying with her?"

"Harry," Hermione used the impatient tone she often used in annoyance.

"If she'll have me," Severus mused as he lounged. Obviously, the werewolf was prepared for this.

He tugged Hermione back and dangled his arm over her shoulder. "This really isn't your business," Hermione groaned.

"And children, you're like old enough to be her dad," Ron grimaced.

Harry glanced over at Ron before nodding. "Yes, that is an appropriate question."

"We haven't even had this conversation!" Hermione spat as her cheeks darkened.

"That is true," Severus nodded. "I haven't thought about children. Not that I would decline. However, the investigation into if it's appropriate to speak about before she has her say in whether she would like them or not is stifling."

"Well, she wants them," Harry said.

"Harry!" Hermione blustered with a bright blush.

"It's true," Ron mused as he scratched his chin. "She does want kids. Wouldn't that make you really old to have them?"

Hermione's embarrassment filled the room with the potent scent as Severus stroked her shoulder. "Rather," Severus agreed.

"It would be decent for her," Harry mused. "She needs someone stable."

"He's a werewolf," Ron argued.

"But he's extremely intelligent," Harry retorted.

"A bugger in a mood," Ron huffed.

"So is she," Harry growled.

Hermione stood up and groaned. "Alright, you two."

Severus was hiding a smile under his fingertips as he caressed his face.

"We just want you happy," Ron grumbled. "I'm sorry for being horrible."

Hermione gestured to Severus. "He deserves the apology."

Ron tightened his jaw as Severus knitted his fingers together. "Bloody," he grumbled but stopped at Hermione crossing her arms.

"Ronald Billius Weasley, you will apologize to Severus. He's been kind enough to help you, assist you, keep your secret and lie to me for your sake. I refuse to talk to you ever again if you don't. Don't you dare think I will let this go," Hermione growled.

He winced at her tone. "Bloody sounds like my mum, that one," he grumbled and glanced at Harry.

Harry nodded with a smile.

"I'm waiting," She took a more forceful tone.

Ron glanced over at Severus and puffed. "I'm sorry for the trouble I caused and being a right prick. I can't take it back, and I would if I could."

Severus nodded. "Forgiven, Weasley."

Hermione collapsed next to Snape and breathed. "Well, now, how about we go over what we've been working on while the children are napping?"

"No," Severus shook his head. "You're going to go clean up. You still have the stale scent of fear and stress."

Hermione thinned her lips. "How's your leg?"

"Manageable," he nodded and stroked her curls. "Darling, go shower. We'll listen for the children."

Hermione exhaled and kissed his cheek. "Alright, I'll be right back."

Hermione left the room, and Severus reached for his wand before cringing. His leg was throbbing, and his tension was high. The flick of the wand brought a new layer to the bandage to manage his pain. The shower started, and he glanced back longingly before turning to her two best friends.

"Drinks, Severus?" Harry asked as he swished his wand.

He arched his eyebrow. "Is that customary for a dress-down?"

"Not a dress-down, Severus. We need to talk about your intentions."

"Whatever capacity she needs me," Severus declared as he scratched at his grey shirt. "I'm not going to retreat so long as she desires my company."

"She needs someone willing to be a part of her family," Harry suggested.

Severus grimaced, and Ron snorted. "You look uncomfortable."

"I do not have a distinguished experience with the word family."

Harry scratched his chin and handed him a glass. "Severus, we are your family, whether you like it or not."

"As I've said, I have little experience with the word."

Ron waved his hand and breathed. "Well, you better. She's gonna want you to be a part of it."

Severus twitched his nose. "She wants children." Not a question.

"Yes," Harry sighed. "If she can have them."

"She can," Severus hummed as he glanced away and sipped his drink.

"What do you say to that?" Ron prodded.

Severus scrunched his expression and exhaled. "Let's get through these next few months first."

Harry hummed. "Something to ponder."

Ron waved his hand and groaned. "If you aren't going to want to, don't get her hopes up."

"Not really your business," Severus growled.

"Actually, it is," Ron pressed. "You can't ruin her like that. That's why I never wanted you near her."

Severus sneered. "Really, Weasley? How very loyal of you."

"How did you know she would be interested in him?" Harry asked Ron before sipping his drink.

Ron turned red and puffed. "Nothing."

"He is referring to my scent," Severus said.

Harry blinked and gestured to Severus. "Did you know?"

"Not until I smelt her."

"What does that mean?" Harry questioned.

"Compatible pairing," Severus murmured. "Of course, I wasn't certain until she was in front of me. I assumed his protective threat was just to keep her from the fray."

Harry set his glass down and scowled. "Wait, what does that mean?"

"Think Remus and Tonks, Harry," Ron mumbled.

Harry's lips peeled apart, and his eyes widened. "Really? I didn't think that was common for werewolves."

"It's not," Severus sighed. "And it seems age, station, and history aren't quite something compatibility for werewolves seem to influence."

"No," Ron snapped.

"Well, I told her when you came for dinner, and I will tell you. If she makes your heart sing, I will support you," Harry agreed. "If you promise to always take care of her, I will be your biggest advocate."

Ron grimaced. "Harry."

"Enough, Ron. We're talking about fulfillment of something greater than acceptance," Harry said while shaking his head. "It's about time he's had something to make him happy."

Severus scratched his neck and puffed. "I just need her happiness."

"I need yours as well, and it's too soon for them to be pestering you," Hermione mumbled as she left the bathroom.

"You never were very patient," Harry smiled.

Hermione groaned as she toweled her curls and sat back down. "No," she snorted.

Severus bent to her and smelt her hair. "I enjoy this scent better than the other."

"I threw the other one in the bin when you told me that," Hermione responded.

He stroked her hair and nodded. "Lavender is much more suited."

"How different has it been to deal with him in comparison to other werewolves?" Harry questioned with curiosity across his face.

Hermione slanted her head as Severus buried his face in her tresses. "Well," Hermione started and squirmed as his fingers caressed her clean skin. "He is allotted a bit more than my usual boundaries. Right, Severus?"

Severus grunted and pulled away. "Fine."

"Have you both talked about things that would be issues with his conditions."

Hermione twitched her nose and breathed. "No, not yet. We, well," she sputtered.

"We only slept together just last night," Severus confirmed.

Hermione glared back at him as he smiled. He was smug.

"So, it's been a couple weeks. You both have an inkling on boundaries. How are you going to make this work? Yes, I'm invasive, but I also have to be sure this is safe for Hermione," Harry declared.

Hermione groaned and covered her face with a hand. "I can't believe it's only been two weeks. It feels like I've gone through years of baggage."

"You have," Severus agreed. "So have I."

"It went pretty quick for Remus and Tonks," Harry reminded them.

Hermione's scowl was unmistakable. Severus pinched his brows together, and Harry winced. He hadn't told her that yet, and no one else but him and Ron knew. "What do they have to do with this?"

"Er, well," Harry attempted.

"Well?" Hermione puffed.

Ron waved his hand in the air and groaned. "You both smell similar, alright? That's why I told him to stay away from you. We had dinner at mum's the night before I met up with Snape and smelt the very same scent on him. I knew if he was a werewolf, you both would, ya know?"

Hermione blinked and glanced over at Severus. "You knew I was your compatible match? For how long?"

"Since the moment I saw you in the Apothecary," Severus confessed.

Hermione touched his cheek, and her face skewed tight. "Severus, you spent the last two weeks torturing yourself and not telling me why? I'm touched, but don't do that to yourself ever again. That could have made our next full moon together quite dangerous if we hadn't resolved it."

Severus breathed and nodded. "I apologize for not being forthright."

"I'm sorry I didn't know," Hermione traced his cheek.

"I didn't tell you, so you wouldn't have, Hermione," Snape murmured.

Hermione tore from her trance and rocked her head. "That explains so much. I thought I was losing my mind."

Severus smiled and tugged her closer. "You as well as I."

"Safety won't be as difficult then," Hermione said as she placed her fingers on her chin in thought. "I'm agreeable to Him, so he wouldn't hurt me. Likely he's been hard-pressed for a bite, but that's all."

"That's all," Ron snickered with sarcasm.

"That's not really safe," Harry grumbled.

Hermione shifted, and hummed. "Well, yes and no. It's a fine line to walk, especially with a compatibility match. The best way I've been able to break this down is like this: Ownership to one's partner is not a human response, not in that way. The puzzle pieces fit well, and the wolf's instincts are to keep and mark for themselves. Not turn, per say, just to have visible and scent evidence they are theirs."

"Bloody wedding rings?" Ron gagged. "Is that why I've felt this way about Pansy when we're shagging?"

Hermione nodded. "Likely. Your condition demands to mark territory. No matter the pairing. I'm positive any werewolf in a relationship feels a spur at one point or another to bite their partner."

"How long have you been fighting this urge?" Harry questioned as he looked to Severus.

Hermione glanced back, and the Potion Master shifted with a scrunched nose. "From the beginning."

"Oi, hold the floo a second," Ron puffed. "Does it ever go away? I can't bite my wife."

Hermione exhaled as she rubbed Severus's thigh. "We'll talk about this later," she murmured before returning to Ron. "No, Ron, it doesn't. That's why an advocate is so important. They teach you things to help build up the mental structure around your thoughts. Divide them from the wolf's. I've been working with Severus for two weeks, and I believe he can tell you how successful it's been for him."

"It's been a blessing," Severus agreed. "Even though she has been the center of my vexation, Hermione has taught me how to handle those moments. I've been successful thus far through her guidance."

"Aside from the marks," Harry murmured.

Hermione groaned and covered her neck. "That goes to show you how well he has control," she spat.

Ron bobbed his head and blew out a massive breath. "Okay, I can see the appeal of this thing now."

"I wish you would have told me, Ron. We have little time to work with now, and your advocate needs to be able to build trust with you and your wolf," Hermione sighed.

Ron bowed his head and grumbled. "I know, I'm sorry. I was a bit stubborn."

Harry pulled out his old pocket watch and nodded. "Okay, I'll see if Gin can come to take the boys over to George's, and we'll floo Kingsley. Get everyone's paperwork done and then go from there."

Hermione rocked her head in agreement. "Sounds like a decent plan."

Severus swooped the damp curls from her cheek and kissed it. "I'll be right back."

He struggled to stand, and Hermione jolted up to her feet. "Let me help you."

Severus smiled and nodded, and she assisted him to the restroom. The rules were going to be vastly different after he was registered. They both knew that but it was a relief in a way; she wasn't going to leave him after all these truths rested at her feet. He was hers.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First portion of the chapter is steamy. Likely not safe for work, but nothing appallingly graphic.
> 
> Author Note: I just wanted to toss out some more gratitude. You guys have been awesome! I love the kudos and comments. They fuel writers and we are engaged because of you. Thank you so much for the joy you give me in return for my writing.

Hermione shuddered and cried as her arms ached, and knees wobbled. His hand had laced itself through her curls and gripped the nape of her neck with possession. The beads of sweat from her back had accumulated and dripped down her sides. Severus was panting but remained inside as the comedown from the rough coupling fluttered from the climax.

She was over the sofa, of course. The arm pressed into her stomach with one part support, one part captivity. Her ripped knickers rested on the floor, casualties of the evening. He still remained, even through the sensitivity and the aching.

Not that Hermione minded. He was rough in the best way after their stressful day. It was a great outlet before dinner. His fingers dragged from her neck and swiped at the droplets of both his and her sweat down her spine. It was the absolute truth that she had never had a lover, such as Severus Snape.

"You need water," he mused and finally pulled from her, causing her to slump on the sofa.

Always odd. Hermione grinned as she pressed her face to the cushion. "We keep this up, and we're going to never get anything done," she murmured.

Severus caressed her ass and hummed. "It's needed."

"It is," Hermione agreed.

His fingers gripped and patted the cheek. "Let's get you hydrated and some dinner."

He seems to always take her care to a different place. Hermione had questioned the subtleties of his territorial behavior before, but now with the new information, understood. This wasn't a typical relationship between witch and werewolf. No. The fine line of ownership was very delicate.

Hermione finally stood up, and his naked form meddled to her as he licked and nuzzled at her neck. "I can't get water if you do that," she giggled and moaned.

"Sit," he ordered.

"Again?" Hermione puffed.

"Sit," he insisted.

Hermione turned around and sat on the sofa's arm. Even with his healing leg, he was nimble as he kneeled in front of her. His fingers traced along her center, and she shuddered an inhale. He was insatiable. Would she be able to keep up?

"Such a prize, a treasure, a gift," he sighed while observing the glistening object of his obsession.

"You fit so snugly inside it," Hermione smirked.

"I do," Severus groaned and stroked it once more before standing. "Will you allow me to stay over once again?"

"No," Hermione said. "We're going to your house tonight," she clarified at his frown.

Severus arched an eyebrow as he scratched his chest. "My home? Are you positive?"

"Yes," Hermione agreed. "We need to lessen your anxiety when I'm not around. Tonight I will come over, and tomorrow we are going to clean each room."

Severus scowled as he tugged on his black sweats. "Why?"

"So that your memory, scent, and imagery have me in your dwelling. It's a comfort for you and Him," she explained while pulling his grey shirt over her body. "You'll begin to feel more comforted at my home than yours, and I don't want that. I want you to have the space to think, Severus."

"Dependency concerns?"

"Among others," Hermione murmured as they traveled into the kitchen together. "If you're at home while I'm at work and you get frustrated, you associate me with comfort. It will irritate you that you cannot smell me. Can't touch me. It will feel lonely, isolating, and cause problems for you."

His hand caressed her hip as she filled two glasses of water. "You still won't be there."

"No, but you can smell me there. It will help, I promise," Hermione sighed as his elegant hands went under the hem of the shirt.

His fingers traced her curves and captivated her flesh to grow chills. He was playing an instrument, plucking the strings with skill only given to those who spent hours practicing. Somehow Severus knew how to play hers so well.

Hermione handed him a glass and sipped her own. "We also need to speak about the possibilities of a bite."

"No," Severus said before sipping his glass. "Under no circumstance."

"It's going to happen. I'd prefer a plan than an accident that will make you feel ashamed."

"You don't believe we will find a cure," he mused before swigging his water again.

"No, I do not," Hermione agreed. "Two months."

"Two months?" Severus questioned as he set down his empty glass.

Hermione reached under her shirt and sighed while touching his fingers. "Two months, and then we will talk about you biting me. It's going to be agonizing for Him, but it will allow you the mental preparation needed. You're not going to wake up one day and not want to touch me, Severus."

His mind was wheeling. She could sense him going over the mapping of how their life was going to play out now. They were connected, somewhat unwillingly at first, to each other.

"Do you want children, Hermione?" He asked.

It was flat but delivered with the caress of care and tenderness. Hermione turned in his grip and glanced up at the werewolf. His eyes were soft, his face stoic. Another question required a full and honest answer from her.

"Yes," she confessed.

He nodded and breathed. "Then the stipulation as it stands," he paused and removed Hermione's glass from her hand. "If you are allowing me to mar your skin in such a heinous way for my needs, I will comply with yours. When you're ready," Severus finished as he touched her cheek.

"Why are you doing this?" Hermione questioned. "You never promoted having children before."

"I never had you to want them before. My mother wasn't very kind, my father far worse. I didn't understand kindness until I met Lily Evans. Even still, my life, for all of the kindness I developed, I wasn't a wizard of anything but logic. You have unearthed my need to apply such to someone willing to give themselves fully to me."

Hermione grinned as she tilted her head. "I did let you do that act," he paused her with a smirking kiss.

"You did, remarkably well."

"When I'm ready?" Hermione asked.

Severus nodded. "Even if you say that in two months or two years. I do not plan to be leaving so long as you will have me."

"You might be criticized," Hermione reminded him as she dropped her gaze.

Severus exhaled as he placed his fingers under her chin, forcing her to glance upward. "For preying on a young woman? Of course, but they do not stand at our bedside and examine our roots."

"You don't mind?"

"I don't care, there's a substantial difference. I've been ostracized for decades, occasionally my own doing, but I worry about you. Will you be able to shoulder the burden of being with a man, twenty years your senior, and a werewolf?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow, and her lips quirked to one side. "You definitely don't shag like you're twenty years older than me, Severus."

"Insulting my prowess again?" He inquired before shifting her to the counter. "I think we have twenty minutes until the roast is done. Let me provide more evidence of my skill."

Hermione laughed and struggled against him, attempting to peel the shirt from her form. "No, we don't have time for this!"

"I will always have time for you, Darling," he purred and managed to yank the clothing off. "Now, hands on the counter. I want to watch you shake with delight."

More ego-stroking, but Hermione didn't care. He was exceptional at a vast number of things, but reading her body like a book was added to the list. His time couldn't have been better. The dinging of the oven sounded as she was crying out his name.

* * *

Hermione shifted her neck and moved her body in the slightest as she was reading over Ron's file. Blaise was actually here on business to review it with her, but he observed her shifting several times in the last hour.

"Okay, I gotta know, who are you fucking? You smell so satisfied today," Zabini purred.

She handed him a different file. Blaise glanced it over and gasped, standing from his chair. "Merlin's pink knickers. Severus Snape? You're seeing Snape? Fucking hell, Granger. Compatibility pairing? This is remarkably interesting. I'm partially intrigued and partially thrown."

"So was I," Hermione agreed.

He sat back down and tittered his head from side to side while reading the file. "He's doing well. However, did you need me to have a chat with him about the other portion, ya know?"

Hermione's cheeks burned as she shook her head. "No, I think he would find it quite offensive to have you telling him to bite me."

"Well, it's not like it's preventable."

"I know, I already told him," Hermione sighed.

"Did you tell him it will lessen your anxiety? He might be more interested in doing it," Blaise declared and set the file down.

"No and I won't. I gave him two months. That's plenty of time to prepare for what it means," Hermione voiced as she handed him Ron's file. "Then there's other problems that stem from it."

"Yeah, like a bouncing baby," Zabini grunted. "He's not one for children or isn't at the moment. It would change after."

"I know," Hermione sighed. "We're in this for the long haul, Zabini, don't worry about me."

Blaise reviewed the file and gagged. "Ugh, Granger, you didn't tell me about this. He caused a ruckus at your house and confronted Snape, injuring the victim of his bite? Weasley should be doing two months in Azkaban alone for that."

"I know," Hermione huffed and shook her head. "He needs your help, please? Severus was kind enough to not press charges."

"Did he fuck you well enough after? I'm positive that charged his alpha status a bit," Zabini snickered.

Hermione was now the evolution of red not seen on a color spectrum. It delighted Blaise to no end, and he grinned wolfishly.

"He did! Oh, good to see the ole boy has some spunk," Blaise teased.

"He likes control," Hermione coughed and reached for her tea. "A bit."

"Oh, you're so cute and fluffy. Just like that little doggy, you turn into," Zabini voiced as he flipped through the pages. "Seems Weasley has a different attitude than I estimated. Not really a pack leader?"

"No," Hermione agreed. "Which makes sense why he turned Severus."

Blaise nodded. "We'll work well together. I don't think Snape and I would get along well."

"No," Hermione puffed. "It's going to take some time to get him socially comfortable."

Blaise waved for Snape's file again and set them down side by side. He glanced between the two and twitched his nose at the questionnaire answers. It was part of the registration process. "You know that he is going to need way more stimulation? Family and all that. It could cause problems for him if he doesn't grow sociable aside from shagging you."

"I know," Hermione rocked her head. "It's been a bit of a trial to promote."

"Obsession is a horrible thing for a werewolf, Granger. You know that," Blaise warned.

"I can't force him to spend time with the Weasleys, Zabini," Hermione said with a flat tone.

Blaise exhaled and nodded. "Well, I could go visit him for a drink. As long as I don't try to dominate him, I think we can build an understanding. I have a very successful social parameter as a dominant werewolf."

"If you write to him first to see if he'll be receptive," Hermione suggested.

Blaise rocked his head and puffed. "Hermione, you're on that very uncomfortable stretch. You're very accommodating to someone's leadership when they've earned your loyalty. This is dangerous in the sense that his wolf can easily manipulate you. He needs a pack, he needs people to keep him from coveting and holding you to your services."

"You're the werewolf, what do you think you'd be receptive to?" Hermione mumbled as she twirled a lock of her hair around her finger.

Blaise scratched his chin and glanced at both files before humming. "I have an idea."

"Which is?" Hermione puffed.

"I invite them both over for a stag night," Blaise smiled.

"What?" Hermione spat. "That's probably the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

Blaise waved it off and tapped their files. "I'll have Potter come. I won't tell them it's to be a mediator in case things grow sour, but that way, I have support. If you want this to be successful and want Severus to talk about things he's going through with you, you need to let some of his care go."

"But why, Ron?"

"So Weasley can learn his ranking. Weasley isn't going anywhere, Granger. He has to admit he needs Severus to draw the lines."

"You're sidelining Ron's dependency trait to direct it at Severus," Hermione mused and nodded. "That makes sense."

"Exactly and Snape needs an equal male in his family unit to speak about his concerns. I don't see anyone else that could do it but Potter. He could be, but it has to be coached. Snape needs the permission to seek companionship," Blaise declared.

Hermione puffed and pulled out a letter. "Okay, then I have to request Harry come in for a session. He needs to be able to understand werewolves."

Blaise rubbed his fingers together and nodded. "This is going to be fun."

"This is completely new as well," Hermione mused. "I think I will hold off my transfer until the turn of the year. If this works, we can develop a whole new program."

Zabini motioned agreement with excitement. "Yes, we could. We could teach not only advocacy but also companionship courses. It would teach families how to support werewolf members."

Hermione sighed and tilted her head. "Still no luck with your mother?"

Blaise waved it off. "Fixing my shit is harder than this, Granger."

Hermione set off the note with a quick flick of her wand and twitched her nose. "I hope you know what you're doing, Zabini."

"I do, and I think Potter is going to be relieved you're welcoming him into your passion. His best friends are a werewolf and in love with one, might be a good time to learn about them," he snickered.

"Yes," Hermione snorted. "Better late than never."

"Exactly. I'm going to get a cuppa, want me to snag you a muffin?"

Hermione smirked and nodded. "Blueberry, please."

Zabini left the office while waiting for Harry to arrive. Hermione was shuffling her pages when a tall form entered her doorway. "Am I interrupting?" Severus asked.

Hermione glanced at him and shook her head. "Are you alright?"

He revealed his hand and produced a rose. "I was preening my garden and saw this with your name etched on it."

She smiled and reached for the rose. "That's very thoughtful, Severus. I have about an hour until lunch. Would you like me to stop by?"

Snape breathed and bobbed his head. "I just needed to see if you were alright."

"I'm doing well. A bit tired," Hermione paused with a smirk. "But happy."

His fingers reached for her curls, and Severus stroked them with fondness oozing from him. "I'm content knowing that."

"Ah, just the wolf I was looking for," Zabini broke their bubble.

Severus pulled away from Hermione and glowered at the imposing werewolf. "Why?"

Zabini rolled his shoulders and released his straighter posture. "I was hoping you and Potter would come over tomorrow night for drinks. I have to start my coaching with Weasley, and I don't want him to feel like I'm going to corner him."

"Me?" Severus arched an eyebrow. "Surely Potter can handle such a feat."

"It would be a decent approach," Blaise insisted. "He's a bit lost, and from his paperwork seems like he values your leadership. Both him and Potter seem to by the sound of it."

Hermione was inwardly relieved that Blaise went about fluffing Severus's ego. That was indeed a way to go about it.

Severus tilted his head before nodding. "I could make the arrangements."

"Wicked! I'm relieved to have you on board. They could use someone like us, right?" Zabini questioned.

Severus glanced over at Hermione and then back at Blaise. "Yes," he said tightly.

"I'll ask my girl to spend the night at her house so we can have a night of relaxing," Blaise smiled before scratching his chin. "You like cards?"

Snape's posture relaxed, and he shifted. "Mildly."

"Excellent, then we can have a drink or two and play while hashing out the heavy stuff for Weasley."

Severus rocked his head. "Precisely," he paused and turned to the witch, bending over the desk. "I'll see you at lunch," he murmured while stroking her cheek.

Hermione closed the distance between them and kissed his lips. "Lunch," she confirmed.

Severus bid them both farewell, and Zabini grinned with a wink. "Oh, he's got more grumbly alpha smell than I do," he teased.

Hermione exhaled with a smile as he sat back down. "He does. Thank you for allowing him the space to be so."

"No problem, Granger. I signed on to help you five years ago because we are still human, we just need people to identify it. Thank you for working so hard to help everyone willing to keep their humane side intact. Even Professor Grumbly Snape."

"That's not going to be a nickname," Hermione growled.

Blaise chuckled and waved her off. "No, I promise. Only on special occasions."

There was a knock at the door, and Harry walked in. "Got your letter. I took the time you requested, now what's it about?" He asked.

Hermione offered him a seat before flicking her wand to shut the door and lock it. "Harry, we're going to try something new."

Harry arched his eyebrow. "What is it, Hermione? You never ask for my help."

"We're going to insist on pack behavior," Zabini nodded. "With you in the mix."

Harry winced as he squirmed uncomfortably. "I'm not gonna be bit, am I?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, you're going to become their touchstone to being human. Advocates are great for the full moon and moments of trials. However, werewolves need family, and Ron doesn't want to tell his. Severus has an issue with family, so we need to incorporate it slowly. You're going to be their bridge."

Harry blinked and sat up. "Wow, Hermione, you really want my help? You trust me with this?"

"Of course, I trust you, Harry. I just didn't want you to have to be involved unless you wanted to. However, things change when our family is conditioned. I can't be Severus's everything and still maintain healthy social habits for him. Ron needs to have someone to confide in when his advocate can't be a part of family life. This is something I trust you with whole-heartedly."

Harry rocked his head and scratched his neck. "So, what do I have to do?"

"That's where I come in, Potter. I'm going to teach you how to read werewolves so you can learn to help them," Blaise declared.

"Alright," Harry smiled. "This sounds so much better than Hermione taking it all on herself."

"We're going to have a nice long lunch together, do some work after, and then you'll meet me at my house tomorrow for drinks. I have Weasley and Snape coming over. With our help, we can guide them to healthier habits of confiding in you."

Hermione shifted and sighed. "Yes, hopefully."

"And maybe he won't have to fuck her until she's raw from angst," Zabini jabbed with a grin.

Harry's face bloomed with color, and he cleared his throat. "Well, let's not," he paused when Zabini shook his head.

"You gotta learn to push away that embarrassment, Potter. He fucks her, likely savagely, and in his own stiff way, you might hear it from his lips. He won't trust you if it causes you discomfort."

"That's a big task," Harry gulped.

"I know," Hermione sighed. "But I wouldn't ask you if I didn't need you, Harry. He isn't like Remus or even Ron. He didn't have the social webbing set up before being bit or even after to help with his insecurities. I need your help to facilitate it."

Harry breathed and motioned agreement. "Okay, Hermione. For you and his sake, I'll do this."

"Alright," Blaise exclaimed and clapped Harry on the shoulder. "Let's take an early lunch, get out of her hair so she can shag her werewolf for lunch, and we'll meet back here at two. Right, Granger?" Blaise teased with a grin.

Harry gulped. "This is going to take some getting used to."

"I know," Hermione smiled. "Thank you for being understanding, Harry."

"Always, Hermione. I love you and would do anything to help keep you happy," Harry agreed.

Hermione rocked her head. "Me too, Harry. I love you too."


	14. Chapter 14

For the first time in years, Hermione was sitting with Ginny, having wine and speaking sincerely about her partner. No lying, or even concealment. Hermione was straightforward and honest. Ginny was pleased not only to have a night of adult time but that Hermione was comfortable and happy.

"Sounds like you both escalated quickly," Ginny shrugged.

Hermione breathed and nodded. "It has been quite fast, but I don't know, Gin, it feels good."

"Good?"

"Alright, it feels bloody fantastic," Hermione laughed.

Ginny giggled and sipped her glass. "Oh, I'm so happy, Hermione. He really does fit you well. From the sounds of your limited detail, he fits snuggly in the bedroom as well."

Hermione's cheeks were tinted as she cleared her throat. "Understatement."

"Who would have ever thought that Severus Snape was decent in bed," Ginny tilted her head and shuddered. "Still can't picture it."

Hermione chewed her lips to stop the lustful sigh from breaching her lips. "He very much is."

"Okay, so you shag all the time now," Ginny paused and tilted her head. "Do you both talk?"

"Yes, about many things. While we were cleaning up his house, we traveled from subject to subject. The man has vast intelligence. I catch myself in awe of how his mind works, and it entrances me."

"Excellent," Ginny smiled. "And his wolfish behavior has been alright?"

"A bit constrictive at times. Remember, lycanthropy enhances traits. Severus was already broody and demanding. It makes for serious difficulty in navigating around at times. However, if I express my discomfort, he abates it immediately. So, not terrible, just challenging."

"You like challenging. It keeps your mind engaged," Ginny insisted. "Mum asked me how you both were doing. I didn't know you told her."

Hermione puffed and waved her hand. "Friday morning, she comes over and is trying to convince me to go out with Oliver Wood. Severus came out and proclaimed his affections, also telling her he was a werewolf. I was utterly shocked. To be honest, I thought he was playing it off like Remus, but looking back now, maybe he has been using him as an example."

"We'll go back to that in a moment," Ginny waved her hand. "He told me Friday night he was a werewolf as well. He promised me he wouldn't hurt you, and he was in it for as long as you were."

Hermione blinked. "He did? He wanted things to develop before I even asked…" she trailed off as her hand caressed her lips.

"Hermione, that man has been crazy about you since he strolled out in those pajama pants and faked shagging you. I am pretty sure he was concerned you'd find it appalling and leave him."

"Yes, it all makes sense," Hermione sighed.

"Now, back to the whole Remus thing," Ginny said. "Did you talk about Remus a lot? You tend to when you work with werewolves."

Hermione slanted her head and shrugged. "Well, we did the day after the full moon. He asked me many questions, and it ended in a large argument."

Ginny shook her head with a grin. "Hermione, you told him exactly what you appreciate in a werewolf. That's why he might have sounded a bit like Remus to my mum. He knows you need compassion with the dirty stuff. Let's not forget, Snape is a bossy prick at times, but he also knows when he needs to adapt to be successful. You idolize Remus, so he's going to use him as a reference when he's a bit lost."

"Your husband doesn't give you enough credit for being so smart," Hermione smiled.

"That's because he has you," Ginny snorted. "But I have to be smart; I had six older brothers, and I'm your best friend."

Hermione glanced down at her wine and scowled. "Ginny, I have a secret."

"You're pregnant?" Ginny gasped.

Hermione shook her head and gazed at the fire. "When I was attacked by Nott, he didn't just beat me and tie me up."

Ginny's good humor deflated, and she winced. "Hermione, I'm so sorry."

"I got pregnant," she added.

Ginny reached over and touched her. "Hermione, that doesn't make you a bad person to have made that choice," she finished for her.

Hermione puffed and looked to Ginny. "Do I deserve to be happy?"

"Yes!" Ginny growled. "Yes, you deserve this! You deserve someone who cares about you with every fiber of his being. You deserve hot sex where you scream his name so much you're hoarse. You deserve love."

"I told him before we slept together. Actually, he said something similar, and then I promoted us to spend the night together by launching in his lap. Did I take advantage of him?"

Ginny snorted and rolled her eyes. "No."

"He's going to need to bite me, Gin," Hermione sighed. "Compatibility pairing," she paused when Ginny waved.

"Mates," she said bluntly.

Hermione cringed. "That word seems so permanent."

"It is. Harry had Blaise explain," Ginny clarified. "Are you scared?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "It is how it was designed. I'm fulfilled with him. He has bettered my life in two weeks more so than I've had in years."

"But, are you scared?"

"Yes," Hermione murmured. "I'm scared of what comes after. The werewolf he turns into after."

"How is he going to change?"

Hermione shifted and sipped her glass. "He's going to want to promote what all wolves want. A pack, offspring… he's going to want things Severus Snape doesn't at this moment. It's going to be a change I'm not sure I'm ready for, but he needs to do so, or his wolf, and he will always be at odds."

"If it were me," Ginny started, and Hermione groaned. "If it were me, telling you this, what would you say?"

Hermione breathed and rolled her neck. "That no matter the shift, werewolves keep their core traits highlighted."

"If you're saying he's going to want those things, he already does," Ginny reassured her. "Possibly doesn't even know he wants them yet, but he does."

Hermione sighed and touched her friend's hand. "Thank you so much for being my advocate when I need one."

"Are you going to plan on being Mrs. Snape?" Ginny teased.

Hermione's face bloomed with color as she cleared her throat. "Don't push your luck, Potter."

* * *

Blaise puffed on his cigarette and dealt out another hand. Harry declined on the cigarettes, but Ron and Severus joined. They were drinking whiskey and talked about trivial things. Severus let out a languished bout of smoke before glancing at his hand.

"Snape, how's fucking Granger?" Blaise asked bluntly.

Severus twitched his nose before ashing his cigarette. "Enlightening."

Ron gagged and grimaced. "Let's avoid the subject."

Severus felt that twinge of territorial behavior set in as the wolf growled.

**That's right, Severus. He fucked her too.**

"I've had her in every room of my home and hers," Severus added with a sneer.

Harry arched an eyebrow before sipping his glass. "Well, at least she can keep up with you," Harry said with a smile to make an effort.

**He knows we're in control. He respects you.**

Blaise nodded and held up his glass. "That's spectacular shit. Granger sings your praises at work."

"Well," Ron huffed as he set down two cards to discard. "She wasn't really into that before."

"She is now," Severus purred with a smirk and set down two cards. "A very willing partner to add."

Blaise watched Severus as he took a drag from his cigarette. "No one here doubts your territory, Snape. Ease up the reins and enjoy it."

Severus rolled his neck and nodded. "Alright."

Harry hummed and glanced at the stewing redhead. "Ron, how's Pansy doing?"

"She doesn't understand my mood swings," He grumbled. "It's been difficult, and I can't just tell her. She knew how much I hated werewolves. She agreed with me when we got together."

"Why did you hate werewolves so much, Weasley?" Severus questioned as he toyed with his new cards.

Ron's cheeks turned scarlet as he set down his hand. "Hermione gave them all her time. She was always crafting bills or doing research about them. She even became a fucking animagus to start working with them. It was never a personal thing, I just hated that they ruined my relationship with her."

"It was never yours if you felt envy for her work," Blaise sighed.

Harry bobbed his head. "Remember when Ginny was still flying for the Harpies and how much I missed her? I can relate, but if you both were supposed to make it, you would have. Acceptance is the key. I accepted that she was traveling a good portion of the year, and she accepts that my job keeps me busy now. That's how it works."

"And now that we are conditioned," Severus hissed. "It has to be something given by our partners as we return the favor. Respect and loyalty are foundations to build from, and if we don't have them, we are beasts."

Blaise raised his glass and smirked. "Exactly."

"But I can't tell Pansy. What if she leaves me for it?" Ron questioned.

Severus scratched his chin before picking up his cigarette again. "I doubt she will, since you're seeking help to manage your symptoms. My luck is quite substantial. I have a witch who was dealing with this longer than I've been a werewolf. She might have her moments of uneasiness, but she will come around, Weasley."

Ron sipped his drink and nodded. "Snape, you seem to understand werewolves pretty well."

"Hermione's bills and programs intrigued me. She's a muggleborn who understood the feelings of being condemned for something she couldn't change and decided to fix a growing population of those who were similarly damned. With understanding comes the birth of regrowth."

Ron bent to the table and scowled. "You followed her bills?"

"Yes," Severus agreed.

Harry scratched his chin and smiled. "You had a bit of a fancy for her for a while?"

"I wouldn't call it a fancy," Severus hissed the last word. "I would call it a mutual understanding."

Ron bobbed his head and sighed. "I didn't get it, but now I do. I know why she worked so hard, and I'm glad she's happy."

Blaise set down his cards. "Full house," he said through his cigarette.

Ron groaned and flipped his cards. "Shit, as usual."

"Same," Harry sighed.

Severus set out his and smirked. "Straight flush, hearts."

"Fucking card jinxing ass," Blaise snickered as Severus silently gloated.

"Potter, how are your sons?" Severus questioned while Blaise shuffled.

Harry sipped his glass and shrugged. "James is learning how to sneak out of bed at night, and Albus is teething. Children will be children," Harry sighed.

Severus hummed. "I know Hermione misses them."

Harry arched an eyebrow. "How do you know?"

"She was speaking about how she hasn't seen them yet this week."

Ron nudged Snape to his annoyance. "We should do dinner before the full moon, yeah?"

"Will you bring your wife and daughter?" Severus mused with a tight expression.

"Well," Ron huffed. "Yeah. Blaise should come too," Ron tried to backtrack.

"Not this week, Weasley. I catch up and fuck both of my girlfriends almost all of it. It helps with the week of restlessness to follow."

"Both?" Harry coughed.

"Yes," Blaise smirked. "Neither would keep up if it was just one. I'm not lucky like Snape."

Severus twitched his nose and hummed. "That explains a bit."

"The girlfriends or the shagging?" Blaise asked as he handed out more cards.

Severus pressed his lips together, and Blaise nodded.

**He knows, you should ask, Severus.**

He didn't have to. Blaise moved to speak.

"Yes, we get a bit potent two weeks out. It tapers off the week before. Plenty of draughts, rest, and a healthy diet combats a bit of the soreness and restlessness," Zabini confirmed.

"Good, I thought it was just me," Ron snorted.

"I will agree with you on that, Weasley," Severus exhaled.

Harry laughed and scratched his head. "Well, what else is there, Zabini? Clearly, you're the werewolf to ask. I'm actually curious because they are werewolves. Hermione can't do it alone, and I want to help."

Severus examined Harry and approved. "That would be pleasant for her. I imagine it is taxing to have to explain it to someone she is seeing."

"I will always be here for you, Severus. I don't mind putting in the effort to help," Harry smiled.

"It would be nice to have a bit of help," Ron agreed. "I can't tell Michael Corner everything. He doesn't understand my mum," Ron groaned.

"I told your mother I was a werewolf," Severus offered. "She was upset at first, but more so at my attractions to someone she considers a daughter."

Ron's mother fell open. "What?"

"She was supportive," Severus mused before picking up his cards. "Very. She wanted to make us breakfast," he huffed.

"Got to love her," Harry sighed. "Molly doesn't understand the need for space, but loves you just as hard when you're in need of it."

"Do you think I really should tell mum?" Ron asked.

"I think you should," Severus agreed. "She'd likely be asking Hermione what she could arrange to support you."

Ron sat up and glanced down at his cards before agreeing. "Okay, after the full moon."

"I think you guys should do dinner this weekend. Next week is going to get tough," Blaise agreed.

Severus set down three cards and hummed. "Zabini, I have a question."

"Yes, Snape?"

"Why would Hermione be campaigning for me to bite her?"

Harry stiffened, and Ron gasped. "What?"

"Do you want my honest opinion?" Blaise asked.

Severus nodded. "The single one I value."

"It doesn't just cause you anxiety, it causes her some too. As long as you and your furry self are at war, it is dangerous for her," Blaise announced as he discarded a couple cards.

"Why is that?" Harry asked.

"Because they're mates, Harry. It's like a gravitational pull that keeps them circulating the final result. She's not going anywhere, and if you're smart, neither are you," Blaise voiced with a nod.

**She is ours, Severus.**

Severus seized for another cigarette and lit it. "I'm not interested in hurting her and tying her to me permanently. If she changes her mind," he concluded when Blaise chuckled.

"She's not going to change her mind, and you're a tosser to think she's doing this just for you."

"How?" Severus hissed.

"Imagine being told you discovered your match, and they aren't interested in marrying you? Didn't similar happen with your family before?"

"Yeah, with Tonks," Ron agreed. "Remus bit her?"

Blaise shrugged. "He had to've. If they were happy after, then it likely was that. A wolf who finds his match will torment the wizard until he complies."

Harry hummed and nodded. "Then it must've happened. They got married and had Teddy in quick succession after Remus let it go."

"My recommendation is to think about it, Snape. It's unpleasant to be on the other end of a match. They suffer, and she's werewolf fluent. She knows what you're putting yourself through. She deserves happiness. That witch has been half-alive for four years since Nott did some very unsound things."

Severus's lip quivered. "I've been informed. He's fortunate he's in Azkaban."

Harry licked his lips and set his cards down. "What happened, Zabini?"

Blaise met Snape's gaze and tilted his head. "I don't know exactly, but he does. He smells furious."

"It's not my tale to recount, but I will state this; If he ever gets out, I will make certain the curr dies deliberately," Severus growled and puffed on his cigarette.

Ron winced from Severus and hemmed. "That got dark fast."

"It's a very repugnant subject," Snape hissed and stretched for his glass. "Let's move on, or I will have to excuse myself."

"Weasley, you should think about talking with your wife. She might actually become an advocate for you," Blaise declared.

"Or I mean, I could," Harry suggested.

Blaise shifted and bobbed his head. "You could."

Severus scratched his chin and agreed. "That would be a sound move. Hermione could assist."

"We could all use Grimmauld Place too," Ron suggested.

Blaise scowled at Ron. "You really want to see her sucking his knob the next day?"

Ron glared at Zabini. "If he can manage that through the crippling pain, I'd be shocked."

"She does this wonderful routine I'm quite looking forward to," Severus smiled.

Blaise sighed and scratched his chin. "I won't lie, it's pretty wicked that she does that for you. My newest advocate is a bit squeamish."

Harry puffed and scrunched his nose. "What routine, Severus?"

"A lovely muscle rejuvenation salve. It's used by professional quidditch players but has repurposed it with lavender oil and aloe. Two muggle components that work fairly well for werewolves," Severus nodded. "Quite brilliant of her to think of such simple ingredients to make a difference."

Ron scratched his chin. "That would make recovery better?"

"Substantially," Severus admitted.

Harry laughed and finished his drink. "Ron, I don't mind helping you, even rubbing salve on you, but I won't be sucking your knob."

Severus smirked as he sipped his glass and took a drag from his cigarette. "Why, Harry, is that a blush?"

Harry huffed and waved his index finger at Snape. "Don't you start. You're shagging one of my best mates."

"Well, to add," Severus teased.

"Hopefully, my wife doesn't find out your secrets tonight," Harry prodded.

Severus bristled and recovered with a snort. "She's likely boasting about my prowess. I've managed to successfully give her more to talk about than my secrets."

Ron snorted and rolled his eyes. "It's always the swotty ones."

"Indeed," Snape smirked.

Blaise poured them all another glass. "A few more hands?"

"Yes," Severus agreed. "This has been pleasant."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, really, it has."

"Beats diaper duty any night," Ron grumbled.

"Dinner on Friday?" Harry asked as he shifted his cards.

Ron glanced at Severus and nodded. "I'm in."

"I will see if Hermione is interested, but the likelihood is quite high," Severus declared.

"Just say yes, swotty bugger," Ron snickered and nudged Severus.

"Please stop that," Snape grumbled.

"My family is physically affectionate, Snape. You gotta get used to it," Ron voiced with a grin.

Severus inhaled and twitched his nose. "I will attempt to do such, but require more time, Weasley."

"Just time, that's all," Harry agreed.

Blaise smirked and nodded to Harry before setting down his cards. "I have shit."

"A pair, Jacks," Ron sighed.

"Shit," Harry sighed and tossed down his cards.

"A straight," Severus murmured as he placed down his cards.

"I'm never fucking playing poker with you again," Blaise laughed as Snape smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

Severus was drawing again when Hermione summoned herself from sleep. They were on a plush mattress he transfigured last night. They read and conversed into the late evening after their shagging. She didn't move and just smiled through her sleepy state.

"Did you know you touch your heart while you sleep?" Severus asked as he focused on the parchment.

"Do I?"

He made an agreeing sound. "And, you murmur my name."

Hermione sighed and closed her eyes. "Must be a decent ego boost."

"It is," Severus smirked and tugged down the blanket.

It revealed a good portion of her torso, and he continued to draw. This wouldn't be the last time she would awaken to his hand, scratching away at a page. Hermione didn't mind being his muse, either.

"You're so beautiful it's heartbreaking," Severus sighed.

"Why, heartbreaking?"

"That you haven't a clue how transfixed I am with you," Severus murmured. "In a healthy non-werewolf fashion."

Hermione laughed and smiled. "Thank you, Severus," she opened her eyes. "You're quite handsome."

"No, I'm not," He snorted and set down the page before collapsing to her. "But I appreciate the compliment."

Hermione traced his cheek and beamed up at him. "You are to me."

He sat up enough to press his forehead to her stomach. It was odd behavior, but Hermione just stroked his hair and observed him.

"You really believe that biting you will cure your concern?" He asked against her form.

Hermione breathed and traced his shoulder. She didn't have the cocky wolf on hand this morning. This was a man who was in love with someone and warring against his own feelings of insecurities.

"Yes, because I don't want anyone but you, Severus."

He lifted his face enough to look at her. "I love you," he said with a grimace. "I don't hurt people I love."

She waved him up to her and curled against him, caressing his cheek. "I love you. You're worthy of that love."

"There are things that will cause conflict for that love, Hermione. I don't want you hurt," Severus puffed and touched her face.

"Then don't hurt me. A bite will not hurt me. I'll be sore for a few days and shake it off, but you will lose all this doubt you're plagued with," Hermione whispered and ran her fingers over his pinched brow.

He relinquished the tightness in his face and accepted her doting. Hermione relished these moments as they came with force and left with a whimper. Severus was such a complex and layered wizard, it almost made sense that he needed someone who trained herself to spot them.

"Will you do something for me?" Hermione asked.

Severus nodded through his peaceful demeanor. "Anything."

"Would you look at me and tell me that you deserve my love?"

His eyes caressed her face as her fingers cupped his jawline. "I deserve your love."

Hermione pressed him to the mattress and slung on top of him. "Do you deserve me?" She asked and reached below her.

Severus groaned and nodded. "I deserve you," he sighed.

"How much?" Hermione purred as she touched him.

Severus sat up and craned his face close to hers. "All of you," he breathed before kissing her.

Their coupling wasn't filled with primal passion or even a dominant flair. Severus touched her with soft caresses as she rocked on his lap. It was a statement of pure adoration and love. It was intimate and all-consuming.

Hermione tucked herself against his neck and moved in earnest as she clung to his shoulders, sounding her happiness in full measure. Severus assisted, and they clung to each other in a ball of flesh and breathing. Her chest pressed against his. The build-up was bursts of magic, the comedown was intimate and bare.

Severus's fingers journeyed through her curls as they panted in near unison.

"I have to get up for work, or we'll do this all day," Hermione laughed.

The Potion Master regained a bit of his mind and tucked her to bedding, tracing her neck with his mouth. It was slow and soft, as he listened to her sigh in contentment. "Will you come with me to Harry's party?" He whispered.

Hermione rocked her head. "I will."

"Would you like to get married eventually?" He breathed.

Hermione blinked and stared up at the ceiling to his library. "Married? You want to get married?"

"That is what happens, correct? I'm not asking you at this very moment, but I'm posing the question. Is that what Hermione Granger would like to happen?" He asked while lifting his face to view her.

Hermione tilted her head as she stared up at him. "I never thought about marriage before."

He traced her cheek with his long, elegant fingers. "Neither have I, but I also never thought I would love anyone as much as I love you."

"We could get married, eventually," Hermione agreed.

He smiled, a genuine soft smile of transfixed contentment. "You don't mind that I've utterly surmounted your life?"

"You've utterly ascended my life, Severus. When the time comes, and you feel the needs are met, ask me to marry you," Hermione smiled. It was unearthly sweet that he asked permission to ask when the time arrived.

His hands were gentle as they grazed her face, touching her skin with tender care. "You're the best part of my life."

Hermione beamed and raised enough to kiss his lips. "And you are mine."

Severus inhaled and nosed her cheek before sitting up. "We have a long day ahead. What were you craving for breakfast?"

"Surprise me?" Hermione asked.

Severus caressed her cheek once more before climbing from the mattress. Hermione watched as he slid up the Gryffindor boxers and wandered into his kitchen. The many layers of Severus Snape were different, but that's the reason she adored him. He understood hers so well.

* * *

Severus sat with the children on the floor and scowled. Ginny was cleaning the kitchen, and he, well, he was trying. James wandered over and handed him another block. "For the tower," James nodded.

Snape placed the blue block on the tall structure of the 'castle' they were building. "What is housed in this tower?" he asked.

James tapped his cheek and shrugged. "A dragon," he said.

Severus grunted and handed Albus the toy he dropped from his bouncing contraption. James wandered toward the pile of blocks and seemed to be figuring out what was next. He was intelligent, but the stubborn factor of all almost five-year-olds held weight over his developing mind.

"This," James finally picked up a giant red block. "This is for the dungeon."

Severus smirked. "I work in the dungeons at Hogwarts."

"You do? Are they filled with monsters and merpeople?" James gasped as he handed Snape the block.

Severus set down the block in the center of their castle. "No, just potions."

James grunted and scowled. "Not even a werewolf?"

Snape's eyebrows rose, and then he smiled. "Oh, there's a werewolf. A mean nasty werewolf."

James gasped. "What do you do?"

"Feed him chocolate," Snape mused.

James grinned and laughed. "Uncle Sev, you're too wicked!"

Uncle Sev. That was his new title. One, he was never positive he'd accrue. He had no siblings, and as far as family goes… Well, that was a work in progress. However, Harry Potter had deemed him, Uncle Sev, to his children. Technically, that was inconsistent with age, background, and attachment. However, _his_ Hermione was their aunt…

**Shut up and enjoy it, Severus.**

Severus sighed and smiled, patting the boy's shoulder. "Alright, maybe we should add a few more layers, James."

The boy glanced at the castle and shrugged. "It's done. Now, we get to do this," James declared and kicked it over with a laugh.

That brought a hint of disgust to Severus's expression. Building things to just knock them _down_? What was the point?

"See, now we can remake Hogwarts like dad and Aunt Hermione did," James nodded and turned to Severus. "Did you know Aunt Hermione says she left a piece of her heart at Hogwarts?"

Snape scowled and tilted his head. "How do you mean?"

James restacked the blocks in a different order and mimicked ripping his heart out and placed it on the blocks. "She said when she rebuilt it, she put a piece of her heart in the stone so it would build stronger for us."

Severus smiled and was overcome by the tender anecdote. "So she did."

The boy hummed and turned to the werewolf. "Uncle Sev, are you and Aunt Hermione going to move to Hogwarts? Mum says, you work there."

"No, I will not be taking your Aunt Hermione to Hogwarts."

James shifted his head from side to side. "Is she going to live with you at your house?"

"How do you feel about such?" Severus questioned.

The boy, quite intrigued by the concept, glanced at the blocks and then the Potion Master. "Can we come to visit? I like you."

"Yes, you may," Severus agreed.

"Okay then," James smiled and went back to his blocks.

Ginny walked into the room and beckoned Severus from the floor. "Would you like some tea? I made some," she offered while setting down the tray.

Severus climbed to his feet and straightened his robes. "That sounds applicable."

The redhead smiled and shook her head. "You're are very much like her."

"I know," Severus sighed with a nod. "We hold similar textures."

Ginny went to her boys and ruffled James's hair before picking up Albus. Severus watched with curiosity as she doted on her children. It held this honest air about the life and love of the Potters. Severus sat down as Ginny found her armchair.

"James, dear, why don't you go get your coloring books?"

James nodded and rushed from the room, thumping up the staircase. Severus sipped his teacup, and Ginny tilted her head. "Why the sudden urge to visit the children, Severus?"

"I haven't done right by you and Harry," Snape confessed. "I would like to apply my effort where it is deserved."

"Hermione didn't tell you to?"

Severus shook his head. "She didn't know I was planning on this adventure today."

Ginny's eyebrows rose as she gave her son a bottle. "She doesn't? This is quite unusual for you."

"She deserves my own proaction. You all do. Harry has been generous with his offer of family, and I've been too unkind to see it. I believed family was a word I was undeserving of."

"Well, you are deserving of it. You also are deserving of her. Don't get me wrong, it's not going to be easy. Sure, love is scary, but learning how to be a part of a family is hard. There will be moments you will find jealousy in her connection to my brothers and my husband. You're a werewolf to top that. It's a behavior you will need to shy away from."

"Any recommendations being that you are a branch of that family she has melded with?" Severus asked before sipping his tea.

James raced back into the room and waved his book and crayons at Severus. "Aunt Hermione bought me these at a muggle store! Aren't they wicked?"

Severus smiled at the fantasy coloring book. "Yes, truly."

James collapsed to the carpet and began to color with vim.

"I recommend you just keep doing what you're doing. At your pace," Ginny agreed. "She doesn't care how long it takes you, as long as you care enough to put in the effort."

"I am trying," Severus sighed. "For her and myself."

"Just keep trying, Severus. She loves you, that's the most difficult part. You got her to love you, now show her what that means to you," Ginny murmured as she stroked Albus's hair. "It's gratifying to love someone and to be in love with them. It's life-changing to melt your lives together and make a new existence."

Severus beamed and rocked his head. "Ginerva, you are becoming my favorite Weasley child."

"Who was your favorite before?" Ginny scowled.

"Charles. He left to go take care of dragons," He teased.

Ginny laughed and shook her head. "Oh, Severus. You're going to learn to love me. After all, I'm best friend's with your girlfriend."

Severus blinked. Girlfriend. That was such a minimal title for someone so extraordinary. "Not girlfriend," he grimaced.

"Then what?"

"My partner. My companion. My world," Severus admitted.

Ginny sighed and grinned. "You both have the same love language. It is quite beautiful."

"Indeed," Severus voiced.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With all of the nice, comes the nasty truths as well. An insight into a dynamic not fully committed.

Severus groaned and scrubbed his face as the nearly nude witch was cooking in his kitchen. They were having what you call a terrible evening. It started simple enough, and even the lovely shirt she donned of his wasn't inspiring reasoning.

"It's ballocks, and you know it," Hermione puffed as she stared at him.

Severus narrowed his eyes at her. "I smelt him on you. I smelt a randy bugger on your clothing."

Hermione tapped her foot and rolled her eyes. "Sev, I'm going to be dealing with several randy werewolves. He didn't touch me."

"Don't fucking lie to me," Severus hissed.

"I'm not!" Hermione snapped.

Severus jerked from the chair and pinned her to the counter. "Don't lie to me, girl," he snarled as he nosed her hair.

"I'm not just a 'girl,'" Hermione cried and shoved him from her. "Damnit, Severus! Why do you have to accuse me of being ignorant! I've worked with werewolves for years!"

"Then tell me the truth!"

Hermione breathed and rolled her neck. "He came into the room. I reviewed his file. When it seemed him, and his advocate wasn't working, I moved to my cabinet for my forms. He walked over, took the forms, and thanked me for my time. Maybe he grazed my hand, but that was the long and short of it!"

Severus moved to touch her hip and sneered. "Then why did you have to shower immediately when you came home?"

"Because I work around werewolves, all day. I come home to a werewolf who I love and knows can be potent and jealous. What do you want me to do, Severus? I just can't do this with you right now," Hermione huffed and shook her head. "You're accusing me of cheating on you."

"I am not," he pursed his lips and ran his fingers under the hem of the shirt. "I am accusing that fuck of lusting for what's mine."

"Then respect my loyalty to you and stop being a brute!" Hermione snapped as she squirmed from his touch. Hermione attempted to pull from him, but he kneeled to her, spreading her legs enough to indulge. "Damnit, Severus, I can't even stay angry with you," she sighed and pressed her hands to the counter.

He groaned and licked while his fingers sought their prized possession. Hermione whimpered and cast her head back. "This, this is mine. Every portion, every moan, every freckle, and scar," he sighed and continued.

"Yes," Hermione breathed.

Severus pulled from her and scowled up at her. "Say it. Tell me."

"I'm yours, completely, Severus Snape," Hermione moaned as he spread his fingers inside her.

That satisfied him to no end, and he dined in genuine enjoyment. It was rough and all-consuming as he brought her to the edge several times before slowing and watching her pant. Severus was never a sexual creature, but he loved to watch her writhe for him. It was this beautiful song that he could listen to repeatedly and find a new note.

Severus moved his unused hand to her as his mouth pulled away. With a skillful switch and slid, soon, one of his lengthy damp digits entered her from behind. It was magic, and Hermione housed a sultry cry as his assault continued, and she shuddered around him.

"I apologize for being forceful," he sighed against her and kissed her inner thigh. "I feed into those moments and forget that it is harmful to you."

Hermione quivered as his fingers left her openings. "I know," she sighed.

Severus stood and made eye contact with her as he cleaned his fingers before touching her cheek. "Hermione, I just want you safe."

"I promise, I'm safe, Sev. I have Blaise always in the next room over listening for trouble. I have a whole wing filled with dedicated animagi who watch for it. We all know how to handle things. I need you on board with trusting them as I do."

He pressed his nose to her neck and smelt her skin.

**Bite her…**

"No," Severus said through his teeth.

Hermione touched his chest and scowled. "Severus, are you alright? We have four days to the full moon, and you're quite tense."

His grip on her became firm as he turned her around. "I am," he hissed, and with a jostle of utensils and plates, she was pressed over the counter.

"Fuck," she hissed as he slid into her. "Sev, slow down," she panted.

"I can't, I need to have you," he groaned and gripped her hair.

Hermione could barely prevent the salad from being toppled to the sink as he took her. The witch was panting, and her toes curled against the tile on the floor. It was a vicious coupling. Severus's other hand curled around her neck as he huffed. Hermione bent back and cried as he pressed deeply into her and howled.

Hermione felt him fill her, and she pressed her forehead to the counter. "Merlin, Severus," she puffed.

Severus ran his fingers over her damp skin on her neck and hummed. "Darling, I apologize," he murmured.

"I know," she winced as he pulled from her.

He stroked her spine and exhaled. "I was quite unfair to your body."

Hermione slumped her hips and whimpered. "Sev, get me a potion? You struck my insides a bit rough."

Severus winced and shook his head. "These blasted drives," he sighed and parted from her.

Hermione waited to hear his footsteps leave the room before she pressed her forehead to the counter and released a few tears. She wasn't upset with him, but it was a challenging ride. Werewolves always had a more rugged texture, and sometimes it was complicated. Her body was weak. Her mind, more so.

It would be easier if he bit her. Severus would be able to sense her depletion easier. Hermione had to confess. This last week had been severe for her. The once distant and stiff Potion Master was now fully invested in fucking her into the ground. All because he refused to bite her.

Hermione hadn't realized she was sobbing with full audible gasps until Severus's lengthy hand rested on her shoulder. "Did you need to head home?" He asked.

She glimpsed up and noted his expression thin and worried as he offered a vial. "It's alright," she tried for a smile and took the potion.

Severus swayed his head. "No, Hermione, it isn't. You smell fatigued and frustrated. I believe if you stay, you won't make it through the full moon."

Hermione stood up and felt them leaking down her leg. "I don't want to leave you."

"Tonight, don't be my advocate, Darling. You're exhausted as my partner. I understand. It hasn't been fairly comfortable to be the object of my passion," Severus exhaled. "I'm a jealous, brutish werewolf," he grimaced.

Hermione caressed his chest and wiped her face with her free hand. "Most days, I love that about you, Sev. I'm just exhausted. Work was long. You've been shagging me like four times a day," she choked out a laugh.

He nodded and stroked her curls. "You should at least go rest after dinner. I promise I won't disturb you. I believe you're not telling me just how debilitated you are."

Hermione couldn't help the tear that slid from her eye. "It's just trying to be on the receiving end at times. I'm spent and need a bit of time to recover. You're restless from the moon approaching, and you're quarreling with Him."

Severus advanced for his wand and cleaned her oozing mess between her legs. He sat her down and stroked her tresses as he scowled. "Hermione, you have to understand, I don't want to bite you so close to the full moon. What if the repercussions of such are negative?"

Her tears freefall as she glanced up at him. "That's just it, Severus, this is the negative effect. I'm so drained because I'm the object you're fighting over. One moment you want to read and then he baits you into action hoping your resolve will slip. I'm spent," Hermione puffed as she wiped her face.

"I'm only trying to be respectful," Severus groaned as he traced her locks with his fingers. "Bites this close to the moon could still hurt and sear during it. Even after, recovering from that type of bonding could be tiresome on you."

Hermione pulled from his doting and breathed. "I think you're right. I should head home for the evening."

Severus winced as he shifted from her. "If you believe that is what you need."

She agreed and stood up. "Dinner will be ready in ten minutes. Try to eat a decent portion tonight."

He didn't meet her gaze as she paced toward the doorway. Her desire to leave him was painful and complicated after their potent evening. It wasn't as if they were fighting, but the stings of rejection pinched at his ego.

"I will," he mumbled.

"I'm not leaving because I want to, Severus. I need a bit of space. This is arduous on me as well," Hermione sighed as she left the doorway and walked through the sitting room.

Severus cringed and sat down at the table, drumming his fingertips on the wood. What was he going to do? This disgusting condition!

**Bite her, Severus. She needs us too…**

* * *

Hermione was feeling the after-effects of their lingering fissure last night. It was so complex to convince him that she required it too without playing to his need to protect her. The difficulties of compatible pairings were hard as it was, but this was madness.

Blaise walked into the office with two orange files and scowled. "What's wrong with you?" he gasped.

Hermione waved him off and gestured for the files. "I'm just tired."

Blaise shook his head as he shut the door and sat down. "Granger, you have to tell him he's slowly ruining you."

"I went home last night. I won't stay tonight either. I just need some time if he isn't going to bite me," Hermione sighed as she took the offered folders.

"I don't know how to make this any clearer," Zabini groaned. "If you're going to be his advocate and his mate, then you need to learn to speak up. His intentions, though commendable, are going to ruin you. You reek of fatigue and depression. For how much I know you shag, you shouldn't be so fucking miserable."

"It's just getting progressively worse, Zabini," Hermione grumbled as she put the files down on her desk and leaned in her chair. "His wolf is so aggressive and potent. He doesn't even realize that all this angst is from their division."

"Did he force you?" Blaise growled.

Hermione shook her head. "No, but he isn't as polite as he would be if he had bitten me."

Zabini snarled and pounded his fist down. "Damnit, Granger! You need to say something!"

She ducked her head and pulled the files to her. "It's fine, Zabini. I can do this."

"No, it's not fine. Any other advocate or partner you'd be telling them they shouldn't be there during this full moon. He is being stubborn and could act rash."

Hermione scowled and waved the folder in the air. "And what? Ask a stranger? He's going to flip. No, I can do this."

"Then I'm coming," Blaise growled.

" _That_ is the last thing I need! He would tear you apart," Hermione hissed.

"As the senior werewolf on staff, you will have no choice. He needs a presence if he's going to refuse to bite you. What if he turns volatile the next morning and forces you? What if, gods forbid, he tries during the full moon, and you have no choice but to take a fat werewolf cock? Hermione, this is fucking dangerous, and you know it!"

Hermione exhaled and slapped down the file. "Fine, but I'm telling you, he's going to be furious."

"Oh, yeah, he will. You're going to rub my arse down too. I want him to confront me, Granger. I want to poke that jealous streak hard enough for him to snarl and bite at me days later. I want him to realize that if he's not going to bite you, I'll become his worst enemy," Zabini warned.

"Are you positive this is the way to do it?"

"He's not Remus Lupin. He won't cower and whimper in the corner at a challenge of worthiness. No, this werewolf will snarl and threaten. I want him to realize that just because your a compatible pair doesn't mean he has all the fucking power, and you can leave at any time. You don't have to be his fucking lover and advocate."

Hermione's eyes cast down with shame etched on her face. "I failed him, Blaise. I failed to show him that it works both ways. I can't impress it enough, and despite the two months I said, we'll never make it that long. I won't if he keeps at this rate."

"If he doesn't want to bite you, then leave him. He needs to stop giving you excuses. It's fucking killing you," Blaise growled and wagged his index finger. "If I was half as lucky as him, I wouldn't have chanced it and bit you. I know you're a diamond among agates, Hermione."

Hermione gave him a small smile and exhaled. "It would be a relief to have a bit of support. Harry won't be ready until next month."

"Are you positive he didn't do anything you didn't want him to?" Blaise pressed with a scowl.

She shook her head and scrubbed her face. "No, he's been decent. It just comes so quickly, and lately, it's been after an argument or disagreement of some sort. It's as if once all of us had dinner, his wolf realized he was the true alpha. I haven't been able to absolve his need to conquer me."

"Has he spoken to you about it?"

Hermione shook her head. "He won't. The further Severus Snape falls in love with me, the less he uses me as his advocate. I was concerned about this portion," she mumbled.

Blaise stood up and walked around the desk. "Damnit, Granger," he huffed and stroked her curls. "You need to let me take the lead on this, alright? He doesn't realize how close he is to hurting you."

She leaned against his arm and breathed. "I feel so empty right now. My cup is depleted, and the full moon is three days away," Hermione murmured.

Zabini nosed her hair and grunted. "Granger, I'll help you fix this. Whatever you need."

"I need Severus to be okay, Blaise. That's what I need," Hermione whispered.

He nodded and kissed her forehead. "You got it, Hermione. I'll help."


	17. Chapter 17

Severus was pacing and huffing. Hermione had been missing aside from checking in and dinner for the last three days. Her warning about Zabini being there during the full moon toppled him. It was required because he wasn't stable? Severus shook his head before snatching his bag from the ground.

**He's going to take her from us, Severus.**

"Shut up," Snape hissed.

**She's going to follow a stronger wolf.**

"I said shut up," Severus repeated and tossed his head.

**If she doesn't leave us, then you will harm her, Severus.**

"I said bloody shut up!" Severus snarled and tore at his hair.

He gulped down the goblet on the table and marched toward the entrance. He was flustered and disagreeable. Popping over to Grimmauld Place, Hermione and Blaise were already standing there. She was smiling as he was finishing a story.

"So, she asks me why wouldn't I marry her," Zabini smirked.

"And?" Hermione asked.

"And I told her it was because I don't believe in marriage. So, Francesca slaps me and cusses me out in French before dashing off," He finished with a shrug.

Hermione shook her head and tutted. "You're shameful."

"Lose one of your girlfriends, Zabini?" Severus hissed.

Blaise stood straighter and nodded. "Yeah, but it happens. Sarah is likely on her way out too. The novelty of being a werewolf is wearing off. You know, they tend to get tired of us not making it even."

Severus sneered and moved toward Hermione. However, Blaise stepped between them and gestured for Hermione to unlock the door. Snape bristled and watched her wince as she did his bidding.

"Tonight is going to be a rough one," Blaise said as he eyed Severus.

Hermione unlocked the door and headed inside without further conversation. Severus moved to follow, but Blaise stepped in front of me. It was a standoff as the werewolves glared at each other with potent power.

"What?" Snape huffed.

"You're not allowed to speak to her tonight," Zabini growled.

"You won't be telling me what to do, Zabini," Snape retorted.

Blaise erected his form to meet Severus's height, and his eyes narrowed. "I will because I'm fucking running the show tonight, Snape. If you're going to use and abuse her, then I'll make it my mission to rip your throat open. I'm alpha tonight, and you'll fucking listen, understood?"

Severus blinked as his scowl tightened.

**Rip his throat open, Severus. He's lesser.**

"You have no grounds," Severus said.

"If it weren't the full moon, I'd beat the shit out of you. Knock some sense into your thick skull. That woman is pledging her life to you, and you're being a coward. Now, I have to step in and take care of this, so you don't ruin her," Blaise hissed.

"Enough, Blaise. We have twenty minutes," Hermione snapped as she appeared in the doorway.

Zabini rolled his neck and smiled before turning to her. "Of course, Granger. You're the witch of the hour," he declared and walked up the staircase.

Severus felt as if he entered an entirely different moment in time. It was convoluted with all doubts and worries he'd been shelving. As he followed the bulkier werewolf up the staircase, he had to wonder. What was the point in bringing another werewolf? They were fine, well, maybe not fine. However, they were decent. Right?

**This is your fault, unfortunately.**

Severus attempted to breathe through the sharp grin he saw in his mind. The wolf was laughing at him for his doubts and concerns. When had he felt so distant from the lupine personality in his mind? What had caused such a rift?

**Focus, Severus. I'll be joining you soon.**

Hermione opened the master bedroom and set down her bag. Blaise ran his hand over her shoulder before setting his down and digging through it. He was handing her items as she placed them in order on the dresser.

Snape watched on with scrutiny as he set out his change of clothing on the bed.

"Are you feeling up to this?" Blaise asked as he nudged the witch.

Hermione breathed and rolled her neck. "Walk in the park, as usual."

The young werewolf straightened his form and began to strip. Hermione set the bags aside and moved toward the doorway. "I'll be back when you've both transformed."

Blaise smirked and winked. "Stay for the show, Granger."

Hermione rolled her eyes and left the room.

Severus was glowering at Blaise while unbuttoning his robes.

"She's pretty cute," Zabini baited with a smile.

"That's my companion you're talking about," Severus hissed as he tossed the robes to the mattress.

"I know, and she oozes delicious smells," Blaise murmured before throwing his clothing toward his bag.

"I would watch what you say if I were you," Snape warned as he shed the last of his barriers.

"No, I don't think I will," Zabini responded.

Before a fight could brew, both men howled and squirmed. The transformation was always harsh and unforgiving. It brought them to their knees as flesh stretched and bones popped—the inhuman sound of cracking joints and distortion of limbs. Even the boiling of the mind as the consciousness that remained in the back all month pushed forth with vicious revelry at the full moon.

Severus breathed and groaned as he shook himself out. However, the dark brown wolf gave him little time to recover. Zabini launched at him and pinned him to the ground, growling with teeth bared. Severus kicked him from his body and manipulated to his feet, ducking down in threat.

Zabini snarled and flicked his tail before launching at Severus again. This time it caught purchase on his jaw, causing the dark wolf to howl and flail before pawing at Zabini. Severus's teeth caught the lighter wolf in the nose and leaving pricks of blood. They hunched a distance apart and growled menacingly.

The door creaked, and the fluffy border collie entered with her speckled brown fur. She barked and skipped over to the wolves, glancing between them. Zabini murmured greetings and wagged his tail before allowing her to lick his face.

Severus sat down. Baffled. His instinct to fight was subdued only due to her relief and grumblings. It was going to be a long night indeed.

* * *

Severus opened his heavy eyes to take in a form moving. With a bit more effort, he opened his eyes to see Hermione on the mattress, moving. His limbs and chest felt relief. She must have just administered his routine. Noticing her doing similar to the other werewolf in the room halted his tongue, and he shut his eyes.

"Damn, Granger, this beats a green advocate any day," Blaise chuckled.

"It should. I've been doing this for years," Hermione puffed as her fingers traced his abdomen.

"Are you feeling alright?"

Hermione glanced at the snoozing werewolf next to her before exhaling. "Yes, I'm just tired," she returned her gaze to Zabini.

"He's fine. You worry far too much," Blaise grunted.

"I know," Hermione mumbled.

"Seriously, Granger, you need to stop worrying about him and take care of yourself. Go make some food. We'll nap and be ready to eat in a bit," Zabini groaned.

Hermione breathed and rocked her head. "Alright, but if you need anything," she stopped at the grimace displayed on Blaise's face.

"Yes, yes, I know. This isn't my first rodeo either," Blaise grumbled.

Hermione smiled and bent to kiss his cheek before climbing from the bed. Her feet padded on the floor, and the fading thuds permitted Severus to open his eyes. He was stewing in misery and discomfort this morning.

"You need to get yourself a new advocate," Blaise hummed and stretched.

"Why?"

"Because you're going to kill her if you aren't willing to bite her," Zabini mumbled.

Severus chanced, reaching for his face and rubbing it. The bite below his jawline was indented in his skin but could be concealed. "You know what that entails if I do. She will be shackled to me for life."

"You'd rather give her up than soothe her pain?" Blaise asked. "Don't lie to me. I saw it last night."

"It's wrong and horrible. To ask that of her is destructive," Snape grumbled and closed his eyes.

"How did your wolf handle his rank taken away?" Zabini inquired.

Severus grunted.

"What took place this month can't continue, Snape. If you aren't going to bite her, then you have to walk away. There is a reason why I don't grow attached. We can hurt our humans if we aren't willing to give ourselves to them. Worse that she's your mate, and you deny her relief of the connection."

Snape gazed through the gaps in his fingers and breathed. "I can't find my footing on what would be the best course."

Zabini grunted and slumped on the pillow under his head. "Then you have your answer. Let her go if you are going to lie to her about biting her. Hermione will take all the abuse you grant due to your segregation of wolf and man. He will force drastic measures, and next time, you won't like the outcome. Apologies mean you won't do it again, and you will."

"It seems to me you have something to gain," Severus grumbled with disdain melted into his voice.

Blaise groaned and yawned. "I'm not moronic, Snape. She would never agree to anything such as that. Hermione is safe from my bed, but she shouldn't be crawling into yours if you refuse her relief."

"I will file for a new advocate tomorrow," Severus murmured and turned away from the young werewolf.

"Good, then she will cope with your loss faster," he responded with a sharpness to his tone.

Snape breathed and internal pressed down the sudden anguish.

"Just like bloody Lupin," Zabini said with sleep entering his voice.

That was a harsh insult. True, but still the worst thing anyone could have said. He was nearly the same as Lupin, aside from the obvious. Lupin would have likely never forced her into this mess in the first place.

* * *

Hermione sat with the paperwork on her desk and scowled. Severus Tobias Snape has asked for a new advocate. He didn't speak to her. He just sent in the forms. It had been two days since the full moon, and Hermione took care of him with all the effort in her power.

So this is where this led them? He refuses to bite her and made the decision. The witch exhaled and signed the paperwork as the Division Senior Staff Member.

"Knock, knock," Zabini murmured as he rapped his finger on her door jam.

"Did you know about this?" Hermione asked as she held up the page.

Blaise stepped in and winced. "I did. It was the day after the full moon. He told me he could never bite you and agreed to seek another advocate."

Hermione breathed and nodded. "Yes, that makes sense. I always knew he wouldn't. He is more man than a beast and doesn't understand."

The werewolf sat down and took the page, grabbing a quill from the inkwell. "Well, now you are free," he nodded and signed the page.

"I'll never be truly free, not really," Hermione murmured and snatched up a folder. "My heart will always be stuck in Spinner's End."

Blaise pursed his lips and twitched his nose. "He isn't going to tell you, is he?"

"No, that isn't his way. He will disappear and pretend it never happened. I'm going to give him Harry as his advocate," Hermione nodded as she turned to the end of the file.

"What about Weasley?" Blaise questioned.

"After evaluating his file, I decided on an unorthodox approach. Michael will join them in Grimmauld, and Harry will learn from him how to handle the tasks until I speak to Pansy myself."

"Interesting, I'm listening. Why get her involved?"

Hermione finished her scribbling before setting aside Severus's folder. "Because she is his alpha."

Blaise grinned and reached over, clicking his tongue as he touched his knuckles to her face. "You're too smart, Granger."

"Yes, I know," Hermione smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"You're going to be fine, you know?

Hermione rocked her head and handed him the completed files. "I know. I've lived through far worse and can live through Severus Snape. He taught me how."

Blaise nodded and snapped up the stack. "You should come over this week. I'm having over a few friends for drinks, and it would be a good change of scene for you. Especially since I'm the only werewolf."

The witch thought about it and bit the inside of her cheek. "Let me think about it, and I'll let you know. What day?"

"Thursday," Zabini nodded.

"Okay," Hermione smiled and nodded. "Now, I have to go over and see Severus with Harry after I tell him. That way, I can establish communication between them."

"Good luck," Blaise groaned and stood up. "If it gets horrible, I'm meeting Malfoy for dinner if you wanna come."

"You both still talk?" Hermione asked as she erected from her seat.

"Oh yeah, the bugger has a lil bouncing baby. Astoria promised I could steal him away for the evening," Blaise declared and shifted.

Hermione beamed and bobbed her head. "It might be nice to see him. You're right, I'm going to need a change of scene after all this. It might be a good idea to do so."

Blaise winked and pointed at her. "I gotcha, Granger. You'll get through this, and that's what I'm here for as your advocate, remember?"

Hermione snorted and waved him off. "Now, I best be going to nab Harry. I'll see you later."

"I'll owl you the place, alright?"

The witch bobbed her head and left the room. Hermione's shoulders sunk, and she felt the wave of terrible sadness strike her. This was the end, and now she had to wake up to the real world. Hopefully, Harry wouldn't be too hard on Severus. It wasn't his fault. It was her failure, after all. She should have paid more attention to her service to him and less to her heart.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Potterheads, I just wanted to apologize. I'm so sorry I've been away so long. I've had a few deaths in the family, and between that strain of grief and the state of how everything has been lately, I couldn't write. However, I hope to get back into it and try my hardest to get back into a routine. Thank you again.

**As with moments strung together, time is but an illusion.**

Hermione sipped her glass while rolling her eyes and crossed her legs. "You cannot be serious," she laughed. "Him? I don't believe it."

Draco Malfoy smirked and nudged the werewolf next to him. "Well, he's a bloody dunderhead," the pale wizard snorted.

Hermione turned to the brunette witch next to her and arched an eyebrow. "You really dated him back in school?"

"Well, yes, actually. Draco was too loud for me. I preferred Blaise then," Astoria smiled and shrugged.

Hermione laughed again and scrunched her nose at the partially embarrassed Blaise. It was an evening like any other for the last six months. They would spend time on the weekends having dinners and enjoying a bit of normalcy. Things grew… normal. Well, as normal as the world could be.

Draco ran a hand over his beard and cleared his throat. "So, I have to give you decent credit for the bill passed, Granger. Pretty stellar of you."

Hermione shifted in her seat before setting down her wine glass. "It makes sense. Too long have we segregated werewolves from their families, keeping their condition a different part of their life. Zabini has been a lifesaver as far as helping with the agenda for the lessons. We have so many werewolves in need. Far more than before the last war," Hermione paused and winced.

"Thank you, Greyback and his fucking followers," Blaise growled.

"Yes," Hermione sighed. "But we have to do better. We have to evolve to help everyone. Not just the pure or the average, but all of our people. If we fail with werewolves, we have failed to apply change."

Astoria knitted her eyebrows together and pointed at Hermione. "You really never told us where this drive to help lycanthropy came to you."

Hermione licked her lips and glanced over at Blaise. "Well," she sighed.

Zabini groaned and waved his hand. "She was working in the Magical Creatures department, and I asked her to lunch and told her what happened. I was visiting a few cousins in the french countryside, and my idiot family decided to go to one of our estates," he paused and drained his glass.

"The pack in particular that traveled through our property was one of Greyback's old followers and wanted to rebuild what he had started at the war. The beast convinced many of the packs during the war to convert others. Convert, that's the word they used. They were the last pack actively seeking to collect pack members, and I happened to have been in the wrong portion of the estate at the wrong time. I was bit, but they didn't have time to abduct me because they were being tracked," Blaise twitched his nose and gestured to Hermione.

"After he explained his plight, I knew something had to be done. He needed help. He needed my help. I spent months scouring for texts at work in the archives, looking for remedies for his issues and symptoms, only to realize there wasn't any support that a werewolf could receive from our ministry," Hermione declared with a puff of breath.

"So the witch decides to change everything about the department by proposing a new branch dedicated to werewolves," Blaise smirked and nodded. "We've been working together ever since. Her being the senior staff member who educated the first advocates on her trial and error and me being the test subject on new remedies."

Draco raised his glass and grinned. "Well, at least your stubborn nature came in handy, Granger."

Astoria rolled her eyes and touched Hermione's shoulder. "That's a very courageous thing to do. You've dedicated so much to others who just needed help by no fault of their own."

"Thank you," Hermione mumbled and breathed. "It hasn't always been easy, but all we can do is try, correct?"

Zabini checked his watch and groaned. "Granger, it's eight-thirty."

Hermione gasped and nodded. "I can't believe it, how the time flies."

"You gotta do what again?" Draco inquired with a grimace.

Blaise snorted as he stood up and rolled his shoulders. "Well, she volunteered to get her arse up at the crack of dawn and take Potter's kids to visit Andromeda's grandson."

Hermione huffed as she climbed from the sofa and straightened her dress. "I will have you know, Harry and Ginny deserve a break every once and awhile. Teddy will be going back to Hogwarts next weekend, so I wanted to see him before then. It's a grand time to spend with the children."

"You mean they want some time to shag it out to build that Potter quidditch team," Zabini snorted.

Draco twitched his nose. "The world doesn't need that."

"Speak for yourself," Hermione replied with a smirk.

Blaise patted Draco's shoulder and moved to Astoria, and kissed her cheek. "Always a pleasure," he declared.

Draco stood up and waved Hermione over and grinned. "Come on, Granger. I know you want to; you sappy Gryffindors love to hug."

Hermione giggled as she shook her head and embraced Draco. "You're still a vile cockroach," she murmured.

"And you're still a swotty know-it-all," he chuckled before pulling away.

Hermione kissed Draco's cheek before moving to Astoria and repeating her actions. "Thank you for being so warm and kind."

"Always for you, Hermione. You're a beautiful witch inside and out," Astoria voiced as she touched her face.

Blaise touched Hermione's back when she stood and waved to the Malfoys before they exited together. While walking through the entrance hall, Hermione beamed over at the werewolf and tucked closer. It was a silent language they developed over the last few months. Blaise exhaled and stroked her hair.

"When are you going to come over, Granger?" Zabini questioned as they left the manor.

Hermione snorted. "Likely never, dunderhead. I don't need to catch any diseases from your newest venture."

Blaise groaned as they traveled down the darkened path. "You know that isn't true," he smiled.

She coiled her arm around his waist as they reached the end of the path. "It likely is."

Their banter, a usual for them, was swiftly ended at the pop of someone in front of them. Hermione tightened her hold on Blaise's side as the tall figure approached with a cold expression. When was the last time they saw each other?

"Good evening, Zabini, Miss Granger," Severus declared as he straightened his robes.

"Evening, Snape," Blaise replied.

Hermione couldn't find her tongue. She dropped her vision, and Severus Snape glided by them. Hermione chanced a glance behind her to see that Severus had thought of the same at that moment. It caused a churning in her stomach, and she shifted her vision forward once again.

"Let's go," Hermione whispered.

Zabini exhaled and caressed the witch's curls once again. "Alright, Hermione. You likely need a nightcap before bed."

"Yes, let's go back to my flat," she mumbled, and they crossed the property line.

The stalky werewolf was held hostage at the entrance to the manor, standing in the dark. He stared at the black door and noted the grains before reaching for the knocker. Broken promises were never a sound thing to dwell on.

* * *

Monday was uneventful, and Hermione flipped through files of different colors and hummed. She caressed the newest portrait of Teddy on her desk next to the Potters and smiled. Her lovely family surrounded her. She was a wolf of the virtues of family.

Whistling interrupted her humming, and Blaise walked into the room. "Why, hello, Gorgeous," he teased and flopped down on the chair across from her.

Hermione rolled her eyes and tapped the files before handing them to him. "How was your weekend?"

"Oh, you know, droll and boring. Mother wanted to have Sunday tea," he groaned and flipped through the paperwork.

"I'm glad she's proud of you, Zabini," Hermione nodded. "You needed closure."

"How's your French coming along?" He questioned while glancing down at the pages.

Hermione groaned and twitched her nose. "Mon français fait encore défaut."

Blaise grinned and winked at her. "It's better. Learning a new language to occupy your free time is a great way to keep busy."

Hermione breathed before relaxing in her chair. "Yes, well, it's better than the alternative."

"Knock, knock," Harry declared as he peered into the room.

The witch waved him inside and beamed. "Ah, Harry, prompt as usual."

Blaise closed the file and pulled out an orange one from the bottom. "So, Potter, how's it going today?"

Harry relaxed in the chair next to him and rolled his shoulders. "It's alright. Gin and the kids are going to the Burrow tomorrow night. What about you two? How's it going?"

Hermione waved her hand and rolled her eyes. "Usual, Harry. The weekend was great, and it was nice to see Teddy for a bit."

"You two planning on spending the full moon together?" Harry asked with an arched eyebrow.

Zabini laughed and scrubbed his face. "Potter, I've been asking her for years, and she still says no."

"Seriously, Zabini, you don't need me. Your advocate is doing well from your reports," Hermione smirked.

This was all a distraction, wasn't it? Hermione smiled through it but knew that their conversation was about to become difficult. Blaise subtly reached over and shut the office door. The topic waned, and Harry sat up while fixing his glasses.

"So, how's Professor Stuffy fuck doing?" Blaise smiled over at Harry.

Harry cleared his throat and rolled his neck. "Well, he's doing alright. As I reported two weeks ago, he's been over for dinner once a week, and he even visited Narcissa on Friday."

"We saw him on our way out," Zabini nodded.

Hermione reached for Severus's file from Blaise and began to make notes. "How's his temperament?"

"Decent," Harry hummed. "He's stopped arguing with me and has been instructing Ron on how to make calming draughts. The bloke is a little better at potions now than in Hogwarts," he laughed and shifted.

Hermione scribbled and twitched her nose.

Zabini glanced over at Hermione before returning to Harry. "Has he been shagging anyone?"

"Not me," Harry laughed with an awkward shudder. "No one else that I know of. He's been quite amused with reading and searching for a cure."

Hermione stifled her smile at the attempt he was making to lighten the conversation. "Glad to see he's been keeping it in his trousers around you, Harry."

Blaise grinned with wicked delight. "You handsome Gryffindor. I'd have trouble not taking you to drinks," he winked.

Harry snorted and exhaled. "But there's a problem."

"Oh?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Harry stopped and scratched his chin. "He's been returning to old behaviors. He's not eating well, and he tells me he isn't sleeping much."

Hermione didn't glance up as she wrote. "Has he still been smoking?"

"No, he stopped when he returned to Hogwarts," Harry declared. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Yeah, mate," Zabini exhaled. "He has a few obsessive personality issues, and his wolf embraces it. As despicable as it sounds, it's a quick fix to restlessness and frustrations. He's not eating because he's tired, and he's not sleeping because he's restless. The first couple of years, I smoked like a bloody Chinese Fireball."

"Is he drinking?" Hermione questioned.

"Yeah, a bit more than usual," Harry agreed. "He's been a bit down."

"Tell him to stop being a bloody whinging baby and take care of himself," Hermione snapped and pressed her fingers to her lips.

"Merlin, Hermione," Harry huffed.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

Blaise shook his head and waved at her. "Don't worry about her, Potter. She's going through her own shite. She still hasn't taken my advice to sleep with some bloke to let off a little steam."

Harry glanced between them and raised his eyebrows. "Aren't you two, a, er, thing?"

"What?" Hermione spat.

"Severus told me you two left Malfoy's close together, and she smelt like you," Harry admitted and rubbed the back of his neck.

Hermione breathed and closed her eyes. "No, Harry, I've just been having difficulty for the last half a year, and Zabini has been assisting me."

"I wouldn't mind, but she says no," Blaise said and set the other folders down on the desk.

"As for Severus Snape," Hermione said in a stern tone. "Do you see any warning signs?"

"Just what I mentioned. I think he's doing well otherwise. He also asked when the next dinner was at the Burrow so he could come."

Hermione tightened her lips and nodded before writing on his file and closing it. "Excellent, Harry. You're doing well with him. Do you have any questions?"

"Are you going to go to dinner next weekend?" Harry inquired as he gazed down and drew a circle with his finger on the arm of the chair.

"I meant do you have any questions regarding Severus," Hermione clarified.

Harry puffed and met her vision. "Hermione, it's been six months."

"Harry, we aren't going to have a heart to heart now," Hermione snapped.

"Hermione, but just listen," Harry tried again.

Hermione groaned. "Harry, I said to drop it."

"Hermione, he just wants to see you," Harry huffed.

"And as I've told you for the last three months, he's the last person I want to see! I've just started to get back on track, and I won't allow him to drag me into his gravitational pull just to toss me back into the ether," Hermione declared with a tight expression.

Zabini rocked his head. "She's making a good call, Potter. He'll never bite her, and she'll always be miserable. Their best bet is just to avoid each other when they can."

"I just don't understand," Harry shook his head.

Hermione covered her face and breathed.

"Potter, what you're asking is the equal of asking a drunk to sit in a pub every night and not drink. They're horrible for each other because Severus Snape will never agree to cement their bond. That causes things like negative emotions of possession, aggression, and lack of control to mix with his already dominant personality. What you're asking her to do is just short of breaking herself for his benefit," Blaise explained.

Hermione pulled her fingers from her face and noted Harry's sunken expression. "Alright," Harry sighed. "I won't ask again, Hermione."

"Thank you," Hermione murmured.

Blaise reached over and patted Harry's shoulder. "You're doing well, mate. Keep up the good work."

"It's easier than Hermione said," he smiled. "Severus has really taken to leaning on me when he needs to."

"Good, Harry," Hermione curled her lips and bobbed her head.

"I'll see you at dinner tonight?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Hermione agreed.

Harry took his leave with waves and goodbyes, shutting the door behind him. Hermione slumped in a chair and unbuttoned her coat. Zabini shifted and waited for the tension to release in the room.

"Would you like to come over tonight?" Hermione asked and glanced at him.

Blaise blinked and tilted his head. "The full moon is tomorrow."

"Just to read with me a bit? I'd rather not be alone," she confessed and exhaled.

"Yes, I could do that. We won't be shagging, though, Granger. You're too frustrated from the last conversation, and I don't want to deal with the backlash of a rough shagging before I have to get furry tomorrow."

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Agreed."

"But next week, I'd be tempted," he smiled.

Hermione groaned and rolled her eyes. "The moment passed. Why don't you see if Michael is out there waiting?"

Blaise stood up and shook his head. "You miserable witch, Granger. All this foreplay is pissing me off," he grinned before reaching for the knob.

She sat up and glanced at the window with a heavy heart. It was so difficult to move on, but she had to try. It was the only way to survive Severus Snape.


	19. Chapter 19

Severus twitched his nose while situating in the classroom on Friday and breathed. He had all weekend to sort out the dungeons and begin the last half of the school year. This last full moon was beyond difficult and likely pushed Ron harder than he meant. He hated himself, and he loathed his new friend. Farkas.

**You don't need to like me, Severus. I'm here, always.**

He grimaced and swished his wand, cleaning the last of the tables. Difficult. Complex. Distracting.

**We already went over how to fix this.**

"Knock, knock," Harry's voice entered the space.

Severus jerked and glanced over at the smiling auror. "Afternoon, Harry."

"I brought you a few things and thought we could go to dinner tonight after all," Harry declared as he walked into the classroom while looking around.

Severus grunted as he cleaned the board with a swipe and moved toward the office. Harry followed as the pensive werewolf wandered through the room to the hidden door. It led to Severus Snape's quarters, where he grumbled to himself and began to unbutton his robes.

"Well, you're in a cheery mood," Harry voiced as he took out a pack of cigarettes.

When Severus turned around, he caught the pack in the air and nimbly unwrapped it. "Wretched, disgusting habit," he moaned.

"How was your dinner last night? Was Narcissa pleasant?" Harry questioned as Severus lit his smoke with his wand.

Snape took a long puff before blowing it out. "She thinks we should get together after Lucius leaves for Somerset."

Harry twitched his nose and sat down on the pristine sofa. "I suppose that's better than sulking about you-know-who."

"Lucius, the stiff prick he is, doesn't mind the cuckold occasionally, and Narcissa was always pleasant," Severus mused before dragging another breath from his cigarette.

"Blaise did say it's important to keep a healthy routine," Harry remarked as he relaxed.

Severus moved to the cabinet with the cigarette between his lips and pulled out two glasses. He poured the liquor into the glasses before putting the bottle back. "Routine," Snape grumbled and went to sit down next to Harry.

Harry took the glass and tapped Snape's before lifting it. "Cheers."

"Harry, how is she?" Severus questioned.

"You were doing so well, Severus," Harry groaned.

Snape puffed on his cigarette before ashing it in the tray and humming. "Is she still fucking that werewolf?"

"I told you, they're not together," Harry voiced as he sipped the glass again.

Snape shifted his white shirt before drinking from his glass. "Well, she's lying."

"Even if she is, it's not our business," Harry voiced.

The Potions Master scrubbed his face before pressing the cigarette to his lips. "She should at least let me see her."

"It's difficult for her too, Severus. You have to let this go," Harry sighed. "Are you ready to go to dinner?"

"I don't want to tonight," he grumbled before snuffing the smoke out in the tray.

Harry twitched his nose and breathed. "Come on. It's going to be a good night. I know for a fact that the dinner was crafted just for you."

"Yes, and I'm the charity case, Harry. 'Poor, foolish, Severus Snape. Ruined the only thing in his life that was remotely redeeming about him.' Would you want to be their misguided fool?" Snape growled as he glowered down at his drink.

Harry breathed and nodded. Over the long months, he had all shades of Severus. He had the cruel and angry, the remorseful and devastated, the slightly positive, and also the bitter arse. This wasn't new, nor was it thrilling, but Harry remained nonetheless.

"If you just come," Harry started.

"Fine, feed me to them like honey spun hard candies. I will be their werewolf to celebrate and pin badges on. I'll replace Lupin if I must," Snape grumbled before draining his glass.

"Good," Harry nodded.

* * *

Severus walked into the sitting room of the Burrow and cringed at the scents of the house. He never once thought his lack of heightened smell would have been a blessing, but it was as he recalled the bliss. Old houses held more smells, and this was fragrant and lived in home.

Harry sat down next to Ginny just as an arm tugged on Snape. "Snape! Oh, it's so nice to see you!" Pansy screamed with relief as she pulled him.

The Potions Master inwardly groaned as the bushy-haired witch was nearly dragging him over to the sofa next to Ron. "Good evening."

"Would you please tell my wife it's normal to want to bloody sleep in?" Ron asked with a scrunched nose.

Severus hated the fact that he was the wizard they addressed for their problems, but it was somewhat his fault.

**Our fault, Severus.**

Yes, _our_ fault. We were the leader they looked up to, and unfortunately for Severus, he had to comply. He never saw himself as a leader of anything in particular. He enjoyed being at the back of the classroom and laughing at the fools who raised their hand incessantly trying to prove something. Making an effort to show their knowledge and worthiness. He missed that she still applied such in her day today.

"It is normal," Severus finally spoke as he realized the group was patiently waiting.

"I don't know about you, but Harry was able to get up still and change the baby, regardless of sleep deprivation," Ginny voiced with a smirk at her brother.

"Shove it," Ron grumbled.

"Oh, good, Severus made it," Arthur declared as he exited the room nearby. "Molly will be pleased."

"Severus is here?" Molly asked from the kitchen.

The surprise on her face wasn't mistaken as she wandered into the room. Severus glared over at Harry, who shrugged. Ginny twitched her nose and moved to get up, but Harry stopped her.

"Don't worry, the children are fine," Harry pressed.

Harry Potter was hiding something. Clearly. Severus shifted on the seat, and Ron nudged him.

"You want a drink or pop outside with me for a smoke?" Ron asked.

Severus shook his head.

"Ronald Weasley, it's too early to be promoting a drink. Hermione said it isn't healthy for you to drink without food," Molly tutted and stomped back into the kitchen.

"Let me go, help mum," Ginny insisted.

"No, I can, dear," Harry said as he climbed from the love seat.

Dear? The fuming frustration that was building off of Ginerva Potter was peppered with spite. Harry dodged the glare and went into the kitchen, Arthur soon following, but not without gazing at Snape.

"Oh, he's in trouble," Pansy laughed.

"Bloody right he is," Ginny grumbled.

Ron, who was stuffing his face with the brownies on the table, swallowed. "What'd Harry do?"

He was soon answered when the front door swung open, and a teenager by the name of Edward Lupin raced into the room. Edward was surprisingly decent at potions at Hogwarts and a pleasant dispositioned boy. He was nearly always smiling and had a book in hand. His participation as a chaser on the Hufflepuff team drew a negative for Severus, but only out of personal affiliation.

"Good evening, Aunts, Uncles," Teddy declared as he made his rounds to hug them.

The door shut, and Severus's nose worked overtime. Lavender. He glanced over at the door to see her standing with a stunned expression and pain inking into her features.

"Andromeda didn't feel like bringing him today, Hermione?" Ginny asked as she moved to greet her.

"No, she was feeling ill," Hermione finally spoke as she met Ginny.

"Are you alright? Want me to bring Teddy by later?" Ginny whispered into Hermione's ear.

Severus could hear it, and so could Ron, but the Weasley was a bit denser. Likely to everyone's benefit but Hermione's. "Oi, get in here, Hermione. You gotta tell us about how the lessons have been going with Zabini's family."

"Aunt Hermione is the greatest witch ever to walk the world," Teddy smiled. "My dad always did say she was the brightest witch of her age."

Hermione breathed and patted Ginny's shoulder before approaching the lanky Lupin. "And he was the wisest man I ever knew. Your mother was just as smart as me, though, so don't let anyone lie to you," She beamed and embraced the boy.

"Granger, Zabini was telling me you both are plotting a trip to Paris to visit his mother soon," Pansy smirked as Hermione lingered next to the boy.

It was likely a shielding that Severus could note. She needed something to ground her, and the defensive posture she took only exasperated it. Her anguish and pain was a smell that Severus loathed with his entire being.

**Oh, how we destroy those we love most, Severus.**

Farkas was laughing at him. A cruel toothy grin that rang in the Potions Master's head.

"Yes, it's part of the training. If I can apply a proper procedure, I'll be implementing the training for the other advocates this year," Hermione sighed as she rubbed Teddy's shoulder.

"That must be pleasant to know you're making such stellar changes. Sounds a bit like Sirius and what he wished for Remus actually," Ron nodded before reaching for another brownie.

Hermione breathed and kissed Teddy's temple. "Yes, well, all we can do is try."

"Where's my boy?" Molly asked as she came out and smiled.

"Gran! I missed you!" Teddy exclaimed as he raced over to greet her.

Molly embraced him tightly and groaned. "You're growing like a weed! You're almost as tall as your father was!" She responded and pulled him away to smile. "Now, I have some biscuits just out of the oven, and your cousins are all up making a mess in the attic. Let's get you some tea while I ask you about classes."

When they left the room, Ginny moved to touch Hermione before sitting.

"He does resemble his father at Hogwarts," Severus finally spoke.

"He's a good kid, that one. Likely the best thing that happened to this family after the war," Ron agreed and nudged Severus.

Hermione twitched her nose and shifted in place. "Drom sends her regards," she murmured.

"Funny that she wasn't feeling well and didn't tell Harry," Ginny huffed.

"Or they planned to get these two under the same roof," Pansy smirked and pointed to Hermione and Severus.

"Always saying the quiet part out loud, love," Ron sighed.

"That's why you love me," Pansy smiled and rubbed her swollen stomach.

Hermione cleared her throat. "So, do you still plan to do the advocacy program three months after Jeffery is born?"

Pansy nodded. "Oh, yes, of course. It gives us an excuse to find a sitter and spend some downtime together."

"My mum already said she would watch the kids," Ron huffed.

"Yes, well, maybe my mum wants to watch them too, huh? She loves our children and has plenty of things to teach them," Pansy growled with a challenging grin.

Ron was turning red, and Severus swatted his head. "Don't you even dare," he snarled.

Ron winced and rubbed his head. "Alright, alright," he grunted.

Hermione took a step closer to the group and cleared her throat. "I could also help, as well. I won't be participating in any full moons for a bit. Female werewolves are fewer and much farther between."

"Ah, yes, I've been meaning to inquire about that," Severus said, finally addressing her.

"About female werewolves? Why ya wanna know about that?" Ron questioned.

Severus sat up and gazed at the uncomfortable witch. "What is it about witches that makes lycanthropy a less likely result?"

Hermione's cheeks tinted as she licked her lips. "From my research, it shows that witches that are a bit under the full moon tend to reject the virus and succumb to the morbidity portion twice as much as males. I've examined the notes of many cases, and it revealed the possibility of the hormone difference at that time of the month is much of the factor involved," she finished while sitting next to Ginny.

Severus bobbed his head and twitched his nose. "So the chemical change in the blood causes a negative response and doesn't give the virus a chance to take hold of the host."

Hermione batted her curls from her shoulder and nodded. "Yes, actually, that is one of my theories. I've been toying with the concept of seeing if it could be replicated to reduce symptoms during the phases. So far, it's come to a dead-end, but it is a start."

"With mandrake root?" Severus pressed.

Hermione smiled. A genuine smile. "Yes, actually. I was also thinking of possibly adding moonstone and dittany to see if I could manipulate favorable results."

Severus ran his fingers over the stubble on his chin. "No, the dittany might cause aversive symptoms."

"Very true," Hermione agreed and breathed. "I'm not as educated with potions as I probably should be to tamper with it, so I don't have as much follow-through."

The room had disappeared as they had their back and forth. Meeting of the minds and it was Severus's favorite thing about her. All failings, discrepancies, and past was set aside for the same goal each was headed toward.

"I wouldn't mind looking over your notes and assisting in any way I can. It does benefit me if you certify a proper way to manage these symptoms after all," Severus nodded as he straightened his robes.

Hermione cleared her throat and bobbed her head. "I can send them over. It might help you with your research as well."

A teacup went in front of Severus, and with a quick blink, the room came back into view. Everyone else seemed quite enthralled with the conversation and likely for different reasons. Snape glanced over to see Harry smiling as he offered the cup.

"Have a bit of tea, Severus," Harry declared.

Snape took the cup with a nod. "Thank you."

Harry moved over and handed Ginny a cup, but she snatched it with a narrowed expression. "Thank you, husband. Glad to see you actually remembered to give your wife something."

Hermione chewed her lips together and avoided looking at Harry.

"You want some tea, Hermione?"

"No, thank you," Hermione mumbled.

"Let me get you some, love," Ron huffed as he kissed Pansy's cheek.

"You better save your friend from his angry wife and friend. They might string him up by his toes after tonight," Pansy nodded as Ron stood up.

"Come on, mate. Let's check on the kids while we're up," Ron insisted and left the room with Harry.

"That man is in so much trouble when we get home," Ginny growled.

Severus sipped his tea and watched Hermione wince. "I can leave if you prefer," he offered.

"No," Hermione rushed out as she looked at him. "No, it's quite alright. I just," she stopped and breathed.

"Didn't want to see me. I know," he agreed.

"Ginny, help a pregnant witch up the stairs to the loo?" Pansy asked as she struggled to climb from the sofa.

Severus set down his cup and erected it before reaching for the witch. "Let me help you up," he insisted.

"Thanks, Snape," Pansy groaned. "This bugger is getting heavy, and I hope he comes out soon."

Once she was pulled from the couch, Ginny walked over and glanced at Hermione. The animagus waved her off and exhaled. It was a dismissal and signal that she was fine with being left alone with Severus. A small ping of shame entered in his emotions. How far they've fallen from each other…

**If you listened the first time, Severus, she wouldn't have been exiled.**

Severus breathed and sat down as the witches left the room, leaving the pair alone. Hermione crossed her legs and twitched her nose.

"I didn't want to see you," she finally agreed.

"I know," Snape murmured.

"You were the one to choose a different advocate," Hermione glared.

"I know," he repeated.

"And you were the one who didn't want just to do what was by design. This isn't my fault," Hermione puffed as she raced her fingers through her hair.

"If I took any pleasure in doing to you what someone else attempted to force on you, I would have done it," Severus said with thinned lips.

"That's beyond the point, Severus!" Hermione snapped. "I love you; Merlin fucking knows that!"

His jaw tightened. "I've harmed every person I've ever loved. You were going to be the exception, even if I had to let you go."

"Well, your goal wasn't completed as desired. I'm still bloody hurt by your love," Hermione growled as she stood up.

Severus climbed from the sofa and approached the short witch. "Do you think I revel in your pain? In my own dysfunction, not to love you the way you deserve? Do you find me ignorant or arrogant in my stance? I've done everything I could from the very beginning of this wretched adventure not to put you in harms' way. Even if it meant dissecting my own heart so that you could be free."

"I'll never be free," Hermione sighed as she shook her head.

"I'm a disastrous storm, and you braved it with duty, honor, and love. I couldn't watch you grow eroded by my emotional upheaval for my own benefit. You are the reason I wake up in the morning even to this day," Severus breathed as he glanced away from her. "Even if you despise me. I only wanted to explain myself so that you understood that I know I comprehend the potency of our separation."

"Don't you get it? Don't you see it after all of this? I don't care about the storm nor the bullshite moods you have, Severus. I never once threw them in your face or shamed you for them. I wanted you and all of you, which is a big bloody task, but you know what? I loved you that much more for it! I was willing to cast it all aside and live in my truth; I wanted you," Hermione said as she waved her hand and was now turning red.

Snape glanced at her and scowled. Hermione was panting as she stood there with her glare and truth hanging in the air, but he loved her that much more. "And years from now as you stare at the life you led with me at your side. The moments of despondency and frustrations at my lack of control. The idle seconds in the night when you wonder what could have been with someone else. How are you to live through that with my marking?"

She nearly howled as her anger took wing. "You cynical prick, Severus. Years from now, when all is said and done, I would have braved the worst with you, and we would have found it. That spot of contentment that Remus Lupin found in his wretched life. The man who never believed he deserved anything due to his condition found it in the arms of his wife and child because he found his missing piece. If you're so blind not to see that you bloody need me too, well, you're just as hopeless as he was. He told me to never, _never_ let anyone tell me my heart was wrong because logic doesn't outweigh love. Those were the last words he ever spoke to me. A brilliant werewolf who finally understood the meaning to life itself," She finished and swiped away the tears building.

The silence that followed was deep as they breathed and stared at each other. The one thing that changed in the room around them was the teal hair that floated into peripherals.

"Aunt Hermione, you're right," Teddy declared.

Severus pivoted toward the boy and noted him cautiously approaching the pair. Beyond were faces of her family, all looking into the potent moment of theirs. A fine setting for such a fucked moment. Severus could curse himself for his loose tongue.

Hermione sighed and embraced him. "Oh, my Teddy. Your father taught me so much, but it was about love that his lessons really stuck to my ribs."

Teddy beamed and sighed. "He'd also be so proud of you."

"I know," she kissed his forehead and nodded. "Love isn't perfect, and it doesn't ring bells or sing a chorus of naive joy. It's work and growth and pain, but it is always worth it. You're proof of that."

Teddy released his hold and glanced at Snape before leaving behind the shield of people at the kitchen doorway. Severus twitched his nose and returned his vision to the witch. Her anger was deflated; that boy was smarter than he appeared.

"Look, I understand why you made the decision you did," Hermione sighed. "I knew we weren't a good fit for advocacy the minute you told me you loved me. I should have found you someone else immediately, but we make mistakes when we love someone."

"I wouldn't have understood then as I do now," Severus added.

Hermione rocked her head and pulled her hair from her neck. "There isn't much else we can do at this point, Sev. We will become a vacuum of disappointment and codependency in the worst way if we don't keep our distance. I'm trying to survive you," she confessed as she rolled her neck.

"You mean if I don't bite you," he delivered with a blunt tone.

"Yes," Hermione snapped. "Precisely, nail on the head. You won't, so we can't do this again."

He moved to speak, but no words left his mouth. There was such a large portion of him that wanted to kneel and bare his soul to her. He desired the beauty of their echoes within each other. However, to commit to such a monumental statement of permanency was a fearful matter.

"Just forget it," Hermione sighed. "If you want to continue to come to parties and dinners for social interactions, I won't stop you. This is just the last time I want to have this conversation on what could have been if you understood," she finished and moved to leave.

Severus's breath hitched, and he stopped her with a grasp on her arm. "Wait," he whispered.

Hermione scowled up at him. "What?"

His eyes took in the curious faces of her family, and he faltered. "I'm sorry I'm not more like Lupin."

"You're more like him than you know," Hermione sighed and pulled herself from his grip.

Severus watched her disappear around the group, only to be left with the feeling of shame. He moved to the front door and left without a word. What a bugger of an evening. It left him drained and disappointed in himself.

**You need her, Severus. She's told you that the whole time.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your kind words about my losses. It is so greatly appreciated.

Hermione was lounging in her bathtub as the darkened fingers stroked her hair, and the brush tugged at the curls. She breathed and lifted her leg out of the milky water. The warm chuckle filled the room as she exhaled.

"Granger, when's the last time you actually relaxed?" Blaise inquired.

"Months," she sighed. "Tonight was horrible."

"I imagine. You sounded pretty shook in your floo," he murmured. Zabini twitched his nose and released her locks. "You know, this won't end here."

"I know," Hermione voiced and shifted in the water.

"As your emotional buffer, I have to request you stop torturing yourself. He's never going to admit his follies as long as you still hold on."

She glanced back as her brows tightened. "Then what? What can I do that will stop this void from consuming me? It's been six months, and I still feel so empty."

Blaise climbed off the stool and sunk next to her, meeting her eye-level. "What I'm about to tell you is going to hurt."

She bit her lip and nodded.

"You need to move on, and he needs to see it. Only when he knows you're not obtainable will he reconcile with his beasty and admit his own faults."

Hermione swallowed and waved her hand from the water. "And what? He isn't likely to jump for joy nor bust down a door and demand I come back. There's no true answer to this."

Blaise exhaled and touched her cheek. "No, there isn't. He rejected you, and when a werewolf rejects his compatibility pairing, it ruins both of them. You have to lick your wounds and share your pain with someone else."

She let the one solemn tear fall. "I know."

Zabini leaned over the rim and scowled. "Granger, tell me, what are you hiding from? You were so quick to accept his request as an immediate failure."

She sat up and drew closer to him. "I ran through the moments in time that I failed him, Zabini. From the moment I allowed my weakness to dictate our intimacy. I allowed him inside when I should have kept the barrier stronger. I told him about what happened with Nott."

Blaise touched her face, running his thumb over her cheekbone. "From the smell of disdain and shame, I can get the gist of why this is difficult."

"I chose myself over another life and again replicated that with Severus by allowing my wants and desires to overtake my duty. I keep repeating these destructive patterns. I'm better off alone," Hermione sighed.

"No," Blaise murmured. "You keep asking for a lifeline, Granger. Snape is many things, but we all know he's not capable of handling emotional delicacy well. He masters the art of protecting those he cares for, but tending to wounds of emotional wars has been a searing flaw of his."

"I opened the door, and he knew permanency meant more than a bite. I know he's a coward about love, but I never thought he wouldn't fight for it," Hermione breathed and met his eyes.

"Do you trust me? We've been working in proximity and under the agreement to always be honest, even if it hurts. I've never lied to you, even in jest. Do you trust me?" Zabini questioned.

Hermione rocked her head as she retained his eye contact. "Of course."

"Do you trust me to help you with this?"

Her lips thinned, but she nodded.

"Then let's go to bed," Blaise said before standing.

"I'm not shagging you, Zabini," Hermione glowered as she crossed her arms.

The werewolf snorted and reached for her purple towel. "Not tonight. Tonight we're just going to sleep. Tomorrow we'll shag, and you'll enjoy it. It won't be the intimate shit you're used to, but if you trust me, it's going to serve a purpose."

"For you, maybe," Hermione spat.

"You said you trusted me. Do you want to get over this void in your life that he left you with? It's been six months, Granger. If you give me a chance, I have a path to fix this."

Hermione breathed and stood up before climbing from the tub. "Fine, but just so you understand, this isn't going to be a prolonged affair."

"Never planned on it," Zabini snickered as he wrapped her in the towel. "Believe it or not, I actually know what I'm doing beyond my cock, Granger."

"Sometimes," she smiled.

He kissed her hair and sat her down on the toilet before ducking to her level. "I have watched you for years be the strongest, ferocious, tenacious witch while keeping others at arms' length. You've held contempt for those that were willing to break down your walls and then grant them salvation for however long they can stand in your flames. It's time to spill your secrets; the fires will burn more suitably if you will them."

"Secrets? To you?" Hermione's cheeks darkened at the lingering question.

"Yes, to me. I'm not the long haul for you. You've relied on me to steer you on the paths needed for our professional ventures, but now I'm going to show you how to survive a werewolf's world. You know us, you know our emotional turmoil, but you've never given it a microscopic investigation. It's time if you really want to survive, then you have to learn to be a wolf, not a dog."

Hermione scowled as she tilted her head. His words made more sense than she thought they would. How long did she spend at the helm of this adventure without truly taking ownership if its change to herself? The bumps and gruesome scars that emotionally tore at her. It formed her into something not quite human but not quite werewolf. This mash of being pulled in two directions. The grey area.

"All but the furry stuff?" She smiled.

Zabini chuckled and nodded. "All but the furry stuff, Hermione. I promise you will feel much better after you let it go and accept that you're part of this world, not just the moderator."

"Okay," she sighed and tugged on her towel. "If you believe this will work, then I'm on board."

* * *

"You lied to me," Severus sighed as he paced his sitting room.

Harry twitched his nose. "I know."

"You realize tonight was a monumental disaster?" Severus stopped and breathed.

Harry shifted on the sofa and grimaced. "My wife is quite ticked."

"As she should be. Hermione was quite upset."

Harry scowled at the werewolf, who was almost drawing a line in the carpet with his pacing. It was concerning, and he couldn't ask Hermione what to do. Harry licked his lips and breathed.

"What is so wrong with accepting the end result, Severus? We all heard how much you truly love her," Harry voiced as he scratched his face.

Severus pivoted and straightened his form. "You weren't listening. I could be the worst thing for her."

"I just think you're doubting yourself. Just go over there tomorrow and talk it out. You left things so raw, and she was begging for you to hold out your hand. She's crying out for you just to make a choice," Harry grumbled as he raced fingers through his hair.

"I made a choice," Severus hissed.

"No, you ran," Harry retorted with a glare. "We know how hard this is for you. Likely me more than anyone with how much we've talked about this. You need to tell her the truth; you're scared to be someone's everything."

"Bullshit," Severus snapped.

Harry snatched the cigarettes off the table and tossed them at the werewolf. "Not bullshit. Valid and true that you've ran from here since the beginning! It wasn't until she opened the door that you even explored the concept. You _knew_ what you were investing in from the moment you saw her. I know because you've spent months telling me."

Severus pulled one out and lit it before speaking. "It serves no purpose."

"It gives you the closure you and her need. Spend the morning explaining yourself and let her release you of your regrets," Harry insisted.

Severus puffed and paced and puffed and paced. He was right; there was no doubting after their conversation at the Burrow that there were many things left unsaid. She refused to see why this was a dark spot in their otherwise beautiful romance. He refused to see the sun in the window because of the chance of rain. It was difficult, but no one else could mend such a broken connection than them.

"Fine, tomorrow I will," he nodded and moved to the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Harry called out.

Severus yanked out some bowls and cookware. "I'm making brownies," he grumbled.

Harry left him to it and soon exited the home. Severus was sure he had his own fences he had to mend. Lying to someone you love or withholding truths was a recipe for disaster. He had to start somewhere.

* * *

Severus Snape was not excellent at apologies. He knew this from a young age when Lily cried about ink getting on her sweater, and he offered his own in exchange. Sure, the gesture was politically correct, but it was only to prevent her from crying further. He only found out later that it was her grandmother's and it was a sentimental item.

Getting the ink removed wasn't an issue, but the damage of his disregard was the first realization that he wasn't normal. It was a sweater, nothing more. To him, the object was a ratty item with little value, and he cared less for it than his own, which she should have been happy to wear. Though not pivotal at the time, glancing back at the past, he realized just how little he cared for sentiments.

Approaching the door, he situated the bag and rolled his neck. He halted his hand and breathed. What was he doing here? She didn't want him here. He had to try something, right? Harry had rarely led him astray with the foundation of the proper family and emotional connections.

Knocking three times on the door, he breathed. She could indeed curse him to the spot, but that wasn't truly her way. She would be courteous and give him the moment to settle his brain enough to speak. It was what was written in his pocket that made him nervous. He spent so much time reflecting and hashing out his feelings. He had fallen asleep with the quill in hand.

Severus knocked again. Four by count. Inhaling, he shifted on his feet and waited.

"Keep your knickers on, Potter," A voice poured from the door opening.

Severus's eyebrows raised at the person to greet him.

"Oh, morning, Snape," Blaise smiled as he rubbed his bare chest. "I don't think she said you were coming over."

Zabini was in boxers and smelt of Hermione. They said nothing as the werewolves looked each other over. It was the calm before a feral grapple. The challenge from the younger werewolf was enough to cause Severus to bite his tongue.

"What does Harry," Hermione paused as she rounded Blaise, and her smile dropped.

Hermione was in a giant green t-shirt and shorts. Her hair was mussed, and Severus couldn't even halt the sneer that developed at her smell. Disgusting. Putrid. Vile.

"Seems I came to the wrong conclusions," Severus hummed and set the bag down the stoop and clenched his fist.

Blaise grinned and waved. "Toodles," he voiced.

Severus growled, and before he could stop himself, he let his fist fly and knocked Blaise backward to the floor. The door flung open just as Severus turned to leave. He was about to launch into a full-speed walk when a rough grip stopped him.

"What is your problem!" Hermione cried as he whipped around.

Severus raised his finger at her, but she batted it away.

"I mean it! What the fuck, Severus?" She growled as they stood on the sidewalk in front of her flat.

"You shagged him," Severus hissed.

"So what? You shouldn't even care because you don't want me. You can't expect me to just be normal after what we went through," Hermione snapped and stomped her foot. "You have no right to dictate who I can and cannot be with because you don't want me."

"I never said I didn't want you!" Severus snarled.

A few cars passed by as Hermione stared him down. "Well, that's a shame for you, isn't it? It doesn't mean I have to live my life waiting for you and your issues," Hermione exhaled as she shook her head.

"You cannot be happy with him," Severus grimaced and gestured to the werewolf sitting on the stoop.

"As content as I can be without you," Hermione smiled and breathed. "I'm not going to wait forever, Sev. I can find ways to happiness like I have in the past, and I'm tired of hiding behind shame or unworthiness."

Severus's glare was morphing into a pained pout. "Are you seeing him?"

"No," Hermione snorted. "But he's helping me get over you."

"Get over me how? Shagging is a poor cure," He spat.

Hermione crossed her arms and shifted to leaning on one hip as she arched an eyebrow. "Well, at least I'm not hiding in my dreary home and wondering why I wasn't good enough."

**Severus, grab your courage, and be a werewolf. Isn't it tiring to be such a stubborn human?**

Snape tightened his jaw and raised his nose higher. "Good day, Miss Granger."

With that, he pivoted and marched off, turning down the alley. However, he wasn't headed home, no. He was going straight to the source of his vexed plan. Harry Potter was about to receive the most scathing report of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you all find it interesting that it just seems like that was a setup? Hmm... more soon =)


End file.
